


Непыльная работёнка

by natashafromrussia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU - отклонение от канона, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Амнезия, Баки смешивает обезболивающее с алкоголем, Боль/ Кофморт, Взаимно сохнуть, Временная амнезия, Завершено, Контейнеры ангста, Медленное Развитие, Мееееедленное, Не копировать на другие сайты., Некоторые невеселые моменты канона прокрались обратно, Ненадолгие раздумья о суициде, Оберегающий Стив, Отношения на работе, ПТСР, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Порно, Свадебный флафф, Слегка сомнительный консент, Смат, Современный Баки, Современный Баки x Кэп Стив, Современный!Баки/Кэп!Стив, Стив Роджерс молодцом, Стив Роджерс не теряется на публике, Стив Роджерс не технологический болван, Стив Роджерс после сыворотки, Стив Роджерс тот маленький засранец, Терапия, Флафф и Смат, агент ЩИТа Баки Барнс, ангст, боль/комфорт, включая мою неувядающую любовь и уважение, душевная боль/комфорт, коллеги, мееееедленнное, минеты, насилие типичное для канона, немного для сюжета, но наш Стив никогда не воспользуется такой ситуацией, от друзей к любовникам, первые свидания, поворот сюжета, порно смат, порно со временем, постепенно нарастающие чувства, потеря памяти, поясняю, рабочие отношения, спасательные операции, стаки, также немного для сюжета, татуированный Баки Барнс, татуированный Стив Роджерс, у Стива Роджерса есть ВСЁ, флафф, чувства к Стиву Роджерсу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia
Summary: Баки работает над своей карьерой в ЩИТе, заново начиная с низов после того, как задание отобрало у него его левую руку, и Старк дал ему металлическую взамен.Так что, когда Фьюри даёт ему задание интегрировать свежеразмороженного Капитана Роджерса в 21-й век, он хватается за это повышение.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 65
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Work For Easy Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953900) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 



> От переводчика:  
> Ветеран в США имеет немного другое значение, это любой, кто с честью нес действительную службу в вооруженных силах США. Тот, кто получил увольнение с лишением прав и привилегий (dishonorable discharge) лишается прав называться ветераном. Даже 20-летние могут быть ветеранами.
> 
> Один из моих любимых фиков, потому что Стив тут очень живой, не картонный и не идеальный. И Баки, несмотря на то, через что он проходит, сохраняет силу характера. Прекрасный баланс всего.
> 
> Гайз, я уже давно не живу в России, тут не принято критиковать в лоб, как это принято в России. Пожалуйста, будьте аккуратнее со словами, меня это ранит. Я потратила много часов своего времени. Спасибо большое за поддержку и комментарии, они придают мне сил работать дальше!

Баки прищуривается, глядя на Фьюри, который сидит за своим столом перед большими окнами во всю стену, смотрящими на город.

-Вы хотите, чтобы я был нянькой.

Это пустой спор, и они оба это знают, но Фьюри делает ему одолжение, не указывая на это. Он вздыхает, словно он ждал этого аргумента, но все равно разочарован. "Интеграция Капитана Роджерса в 21-й век является первостепенной задачей, если он собирается быть лидером моей команды во время заданий. И чем быстрее он будет допущен для службы, тем лучше."

-И так как мне больше нечем заняться, Вы подумали, что я буду хорошей нянькой?

Конечно, Баки собирается это сделать. Поработать с Капитаном черт возьми Америкой? Этот человек, бог мне свидетель, герой войны и живая легенда. Бекка обделается в штаны, когда он расскажет ей об этом. 

И, честно говоря, ему вообще-то действительно больше нечем заняться. Он едва-едва продирается сквозь низшие ранги ЩИТа, выполняя бумажную работу для других оперативных агентов в своём личном круге ада. Доверить ему бесспорно самого важного агента в истории ЩИТа - это огромное повышение. Особенно, если учесть так себе результаты тестов его психического состояния. 

Взрыв вывел его из строя на два месяца, которые он провел в госпитале, в медицинской коме почти половину этого времени. Шестьдесят дней в больничной кровати, уставившись в отштукатуренный потолок, когда дневные мыльные оперы стали невыносимы, думая о всех тех вещах, которые он мог бы сделать иначе.

Следующие два месяца дома вряд ли были чем-то лучше, восстанавливаясь как получалось на четырёх часах сна с кошмарами каждую ночь и посещая примерки самых лучших хай-тек протезов, которые могут предложить в Старк индастриз. 

Научиться пользоваться конструкцией заняло ещё два месяца, до того момента, как он смог есть самостоятельно, не говоря о том, чтобы вернуться к работе.

Проводить так много времени с Тони Старком достаточно, чтобы свести с ума любого, кроме мастера дзена Пеппер Поттс.

Его тренировали для оперативной работы под прикрытием, и он сидит на гребаном крутящемся стуле, заполняя отчеты за столом уже четыре месяца. Он ненавидит флюоресцентные лампы. Столы. Он хочет быть полезным снова. Но он также боится этой отвественности. Последний раз, когда ему доверили команду, двое погибли, а другой навсегда покинул оперативную работу. 

-Ты значимый член команды, Барнс, - говорит Фьюри, очевидно теряя терпение. - К тому же, у тебя есть правильный допуск безопасности. 

Баки немного ссутуливается в кресле.

-Я просто хочу, чтобы вы признали, что я нянчусь.

-Ты будешь это делать или нет? Ты знаешь, Романов уцепится за эту возможность.

Баки корчит гримасу. Он не собирается отдавать бедного невинного Роджерса Наташе. Она съест его на завтрак.

-Когда я приступаю?

Фьюри обеспечил его буклетом для введения Капитана Роджерса в будущее и ЩИТ. Он на удивление детализирован, практически расписан каждый час первого месяца. План включает такие основы, как население США и мира, такие социальные исторические события как движение борьбы за гражданские права и текущие международные конфликты. У Капитана Роджерса был доступ к библиотеке ЩИТа и Интернету с тех пор, как он проснулся, но он едва прикоснулся к своему ноутбуку. Согласно его онлайн истории, Капитан был подключён к Интернету целых 20 минут, достаточных для того, чтобы сделать запрос в гугле и прочитать пару статей об агенте Маргарет Картер. После этого он не открывал свой ноутбук.

Баки знает о Стиве Роджерсе. По крайней мере, столько же, сколько любой, выбравший предметом историю в старшей школе. Конечно, он рассматривал черно-белое фото в учебнике с интересом, как и все. Но это не зашло дальше. Некоторые из его одноклассников страдали по нему, ксерокопировали книгу, и приклеивали фото в своих шкафчиках. 

Часть этого безумного увлечения было возрождено среди хипстеров после того, как Капитан был найден живым, со всеми этими футболками и бейсболками, изображающими культовый красный, белый и голубой щит. 

Баки прочёл о том, как они нашли его во льдах онлайн, вместе со всем остальным миром. Наташа ничего бы ему не рассказала, и он не стал напрягаться, чтобы спросить у Фьюри.Но сейчас у него был весь файл. Он прочитывает его дважды до того, как находит наполовину обгрызенную чёрную ручку в кухонном ящике и начинает делать пометки в буклете. 

Они выделили Стиву квартиру на верхнем этаже здания. Сказали ему, что это для его безопасности, но Баки уверен, что Капитан знает, что он в заключении. У Баки есть целая спортивная сумка техники, по которой ему нужно провести дебрифинг, но когда Капитан Роджерс открывает дверь, план игры Баки меняется.

Для начала, он гораздо привлекательнее в жизни, чем в старых дерьмовых пропаганда-фильмах, которые Баки марафоном просмотрел этой ночью. Почти забавно, как он хорошо выглядит. Как ожившая мраморная статуя. Во-вторых, он выглядит несчастным. Он улыбается из вежливости, но у него самые грустные глаза, которые Баки когда-либо видел. 

-Капитан Роджерс, я сержант Джеймс Барнс, директор Фьюри отправил меня-...

-Нянчиться со мной? - говорит Стив, отшагивая в сторону, чтобы впустить Баки.

Квартира в идеальном состоянии, как если бы никто в ней не жил уже два месяца после того, как был извлечён изо льда. 

Баки покашливает. "Помочь тебе интегрироваться в этом безумном веке". Он ставит спортивную сумку на кофейный столик и оборачивается. Колючий взгляд Стива застаёт Баки врасплох. Он смеётся по-настоящему в этот раз.

-Окей, ладно. Я твоя нянька. Фьюри хотел, чтобы я тебе показал кое-какую технику, но почему бы нам не прогуляться вместо этого? Ты выглядишь как человек, кому бы пригодился свежий воздух.

Стив недоверчиво прищуривается, как если бы Баки собирался отобрать конфету до того, как Стив успел бы её схватить.

-Мне это позволено?

-Конечно, по крайней мере пока ты не попытаешься от меня улизнуть.

Смесь надежды, страха и тоски вызывает странную вспышку гнева, зарождающуюся в груди Баки.

-Но сначала, - говорит Баки, - мне нужно увидеть твой ноутбук.

Он находится на развлекательной станции, собирая пыль вместе с пультом от ТВ. Баки логинится, и отключает трекинг-приложение, и ставит его на место.

-Хорошо, пойдём.

Они идут к парку, и Баки не прекращает бесперебойно болтать, пока Стив изучает город с презрением, как что-то, когда-то так любимое, было изуродовано до неузнаваемости. Баки рассказывает о новых зданиях, о которых ему известно, о гентрификации районов и новых ресторанных стилях. Они берут себе по кофе и сидят на скамье у входа в парк, когда Стив наконец-то заговаривает. Он выглядит уставшим.

-Ты вырос здесь?

Это все подсказки, которые были нужны Баки, чтобы понять. Внезапно он чувствует себя как мудак. Конечно, Стив не хотел бы слушать о всех изменениях в городе; все говорили ему об этом. Так что Баки рассказывает ему о том, как он рос в Бруклине, его семье, поступлении на службу, и даже немного о несчастном случае, который оставил его без руки, и это его удивляет. Он говорит об этом только со своим терапевтом, и то, когда тот вынуждает его, но Стив оживился и Баки не хочет останавливаться. Он выглядит заинтересованным, и даже посмеивается разок-другой над некоторыми историями Баки. Стив смотрит вниз на руку как если бы он видел её в первый раз, Баки знает, что это не так. Рука на виду сияет на полуденном солнце как гребаный маяк.

-Старк Тек, - говорит Баки. - Тони попытался покрасить её в красный и золотой, но я сказал, что сломаю ему хер.

Стив смеётся, громко и тепло. Баки хочет обернуться этим звуком.

-Да, его папа был такой же.

_____________________

-Ты привёл его в Центральный -?

-Да я-

-У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление о безопасности-

-Да я-

-Риск, что он сбежит, высок и-

-Нет, он в депрессии. Вы хотите, чтобы я его интегрировал, дайте мне, блядь, его интегрировать.

___________________

-Ты попал в переплёт, так ведь?- говорит Стив из-за кухонного стола, где он читает газету и прихлебывает кофе. Баки постучал и вошёл с разрешения Стива. 

-Эх. 

Баки снова ставит спортивную сумку на кухонный стол. Может, в этот раз они её откроют. Может, нет.

-Кофе? - Стив указывает своей чашкой в сторону кофеварки, и Баки наливает себе чашку и садится у небольшого стола напротив Стива. "Какие планы на сегодня?"

-Я не уверен, что больше выбесит Фьюри, поехать на метро или пойти в Старбакс.

-Почему ты хочешь его выбесить? Он твой босс.

-Да, он также контролирует каждый мой чертов шаг.

Стив пытается спрятать свою улыбку за чашкой кофе.

-Давай поедем на метро.

Его снова начинают приглашать на встречи Фьюри по вопросам основной стратегии. Если у него есть допуск, чтобы нянчиться с их самым ценным агентом, очевидно, и до них он тоже дорос. Даже если он сидит в углу, по крайней мере он в курсе. Хотя сегодня он слушает только вполуха. 

На его коленях лежит файл Проекта Перерождения. Он прочел его уже шесть раз, но перечитывает его опять. Все, что им известно о Стиве Роджерсе, умещается в бумажную папку. Его свидетельство о рождении, зафиксированные медицинские записи и история заданий. Хотя не так уж много о том, что было до того, как он вступил в армию. Он упомянут в некрологе его матери. Его имя в переписи населения вместе с двумя его соседями по квартире в 1931. 

Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на лица людей, все еще сконцентрированных на Фьюри во главе стола, кроме Наташи, которая уставилась прямо на него. Она что-то пытается сказать ему глазами, но он морщит нос. Тогда она двигает бровь определенным образом, а губы чуть другим, и до него доходит. Они ведут беззвучную беседу, состоящую из строго щурящегося Баки, когда она пробует разные вариации, делая большие глаза, и кривя рот то так, то эдак. Он выскальзывает из комнаты, когда собрание заканчивается и прямиком направляется к лифту. Он нажимает кнопку и чувствует, что она подошла справа.

-Ну, - говорит она. -Ты заполучил Роджерса, аха? 

-Фьюри дал мне задание ознакомить Капитана Роджерса с текущими национальными, международными политиками и политиками ЩИТа на данный момент, - говорит он чопорно.

-Если тебе нужен совет по программе обучения, - говорит она, позволяя предложению закончиться самому по себе.

Баки знает, какую программу обучения она бы предложила. Тяжелые тренировки по стрельбе и рукопашному бою. Для завершения создания совершенного оружия. Баки знаком с Капитаном пять дней, и знает, что это не окончится ничем, кроме катастрофы.

Стив адаптируется в городской гонке как рыба в воде. Разворачивая свои плечи, чтобы проскользнуть между толп народа, избегая зрительного контакта как бывалый нью-йоркерец, которым он и является. Он привлекает внимание, не потому, что он Капитан Америка. ЩИТ не смог сохранить историю его разморозки в полной секретности, но небольшой медиа шторм утих немного, и вокруг не так много ярых фанатов, чтобы его узнавать. 

Это не значит, что люди не замечают его внушительной массы, мускулистых рук, широкой груди, не говоря уже о - как это вообще честно?- такой квадратной челюсти и полных губ. Его голубые глаза спрятаны за авиаторами, слава Богу, иначе Стиву пришлось бы разгонять их палкой. 

Баки катает его в метро через реку и меняет ветки несколько раз, без конечной цели в голове. Стив изучает карту на стене тоннеля и следует за Баки повсюду, шаг позади и слева от него. В вагоне Баки держится за поручень правой рукой, левая убрана в карман, и Стив стоит рядом с ним. Это обеденное время, и чтобы не толкать пожилую китаянку рядом, Стив прижимается ближе к его стороне, задевая бедрами, когда вагон трясется во время движения. Напротив них сидят двое мужчин, наклонившись друг к другу, держась за руки, обмениваясь быстрыми поцелуями, тихо разговаривая. Баки забывает об уколе зависти в его груди, когда замечает, что Стив тоже пялится на них. Баки ловит его взгляд. 

Стив пожимает плечами. 

-Это привело бы к их аресту два месяца назад. 

Два месяца назад Стив жил в 1945, и сегодня все, кого он знал, мертвы. Баки не может даже представить такую степень одиночества. 

Импульсивно Баки приводит его в свой район, в забегаловку с тамале, которые он любит, когда у него похмелье. 

-Хозяйка живет наверху, и она открывается в 2 ночи, чтобы заполучить барную толпу, - говорит Баки, ведя Стива внутрь. 

Внутри около семи разномастных стульев вокруг четырех столов, и все они заняты. Металлическая посуда клацает, шкворчит жир, и туда-сюда криками передаются заказы. Стив снова прижимается ближе, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места в переполненном зале. Баки может перенести свой вес на пятки и прижаться к нему. Он задумывается, как бы грудь Стива ощущалась его спиной. Он отмахивается от случайной мысли, считая ее нормальной человеческой реакцией на Стива Роджерса. В их отношениях нет ничего неуместного, и никогда не будет. Они работают вместе. Если Баки находит Стива несправедливо привлекательным, так это просто результат наличия глаз и мозга. Не то, чтобы он что-то сделает по этому поводу. Фьюри оторвет ему голову, и затем Хилл будет пинать ее вокруг как футбольный мяч. Когда подходит их очередь, Баки заказывает для них обоих на испанском. Миссис Монтенегро бросает на него сердитый взгляд, как и на остальных, но кладет им чуть больше сальсы. Баки косится на нее, но ее лицо не выдает ничего. 

Они берут еду с собой на улицу и садятся на относительно тихую скамью, чтобы поесть. Тамале довольно хорошая еда, чтобы есть ее на ходу, но Баки нравится макать их в сальсу, и это заканчивается томатным соком, стекающим вниз по его запястью в рукав. Стив, со ртом, полным кукурузы и курицы, показывает пальцем и смеется, пока Баки пытается вытереть это тонкими бумажными салфетками. 

На следующий день они, наконец, открывают сумку с гаджетами. Жалюзи открыты во всей кухне, впуская утреннее солнце, и Стив сидит за кухонным столом в то время, как Баки достает гаджеты: наушники, локаторы, детонаторы, планшеты, телефоны - все, что может понадобиться Стиву на задании. В брошюре было сказано "показать и объяснять по одному устройству за раз", чтобы не перегрузить Капитана, но брошюра погребена под кучей спама в квартире Баки, так что он раскладывает все перед Стивом в один присест. Стив поднимает GPS и смотрит на него с сомнением. Он нажимает кнопку и подпрыгивает, когда он пищит. Баки притворяется, что он настраивает трекер, когда он смотрит, как Стив нажимает все кнопки и притрагивается к экрану, чтобы посмотреть, что случится.

-Оу, -говорит Стив тихо, когда он разобрался. Он с ухмылкой поднимает взгляд на Баки, его глаза горят, и сердце Баки замирает. 

В первый раз Баки думает что он может быть попал в переплет. 


	2. Chapter 2

Они сказали ему, что Стив был хорош в тактическом планировании, но Баки не осознавал, что это также применимо и к социальным ситуациям. Он такой тихий и непритязательный большую часть времени, очаровательно неуклюжий, что Баки не понимал, что происходит, пока не оказался под допросом. Он начинает понимать, что "Ой черт" персона является - по крайней мере частично - прикрытием. Баки задумывается, было ли это сознательное усилие со стороны Стива, или кто-то просто предположил, что он невинный пай-мальчик, и он стал придерживаться этого образа. 

Стив задает безобидные вопросы, которые естественным путем ведут к еще большему количеству вопросов. Они каким-то образом начинают говорить о маме Баки, что открывает дорогу для вопросов, которые заставляют Баки остановиться и задуматься об их беседе. 

-Так ты не приведешь девушку домой на Рождество? - шутит Стив.

Баки выдыхает. 

-Или парня, одно из двух. Она как росомаха. Ты знаешь, тот из мультика Луни Тюнз. Добавь это в свой список. 

Стив смотрит на него, раздумывая. 

-Ты.. - он смотрит в сторону, пытаясь найти правильное слово. 

-Би, - помогает Баки. -Это проблема? - он спрашивает, потому что что-то резкое появляется в лице Стива, но быстро гаснет. Баки точно не хотел бы быть тем, кто обнаружит, что Капитан Америка узколобый ханжа. Но, конечно же, нет. Стив выглядит немного оскорбленным вопросом, и Баки даже не пытается скрыть свою ухмылку. 

Баки видел скетчи Стива из 40-х. В его файле было несколько: обезьяна на уницикле, городской пейзаж, портрет пожилой женщины. Он видел скетчбук в кожаной обложке на его кофейном столике и угольные карандашей разбросанные вокруг него. Так что он покупает планшет Wacom с кредитной карты ЩИТа и почти скачет вприпрыжку через лобби, чтобы отдать его Стиву, когда его перехватывает Дарси, прохаживающаяся со стаканом из Старбакс. 

-Ты выглядишь бодрее.

-Эх, - говорит он и прикладывает усилие, чтобы не выглядеть таким воодушевленным.

-Что там у тебя?

-Техника для Капитана Роджерса. 

Она фыркает. 

-Это что за технику ты добыл в Бест Бай, какую нельзя найти тут? 

Она пытается выхватить пакет, так что он достает планшет и держит, чтобы она его увидела. 

-Уууу, я обожаю их! Ему нужен урок? Я могу прийти и дать ему урок. Давай, я пойду с тобой. 

Он уверен, что Стив разберется за пять минут, но она так воодушевлена, что он не знает, как сказать ей нет, чтобы не прозвучать как скотина. 

Стив говорит: 

\- Заходи, - когда Баки стучит в дверь. Он стоит спиной к двери, одной рукой опираясь на кухонный стол, пока он наклоняется к своему телефону, пролистывая и прикасаясь к экрану до того момента, как начинает играть музыка. Его футболка натягивается на его спине, и он, должно быть, планирует пойти в зал позже, потому что на нём серые треники. Баки бросает взгляд на Дарси и её упавшую челюсть. Да, дорогая, я знаю. Он легонько пихает её локтем. 

-Принёс тебе кое-что, - говорит Баки, слегка толкая Дарси с дороги, чтобы он мог закрыть за ней дверь. Стив оборачивается и видит, что Баки не один. 

-Оу, привет, - говорит он, улыбаясь. 

-Стив, это Дарси Льюис, она работает внизу, занимаясь... чем-то, я не знаю. Дарси, это Капитан Роджерс.

Они обмениваются рукопожатиями, и Баки передает Стиву целофановый пакет. 

-Дарси вызвалась показать тебе, как этим пользоваться. 

Глаза Стива загораются удивлением, когда он вытаскивает планшет из пакета. Это первая вещь от Баки, цель которой не важность для заданий, а что-то только для него, потому что Баки думает, что она ему понравится. 

-Это для рисования. Я знаю, ты любишь карандаши и уголь, но вот, - Баки пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону планшета, вместо окончания предложения. 

Дарси вытаскивает его из упаковки и включает, но после двух минут становится очевидно, что она знает о планшете даже меньше, чем Баки. 

-Что? - говорит она в ответ на его укоряющий взгляд, совершенно без нотки раскаяния. - Да ладно, разве ты можешь винить меня? 

Он, правда, не может. Когда он отправляет ее назад, Стив краснеет, глядя на планшет, принимая симпатичный розовый цвет, который поднимается до кончиков его ушей. 

Баки выбросил брошюру. Стив демонстрирует понимание всей необходимой техники, и ознакамливается с протоколами ЩИТа. Завтра у него начинается баллистика. Но сейчас они сидят в кафе рядом со зданием ЩИТа, потому что Фьюри, наконец, сдался в своих попытках держать их взаперти. 

Баки тонет в бумажной работе. Фьюри ненамного облегчил его загрузку, так что фактически он работает на двух работах, все ещё пытаясь составлять отчеты и отчеты по отчетам. Стив все равно возится со своим ноутбуком.

-Ты не против, если я подчищу свои хвосты?

Стив пожимает плечами. 

-Вперёд. Я собираюсь посмотреть, что значит unf.

Баки отрывает глаза от бумаг и смеётся. 

-Кто сказал тебе unf? [Прим.переводчика unf - универсальный звук секса]

-Дарси. 

Конечно, она сказала. 

-Что это значит? 

-Не, я позволю тебе самому выяснить, что это.

Баки закончил половину отчета, когда Стив поперхнулся. Он выглядит словно экран его ноутбука оскорбил его, и бросает взгляд на Баки, когда тот снова смеётся. Час спустя Баки разминает плечи, когда он показывается на поверхности из-под груды бумажных завалов и находит, что Стив смотрит на него. Нет, не просто смотрит, пялится, его брови сведены вместе, а губы слегка приоткрыты. Баки дергается. Стив дергается потому, что был пойман, и краснеет любимым розовым оттенком Баки. 

-Эй, - Стив прочищает горло. - Извини, я просто, эм, занимался скетчем.

-Ты рисовал меня?- Волна радости окатывает Баки, и он смотрит вниз на блокнот и карандаш в руках Стива. 

Тот облокотил его на край стола, так что Баки не может его увидеть. Стив смотрит вниз, между его бровей собирается тревожная морщинка. 

-Не показывай мне, - предупреждает Баки. - Это плохая примета видеть рисунок до того, как он закончен. 

Он только что это выдумал, но Стив не пытается его подловить. 

-Мне нравится планшет, - говорит Стив, когда они наконец могут заказать еду. - Я могу использовать цвета, какие бы иначе никогда не смог, но карандаш просто ощущается более...знакомым. Но это, - Стив вытаскивает планшет из его заплечной сумки, нажимает несколько раз на экран, затем переворачивает и через стол передаёт Баки. Потрясающий портрет Дарси в цвете смотрит на него с экрана. Схожесть изумительна. Баки практически может слышать её сухой сарказм. 

-Вау, это...просто изумительно.

-Думаешь, она захочет копию?

Баки морщится. 

-Боже, да. Только держи свои трусы покрепче.

Стив корчит лицо в гримасе в ответ. 

Официантка приносит счёт и не торопится. 

Когда она уходит, Стив говорит: - Не позволяй старикашке портить твой вечер. Ты должен поговорить с ней.

-А?- Говорит Баки, нацарапав свою подпись на чеке. 

-Она продолжает смотреть на тебя. Стив смотрит через плечо Баки и затем снова на него. Баки качает головой.

-Неее, она смотрела на руку.

Стив наклоняет голову. 

-Думаешь?

-Ой, да ладно. Я тут на четверть робот, - говорит он, указывая на свою руку под футболкой с коротким рукавом.

-Э, - говорит Стив, оглядывая грудь и руки Баки. - Больше похоже на 1/8.

Баки фыркает и глаза Стива снова загораются. На один безумный момент Баки развлекает себя абсурдной идеей, что это может быть связано с ним.

Стив благодарен Баки. Правда. Он терпелив, когда Стив медленно переваривает информацию, непоколебимо добр и никогда ничего не осуждает. Но также он невероятно привлекателен. Это было очень полезно приблизительно в течение двух минут, помогло Стиву на самом деле захотеть слушать его вместо того, чтобы отключиться, как он поступал с другими агентами и терапевтами, которых они пихали ему в течение двух месяцев. Теперь это отвлекает. 

В тот момент, когда он начал говорить, стало ясно, что ему не нужно быть так несправедливо привлекательным для Стива, чтобы нравиться ему. Он эрудированный, веселый, очаровательный и очень скромный. 

Запасть на первого же человека, продемонстрировавшего ему немного настоящего тепла в этом веке, это такое клише, так ничтожно, что он сопротивляется хотя бы из принципа. Ему также приходится напоминать себе, что Баки в прямом смысле платят, чтобы он с ним общался. 

Он не друг Баки, он его задание. 

[Скетч Стива, нарисованный несравненным artgroves](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/146436249059/when-youre-newly-defrosted-steve-rogers-casually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Скетч Стива, нарисованный несравненным artgroves](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/146436249059/when-youre-newly-defrosted-steve-rogers-casually)


	3. Chapter 3

Стива нет дома, когда Баки стучит в дверь его квартиры. Он вытаскивает свой телефон, чтобы отправить ему сообщение вместо того, чтобы позвонить, потому что сообщения Стива всегда такие забавные (заглавные буквы и пунктуация, как будто он питает огромное уважение к английскому языку или что-то вроде того), но в следующий момент дзинькает лифт. Стив выходит из лифта, не поднимая глаз от пола, перебирая ключи. Когда он замечает краем глаза Баки, стоящего у его двери с бумажным мешком с продуктами, что-то странное и непростое пробегает по его лицу, перед тем как он прячет это улыбкой. 

Стив сует нос в пакет с продуктами, пока Баки шарит по его кухонным полкам в поиске кастрюли, которая ему нужна для похлебки из свинины с картошкой и луком. Баки обычно не то, чтобы хороший повар, но Гугл подсказал ему, что это было распространенное во время Великой Депрессии блюдо. 

  
-Фьюри, должно быть, ускоряет мой экзамен на допуск, - говорит Стив, сидя на кухонной стойке, наблюдая за тем, как Баки режет лук и морковь. Когда Баки непонимающе смотрит на него, он отвечает, - Он в субботу.

-Оу.- Баки даже не задумывался об этом. Он открывает рот, чтобы предложить не надоедать ему в эти выходные, но Стив мягко улыбается, обходит стойку вокруг, встает позади Баки, чтобы собрать луковые очистки рукой и выбросить их в мусор. 

За окном дождливый день с высокой влажностью, так что пока похлебка готовится, они говорят о политической истории, и это каким-то образом становится дискуссией об американских социальных движениях. Неудивительно, но у Стива много своих мнений по всем этим поводам. Баки продвигает повестку из давно забытых брошюр, потому что если он этого не сделает, то он будет как на ладони. Это, в конце концов, их выходные, и Баки приготовил им обед. 

Баки показал Стиву, как слушать радио с телефона, и Блютус спикер всегда наполняет квартиру мягкими звуками. Баки не уверен, почему он удивлен, что он не играет музыку больших звезд, предпочитая старый джаз 20-х и 30-х: Бесси Смит, ODJB, Билли Холидей и Джелли Ролл Мортон. 

-Включи что-нибудь, - говорит Стив, споласкивая нож и доску, пока Баки отмеряет специи, - мой телефон в спальне. 

-Что, хочешь потанцевать? - шутит Баки, когда идет в коридор, чтобы найти свой телефон.

-Ты не переживешь того, как я танцую, - говорит Стив, потому что он давно признался, что, несмотря на распространенное мнение, не каждый, кто жил в 40-е, знает, как танцевать Линди Хоп. 

Стив не привязан к экрану так, как поколение Баки. Он забывает взять с собой телефон почти все время, и когда он достает его из кармана, заходя в квартиру, он оставляет его на стойке, вместо того, чтобы носить с собой по квартире. Баки пытается перенять эту стратегию, чтобы посмотреть, как это ощущается. Сначала у него начали потеть руки: не быть на связи, не иметь возможности ткнуть в экран, чтобы увидеть, где его сестра; но скоро ему становится скучно - в хорошем смысле. Не имея постоянного развлечения перед собой, его мысли могут бродить в любом направлении, он может думать о вещах более важных, чем то, чем занимаются друзья на Фейсбуке, или о том, какая печальная херня происходит на политической арене. 

Баки снимает блокировку с телефона и передает Стиву, чтобы тот выбрал станцию. После нескольких секунд, комната наполняется знакомыми звуками Луи Армстронга. 

-Ты слушаешь это радио, когда ты где-то еще? - Стив спрашивает с подозрительной улыбкой, погасив экран и положив телефон рядом со спикером. 

Баки фыркает. 

-Что? Нет, - говорит он, потому что история запросов говорит об обратном, и это очевидно. Джазовые духовые такие прилипчивые. -Мне не нравится твоя музыка для пожилых.

-Аха. Да ладно, - кивает Стив. - Канеш.

Ощущение тепла разливается в его груди когда Стив не сдерживается и ухмыляется. Баки игнорирует это, и жужжание где-то на фоне в его подсознании звучит подозрительно как сигнал воздушной тревоги. Когда он тянется, чтобы разлить суп в две миски, он понимает, что Стив смотрит на него. 

-Что это? - спрашивает Стив, указывая на руку Баки из плоти. Он смотрит на кусочек тату, который проглядывает из-под короткого рукава. Баки тянет ткань вверх, чтобы показать остальное. 

-Мой отряд, - говорит он. Цифры увековечены в жирном глубоком шрифте. -Было на этой, - Баки показывает на свою металлическую руку, - потом мне пришлось перебить эту херовину заново. 

Стив наклоняется ближе посмотреть, Баки ощущает его дыхание на своей коже, и проводит пальцем по татуировке. Баки напрягается всем телом, в то время как перед его глазами проносятся в изобилии картинки, включающие в себя много обнаженной плоти. 

-Хм, - говорит Стив, затем берет обе миски из рук Баки и ставит на стол, пока у Баки небольшой инфаркт над плитой. 

-Это вкусно, - говорит Стив, показывая ложкой на свою миску. - Напоминает мне о моей ма. Он готовила что-то вроде этого.

-Только, скорее всего, лучше. 

Стив трясет головой, негромко смеясь. 

-Не то, чтобы. Нам везло, если мы могли заполучить две луковицы за раз. Но моей маме всегда удавалось что-нибудь раздобыть. Это было тяжело, я все время болел. Она работала слишком много, и ела слишком мало, чтобы мне досталось больше. Она была самым сильным человеком из всех, кого я знал.-Стив улыбается, ностальгично и потерянно, в хорошем смысле. -Ты бы ей понравился.

Баки не знает, что ответить на это. Это самый большой комплимент, который ему когда-либо дарили. 

Похлебка вызвала наплыв воспоминаний у Стива. Они разговаривают о Депрессии, о друзьях, с которыми Стив рос, хотя их было немного. Больше знакомые и соседи по квартире. Встревание в драки, которые его не касались, и получение люлей не располагало к нему людей, по причинам, которые Баки даже не старался понять. 

Когда Баки уходит несколько часов спустя, он останавливается перед выходом из здания, чтобы застегнуть куртку и поднять воротник. Дождь начинает лить по-настоящему, и дорога до метро будет очень мокрой. Стив мямлил и бухтел перед тем, как отпустить Баки, и Баки находился на волоске, чтобы ухватиться за любую отговорку лишь бы остаться, но затем этот сигнал воздушной тревоги снова зазвучал в его мозгу. Баки засовывает руки в карманы, и чувствует, как что-то смялось внутри. Он вытаскивает лист текстурной бумаги цвета слоновой кости и разворачивает его. Это скетч с его лицом, где он смеется. Ровные четкие линии по краям, черты лица и тени прорисованы острыми штрихами, его отросшие волосы убраны назад. Он стоит и долго смотрит на скетч, потом прячет его в куртку, чтобы защитить от дождя и сминания. 

-Что такое tbh? - Стив сидит расслабленно на диване, закинув ноги на кофейный столик. Его футболка закаталась наверх, оголяя часть его живота. Это очень отвлекает Баки. 

-Честно говоря. 

Стив листает телефон дальше. 

-Ffs?

-For fucks sake - да ну нахуй. Снова Дарси? Мне нужно ревновать?

Баки, вероятно, не должен так радоваться, когда Стив аж заикается, но все же он рад. 

-Мы нет - Я нет - это не то-.

-Я знаю, - смеется Баки. - Мы бы уже услышали об этом в исключительных подробностях. 

Стив какой-то притихший после полудня, и это помогает Баки оставаться сосредоточенным. Между поездками на стрельбище и залом, Баки становится все сложнее отделить работу и ощущение, что он просто тусит с другом. Также ему не помогает то, что Стив любит задавать наводящие вопросы, и отпускать игривые комментарии, чтобы сбить Баки с толку. Но его молчание нетипично.  Они в лифте и Баки балансирует две горячие коробки с пиццей на своей металлической руке, и когда он спрашивает: “Ты в порядке?”, Стив смотрит на Баки с видом, похожим на панику. “Я - гей”. Затем он прячет лицо в ладонях и резко выдыхает. 

-Ты первый, кому я об этом сказал. 

Это было совсем не то, что Баки ожидал, так что ему требуется момент, чтобы сообразить, чтобы сказать что-то подходящее. 

-Э, вау, это … честь для меня.

-Ох, да пошел ты, - говорит Стив, опуская руки. Он покраснел, но уголок его рта приподнят вверх. 

-Я, правда, имею это в виду, - говорит Баки, когда они выходят на этаже Стива. Он единственный, кто живет там, но там есть две других квартиры вниз по коридору, для атмосферы. -Я знаю, что это, должно быть, важно для тебя. 

Стив продолжает смотреть на него, как будто ожидая чего-то еще, но Баки не знает, чего. Нужно ли им поговорить об этом? Он не достаточно поддержал Стива? Его мама заставила говорить и говорить, когда он открылся своей семье в школе, и до сих пор это самый неловкий разговор, который у него когда-либо был. Баки достает две тарелки из шкафа, потому что Стив терпеть не может есть с бумажных салфеток. 

-Пепперони или гавайская? 

Правда, он польщен, что Стив доверяет ему что-то настолько личное. Собственническая часть внутри него радостно мурчит, потому что он единственный человек, кто знает Стива настолько близко. Но также он немного опустошен. Запасть на гетеро парня? Конечно, бывает. С каждым случалось время от времени. Но Стив гей, и он просто ему не очень? Это самую малость тяжелая ноша для глупого сердца Баки. 


	4. Chapter 4

Баки располагается в кафе в другой части города и отправляет Стиву сообщение с адресом и словами “Через 15 минут. Я закажу тебе Рубен сэндвич”. Это тупое упражнение; Баки знает, что Стив уложится во время, но Хилл продолжает настаивать на еженедельных встречах тет-а-тет, чтобы обсудить прогресс Капитана Роджерса. Он уверен, что обучающие брошюры снова вскоре всплывут, и он включал информацию из них в разговор то тут то там, поворачивая ключевые моменты в ту сторону, какая была ему по душе. Стив входит в кафе через 14 минут, руки в карманах куртки, Авиаторы болтаются, зацепленные за V вырез его футболки. 

-Ты успел, - говорит Баки, когда Стив садится напротив него на патио. Стив корчит лицо в гримасе. 

Странно, все еще привлекателен. 

-Это был тест?

-Да.

Это был первый раз, когда Стив покинул здание ЩИТа без сопровождения, и Баки убежден, что этот факт не остался незаметен. Стив кладет свои руки на кованое ограждение патио и ухмыляется, что-то ошеломительное в изгибе его бровей. Баки может только пялиться. 

-Если бы я знал, я мог бы срезать две минуты от этого времени. 

Официантка подходит с обещанным Рубен сэндвичем и бургером для Баки. Они только закончили ланч, когда к ним подошли. 

-Барнс? Сержант? - Баки оборачивается и видит Большого Майка, эксперта по взрывчатке из его команды, стоящего за ним на тротуаре, на его потрепанном лице неверие и радость, под привычной шокирующе рыжей шевелюрой. Они не видели друг друг больше года, и Баки одновременно рад его видеть и паникует внутри. Все хорошее время, которое они провели вместе как отряд, и все плохое настигает его, ударяя как кувалда в груди. 

Стив трогает его ногой под столом, что-то между прикосновением и пинком. 

-Все еще носишь эту дохлую крысу на своем лице, я смотрю, - говорит Баки, шутка скатывается с языка легко, словно мышечная память помогает ему. 

-Все такой же ублюдок, я смотрю, - говорит Майк, наклоняясь через перила вперед, чтобы похлопать вставшего Баки по плечу. 

-Идем, присядь, - предлагает Баки, немного одеревенев от паники. Когда Майк обходит патио вокруг и подходит к ним, Баки указывает на Стива. -Майк, это Стив.

Он не уверен, должен ли он добавить “коллега” или “мой друг”, и оставляет так, как есть. 

Майк, в удивительном сочетании узнавания и такта, говорит: 

\- Это честь, сэр, - пожимая Стиву руку. 

Стив улыбается: 

\- Пожалуйста, называй меня просто Стив. 

Официантка приносит им кофе, и они проводят следующие полчаса, обмениваясь историями со службы, сравнивая их опыт и опыт Стива. Это могло быть кошмаром, но Баки думает, что это даже мило, чувствовать это ощущение товарищества. 

-Я женился в прошлом году, - говорит Майк. Баки не сдерживает изумления. 

-Я знаю, я тоже! - соглашается Майк. 

Настроение внезапно меняется, и голос Майка становится мягче. 

-Она бы хотела с тобой встретиться, Сержант. Сказала, хочет поблагодарить тебя.

Баки опускает взгляд на стол. 

-Что, я думаю, включает горячий ужин и много объятий, я предупредил, - смеется Майк, и Баки пытается засмеяться с ним, но не может.

Они обмениваются номерами, и Майк снова обнимает Баки, перед тем как уйти. 

-В следующий раз не жди так долго. Здорово было тебя увидеть, - говорит Майк. 

-Было приятно познакомиться, - говорит он Стив. 

-Взаимно, - говорит Стив, пожимая ему руку. 

Баки машет, чтобы им принесли счет, отчаянно пытаясь не встречаться глазами со Стивом, пока Стив пытается поймать его взгляд. 

-Ты знаешь, что ты герой, - все равно говорит Стив. Он звучит уверенно. Как он вообще знает достаточно, чтобы у него было то или иное мнение? Он подсмотрел детали, или он просто настолько уверен в Баки? 

Баки мотает головой. 

-Все было не так.

Да, он вытащил их всех из машины своей неповрежденной рукой, но травмы Джорджа были слишком обширны, чтобы его спасти, и Мэгги уже была мертва, не то, чтобы он знал об этом в тот момент. Что ему оставалось делать, оставить их там, чтобы они сгорели? 

-Тогда как это было?

Баки поднимает глаза, потому что Стив стоит перед ним, и он не может не смотреть на него. 

-Это было просто…что ты делаешь. - Потом он вздыхает, потому что это прозвучало еще более героически. Стив смотрит на него с обожанием и уважением и, может, чем-то еще. 

Баки чувствует, что у него начинает гореть лицо и он снова вздыхает: 

\- Перестань, а?

-Нет, - говорит Стив, улыбаясь. - Я так не думаю. 

Когда Баки его замечает, Стив уже заприметил его в переполненном утренней толпой лобби. 

-Утро, - говорит Стив. Баки хочет убить его взглядом, потому что это самое раннее, когда они встречались. Баки обычно не начинает функционировать раньше 9 часов - целых 2 часа от этого времени - и то после огромного количества кофе. Он спит лучше в ранние часы утра, когда нет кошмаров, и когда солнце освещает комнату. 

Но Стив улыбается, и Баки обнаруживает, что он улыбается в ответ. 

-Что это за мистическая штука, из-за которой мне пришлось встать на заре?-

Стив ждет, пока они окажутся на улице, чтобы сказать: 

-Это встреча ветеранов. Группа как бы. В смысле, тебе не нужно идти, если тебе не хочется. Я просто подумал, что-

-Конечно, я пойду. Это хорошо, правда, что Стив думает, что ему нужно уговаривать Баки. Он просто не знает, что если бы он попросил Баки о чем-то, этого уже было бы достаточно. 

-Я подумал это нечестно, что я взваливаю свою ношу только на тебя. К тому же, психотерапевт тут осуждающий. 

Он беззастенчив в своем мнении, и Баки чувствует вспышку раздражения, затем вину от отмены его сеанса с доктором Дэвисом сегодня, просто чтобы пойти к другому терапевту. 

-Ну, А: чтобы поддержать твою ношу, нужно человек шесть, дружок. 

Стив мягко фыркает. 

-И Б: доктор Д прелесть, не хочу слышать ничего плохого о ней. 

-Нет, у меня доктор Вендт, - он слегка изгибает губы в улыбке, когда это говорит, затем выражение его лица становится ровным, что значит, что он пытается не выдать лишнего. -Я не знал, что ты ходишь к психотерапевту ЩИТа.

-Э, я не столько хожу, сколько чаще отменяю встречи с ней. 

-Можно было бы предположить, что современный человек как ты, будет более расположен к этому, чем старомодный чудак вроде меня.

-Да брось, в размороженных годах тебе где-то двадцать. 

Баки наблюдает за лицом Стива, когда тот смеется, морщинки вокруг его глаз, губы растянуты в улыбке, и Баки чуть не падает в мусорный бак. Ему нужно обращать больше внимания на окружающее пространство. 

-Двадцать семь, вообще-то. Ты должен это знать, у тебя есть мое дело. Ты уверен, что ты не против пойти? Со мной? На это. Стив необычно нервничает. Может быть, встреча ветеранов беспокоит его немного. 

Баки пожимает плечами, пытаясь небрежным жестом успокоить их обоих, потому что сама идея о том, что он будет стоять в комнате и говорить о том, что произошло, поднимает волосы на его шее дыбом. 

-Конечно, не против. 

Стив теперь настолько хорош в подземке, что Баки следует за ним. Он справляется лучше с прохождением сквозь людские толпы - похоже, они просто расступаются для него, видя его широкоплечую фигуру и уверенную походку. 

Когда они выходят из вагона в Бруклине, женщина подбегает к ним, запыхавшись и улыбаясь, и просит его автограф. Стив удивленно распахивает глаза. На Баки время от времени накатывает осознание, что люди знают о Стиве, и хотят немного его времени, его внимания. Он помнит, как он думал о Стиве в таком же духе, как из совсем другой лиги. Сейчас ему известно, что Стив в другой лиге, но по другим причинам, не таким, как думает эта женщина. Она держит с сомнением маленький блокнот и ручку, и Стив застенчиво улыбается, подписывая его, бормоча как он смущен, и какая это честь для него. Она смотрит пристально на его лицо, пока он оставляет запись, затем переводит свой восторженный взгляд на Баки на секунду, как будто бы он тоже что-то значит, просто на основании того, что он стоит рядом со Стивом. Когда тот отдает ей блокнот, она сует ему небольшой клочок бумаги, и Стив берет его на автомате. 

\- Мой номер, просто на всякий случай. В общем, спасибо. Хорошего дня! - чирикает она, ужасно краснея, затем разворачивается и практически убегает назад на станцию метро. Стив видит, как она удаляется, затем поворачивается к Баки, как будто тот может предоставить какое-то объяснение, но Баки просто смеется в ответ. 

Здание по делам ветеранов пахнет как школа. Линолеум с запахом белизны, кофе и бумага. Сотрудник приемной показывает им, где находится комната для встреч, вниз по коридору, не выказывая никакого удивления по поводу Капитана Америки или Парня С Металлической Рукой. 

Сзади комнаты много свободного места, позади рядов складных металлических стульев. Баки понимает, почему. Он не хочет сидеть, но следует за Стивом, и они сидят локтем к локтю в конце заднего ряда. В комнате 19 человек, не считая его и Стива. Почти пополам мужчин и женщин, но возраст их варьируется. Тут есть человек, его правый рукав приколот булавкой к плечу, женщина со шрамами, покрывающими половину ее лица. На Баки футболка с длинным рукавом, и он надел бы перчатку, если бы Стив заранее сказал ему, куда они идут.Так что он просто закрывает металл рукой, насколько получается. Бакиузнает выброс адреналина, его дыхание учащается. Большинство ветеранов сидят тихо, погруженные в себя, быстро обводят комнату взглядом, или устремив взгляд в пол. Некоторые сбились в группы, тихо разговаривая. Кто-то пристально рассматривает его и Стива. Стив. Стив рядом. Говорит с ним.

\- Спасибо, что пришел. Если нам нужно уйти, мы можем просто встать и уйти. Никого это не расстроит.

Рука Стива на плече Баки, постоянное давление. Не чтобы удержать, а чтобы успокоить. 

Баки открывает рот - чтобы запротестовать или согласиться, он не уверен - но привлекательный темнокожий мужчина в рубашке в голубую клетку поднимаетсяк подиуму и начинает встречу. Несколько ветеранов поднимаются со своих мест, чтобы рассказать о своей службе, сложностях в адаптации к нормальной жизни, кошмарах. Как звук или запах на улице отбрасывает их назад ко взрыву, запаху горящей плоти и крикам, крикам. 

Когда он открывает глаза снова - когда он их закрыл? - он смотрит в голубые глаза Стива.

\- в порядке, мы снаружи здания по делам ветеранов, в Бруклине, ты в порядке.

-Черт.

-Все в по-

-Черт черт черт

-Баки, посмотри на меня.

Баки, скрючившийся у холодных кирпичей, поднимает взгляд. Стив бел как мел, и Баки думает, повлияло ли это на него так же или он не в порядке из-за эпизода Баки. 

-Я расстроил кого-нибудь? - спрашивает Баки. Стив загадочно улыбается.

-Нет, Баки. Большинство даже не заметило, что ты вышел. Ты чертов проныра.

Баки издает благодарный смешок, затем пытается по лицу Стива понять, что он чувствует по поводу того, что только что произошло. 

-Я в порядке, - говорит Стив. - Рад свежему воздуху, вообще-то. Не думал, что услышав все это, я … испытаю такое потрясение.

Стив сидит рядом с Баки, у входа в здание, не зажимая Баки в угол. Когда у Баки сводит ногу, он съезжает и садится на бетон. 

-Мне так жаль, Баки. Может быть, это была плохая идея. 

Баки пожимает плечами. 

-Доктор Д. пыталась заставить меня это сделать уже месяцы. Это - Я не думал - Я не знал, что кто-то еще чувствует себя также.

-Ты думал, ты единственный, ушатанный войной?

Баки смеется невеселым смехом. 

-Нет. Но я думаю, мне нужно пойти домой и проспать оставшуюся часть дня.

Стив встает и протягивает ему руку. 

-Это звучит как прекрасная идея. Но сначала, тамалес.

Дверь за ними открывается, и человек, который проводил встречу, высовывает голову. 

-Эй, парень. - Очевидно, он видит в лице Баки, что для него будет безопасно подойти к нему. -  Сэм Уилсон. Рад видеть новые лица.

Он ждет, когда Баки протянет свою руку, чтобы пожать ее, и это сразу и насовсем располагает его к нему. Он не пытается их задержать долгой болтовней, просто подбадривает их, чтобы приходили еще. 

Стив ведет их к Миссис Монтенегро. Ее внучка работает сегодня, она притворяется, что ей неинтересно, пока втихушку фотографирует их на телефон. Они не садятся, чтобы поесть там, просто берут еду и идут каждый своей дорогой. Баки следует своему слову, проспав весь день, и проснувшись, чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Дневной сон прекрасен. Сон этой ночью - нет. Всего лишь разговоры о войне приносят назад все воспоминания, но его успокаивает понимание того, что может быть некоторые люди с сегодняшней встречи тоже не спят, проснувшись в поту, с колотящимся сердцем. Осознавая, что он не один. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо большое за ваше внимание и поддержку!


	5. Chapter 5

Стивен Грант Роджерс не тот, каким они его изобразили. Фильм 1951 года, в главной роли Джеймс Стюарт, представил его как человека с несгибаемой моралью, кто видел мир в абсолютных категориях. Даже учебники сделали из него пример правды и справедливости. На самом деле, Стив Роджерс в каком-то смысле засранец. И это намного лучше, чем кино. Они стоят в очереди в кофейне плечом к плечу. Баки все утро болтал о печенюшках Snickerdoodle, и он смотрит на витрину в предвкушении, в то время как Стив напрягается позади него. Он быстро оглядывает кофейню, но не видит никаких надвигающихся угроз. Затем он слышит диалог, который ведут мужчина и женщина позади них в очереди. 

-Это как бы не то, что мне они не нравятся, в смысле мне без разницы, что они делают. Я знаю много геев. Но я думаю, что брак должен быть между мужчиной и женщиной. 

Компаньон этой женщины приводит символический аргумент, играя адвоката дьявола, позволяя мракобесию вылиться наружу. 

Баки расправляет плечи, назад и вниз, и фокусируется на ожидании печенья и кофе. Тогда Стив разворачивает плечи и подступает ближе к нему, так близко, что грудь его прижата к правой руке Баки. Он наклоняет голову и прижимает свой нос к шее Баки. Сзади это должно выглядеть как поцелуй. Баки на секунду пойман врасплох, пока не соображает, что к чему, но его сердце все ещё учащенно колотится. Стив поднимает руку вверх и вокруг спины Баки, обнимая его металлическое плечо. Разговор за ними быстро затихает. Стив убирает руку с плеча Баки, только чтобы сдвинуть ее на его поясницу, они подходят к стойке, когда наступает их очередь заказывать. Баки забыл, что хотел заказать, поэтому он берет просто чёрный кофе. Стив тоже берет себе чёрный кофе и печенье. Он даже не выглядит самодовольным, что впечатляет.

-Извини, я не мог удержаться, - говорит Стив смущённо, когда они сидят за столиком. 

-Я рад, что ты что-то предпринял, а то я бы влепил кое-кому. Но очень много людей попытаются добыть мою голову, если кто-то донесет до того, как мы выступим с заявлением.

Все тепло исчезает из лица Стива, когда он задумывается об этом. 

-Если кто-то узнает, что я гей до того, как мы сознаемся первые?

Баки вздыхает и тащит одну печеньку у Стива. Он предположил, что одна все равно была для него. 

-Да, - пожимает плечами Баки. - Ты национальная икона. Прости, дружок, что есть, то есть. 

Баки тянется и кладет руку на плечо Стива, потому что, когда Стиву грустно, ему хочется разрушить здания до основания, проломить черепа, сжечь весь мир, и ему некомфортно от этого. 

Стив кладет свою руку поверх Баки, большой палец поглаживает его запястье, молчаливое спасибо. 

Они заканчивают пить кофе, и Стив порицает его за украденную печеньку. Баки толкает дверь, и делает два шага наружу, когда видит Бекку, которая направляется в их сторону. 

-Черт тебя возьми, - мычит он. 

Он немного удивлен, что у нее это заняло, вообще-то, так много времени. Они фоловят друг друга на Find My Friends, поэтому она всегда знает его местонахождение, также как и он ее. Баки настоял, после своего инцидента, чтобы он мог найти ее в любой момент. Он также купил айфон для своей мамы, исключительно для этой цели, и заставляет ее им пользоваться. Он проверяет, где они каждый вечер и каждое утро. Это помогает ему заземлиться. Это также помогает Бекке выследить его - и как она планировала - его 6 футового, голубоглазого компаньона. 

-Баки!- говорит она, и если бы он не знал ее так хорошо, это бы даже прозвучало убедительно. 

-Хей, Бекс, забавно, что мы столкнулись тут с тобой. Стив, это моя младшая сестра, Ребекка. 

Лицо Стива светлеет, когда он пожимает ее руку, и Бекка выглядит, как будто она может упасть в обморок от этой светлоты. Она взрослая женщина, но она была одной из тех, кто клеил ксерокопии фотографий Второй мировой внутри своего шкафчика в старших классах школы. Они болтают, стоя на тротуаре, до момента, когда Бекка говорит, что ей нужно идти по делам. 

-Тебе нужна помощь? Я буду рад пройтись с тобой, - предлагает Стив. 

Баки почти слишком удивлен, чтобы быстро вмешаться, но перебивает их до того, как Бекка согласится.

-Прости, Стив, достаточно очаровательных леди на сегодня. Я забронировал стрельбище для нас на этот полдень.

Стив выглядит удрученно, и Бекка готова уйти. Он снова пожимает ее руку, перед тем, как расстаться. 

-Было здорово повстречаться, мисс Барнс.

-Приятно познакомиться с тобой тоже, Стив.

Баки целует ее в щеку, затем смотрит через плечо, как она уходит. Она изображает как якобы теряет сознание у фонаря. 

-Спасибо за это, - говорит Баки.Несмотря на раздражение и полный провал в попытках отделить рабочее от личного, он всегда может порадоваться за сестру, и то, что она счастлива. - Ты сделал ее год. 

-Она милый ребенок, - говорит Стив, и Баки почти входит в велостоянку, потому что Стив практически светится, смотрит на свою обувь и пытается скрыть радостную улыбку. 

Бекка приходит этим вечером, чтобы выплеснуть поток эмоций. С момента, как он открыл дверь, она не может перестать говорить о Стиве. 

-Он просто так горяч, - говорит она, жуя сэндвич, который она принесла им на ужин. - Это ошеломительно, это разрушительно.

Баки издает звук согласия. 

-И искренне добр. Слышал, как он предложил проводить меня в продуктовый?

-Я стоял рядом. Ему не нужно, чтобы кто-то пытался продать ему Стивена Г. Роджерса. 

-Как ты вообще можешь работать с этим парнем?

-Ты не можешь. Ты печатаешь чушь в ноутбуке, и надеешься, что он заметит, как ты пялишься на него. 

Бекка смеется, все еще в эйфории. Она идет вниз по коридору в туалет, и возвращается несколько минут спустя из его спальни с рамкой в руках. 

-Какой такой нарцисс вешает скетч себя в рамку?

Баки выхватывает его из ее рук. 

-Что ты делала в моей спальне?

-Дверь была открыта, пффф. Кто его нарисовал?

Он кладет рамку рисунком вниз на стойку. Не потому, что ему не нравится смотреть на себя. Просто он хочет защитить бумагу, карандаш, не хочет, чтобы рисунок смазался. 

Глаза Бекки становятся большими. 

-Стив нарисовал это?

Баки испепеляет ее взглядом. 

-Тебе нужно быть шпионом.

-Баки, - говорит она, скептически ухмыляясь. Она рада чему-то, но не говорит, чему именно. Баки быстро меняет тему разговора, и она позволяет ему это сделать, но ему звонит мама через пять минут после того, как Бекка ушла. Она не спрашивает его о Стиве, и это то, как он понимает, что это единственное, о чем она хочет говорить. Баки отказывается сказать даже слово об этом. 

Он идет домой от метро, когда видит Тито, выходящего из магазина у дома. 

-Эй, привет, - говорит Баки, здороваясь. Но лицо Тито озаряется как у ребенка рождественским утром. На коренастом мексиканце с татуировками на шее это выглядит слегка забавно. 

-Баки! Спасибо за рекомендацию, чувак. Такая честь!

-Что?

-Татуировать Капитана Америку? Это будет на всех рекламах на автобусных остановках. 

Тито хлопает Баки по плечу, и уходит. Баки просто стоит на тротуаре, и чувствует как его мозг плавится и стекает вниз по спине. Стив спросил, где он сделал свое тату, и Баки сказал ему, не думая ни о чем. Не думая, что Стив пойдет и сделает татуировку. Боже. Его перваямысль, что Хилл его убьет. Вторая меньше мысль, скорее переполняющее чувство несправедливости, что что-то такое сексапильное как татуированный Стив Роджерс существует в этом мире, и он, скорее всего, никогда это не увидит. 

Он прищуривается все утро, глядя на руки Стива, пытаясь найти подсказку. Он уже готов просто спросить в лоб, но затем Стив замечает его очевидное любопытство и ухмыляется, скотина. Наконец, они в кафетерии на первом этаже, когда терпение Баки лопается. 

-Окей, ладно, скажешь ты мне, блядь, или нет, что ты набил?

Стив смеется, очаровательно громко и неприлично долго, глубоко искренне. 

-Я могу тебе показать? - ухмыляется он. Баки едва удерживается от неловкого возгласа и кивает. 

Стив закатывает рукав своей футболки. На том же месте, где тату у Баки, крест Ревущих Коммандос. Он выглядит уже зажившим, что, учитывая ускоренное восстановление Стива, не дает никакой информации, как долго у него она была. Сыворотка не повлияла на его способность удержать чернила. Это очень красивая татуировка. Зараза. Баки кладет свою руку Стиву на плечо, и использует свой большой палец, чтобы подтолкнуть рукав футболки повыше, чтобы увидеть верхушку креста. Стив тихонько делает вдох сквозь зубы. Баки на автомате смотрит в глаза Стиву. Тот снова смотрит на него сосредоточенно, как если бы он запоминал детали, чтобы нарисовать позже. Жар приливает к лицу Баки. Он откидывается назад на спинку стула, и немного разочарован в самом себе, когда все, что он может сказать: 

-Неплохо. 

Баки выполнил все пункты из брошюр еще на прошлой неделе, и он начинает чувствовать себя виновато за то, что ему платят за то, что он просто проводит время со Стивом, но все еще эгоистично придерживает отчет на пару дней. Как только Стив получит допуск к службе, Баки вернется назад просиживать за офисным столом, пока он не будет готов к своему экзамену на допуск. Он немного беспокоится, что случится после этого. Они больше не будут друзьями по необходимости. Баки не уверен, что сможет воспринять спокойно, если Стив не захочет больше его видеть. Он скажет Хилл завтра на встрече, что подает отчет Фьюри. Сказать Стиву гораздо сложнее. 

-Оу, - говорит Стив удивленно. Баки уверен, что он ведет себя дергано, что тоже не помогает. - Так ты больше не…

-Ты больше не будешь видеть мое прекрасное лицо все время, - перебивает Баки с кривой ухмылкой. 

-Как хорошо, - сухо говорит Стив. -Я уже начал чувствовать себя второсортным. Я собирался сказать, ты не будешь останавливать фильм, чтобы сыграть в дурацкую тривию про столетие, которое я уже погуглил?

Баки смеется. 

-Ты погуглил Крепкого Орешка.

-Конечно, погуглил. Я все гуглю. Они не следят за этим, что ли?

-Неа, я отключил это.

-Вот зачем ты забирал мой ноут. Пффф, все это время я мог смотреть столько порно.

Баки хохочет так сильно, что начинает кашлять, и Стив рассеянно хлопает его по спине. Он забывает поначалу, с каким облегчением он понял, что Стив хочет, чтобы все осталось как прежде.Он забывает заметить, что Стив не добавил его в “они” - те, кто могли следить за его запросами в гугле. 


	6. Chapter 6

Баки сдает свой отчет Фьюри, с рекомендациями по освобождению Стива. Фьюри спорит, что Капитан, для начала, не был в неволе, но Баки не удостаивает его ответа. Несмотря на утверждение Стива, что они продолжат проводить время вместе, Баки не видел его неделю. На его небрежные сообщения в течение первых нескольких дней Стив отвечал: “Извини, занят!” и “Не могу сегодня, позже?”, так что он просто перестал писать ему. Подготовка Стива к экзамену на допуск заставили его думать об оперативной работе, и его кошмары стали хуже. Он устал, встревожен и рассержен, но рад, что это не оставляет ему времени подумать о Стиве, и насколько явно он отсутствует в жизни Баки.Стив, наконец, попадает в руки Наташе, чтобы освежить рукопашные навыки.Она притащила Бартона для тренировки по стрельбе, и это слегка задевает. Она зажимает Баки в углу после еженедельной встречи с Фьюри, чтобы сказать ему что-то, и он заинтригован ее щедростью.

-Он другой, чем я думала, - рассуждает она. 

Баки прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать в ответ гадость. Что, она думала, что он будет как персонаж из мультика, без мыслей или иных чувств, кроме как защищать свою страну?

Но это мило с ее стороны, сообщить ему свежую информацию, поэтому он улыбается. 

-Да. Я тоже. 

Когда Баки замечает его снова, Стив идет вниз по коридору вместе с Хилл, погруженный, похоже, в бурную дискуссию. Баки хочет дать леща тому, что купил ему эту футболку с V вырезом глубокого синего цвета на два размера меньше. Он готов спорить, это Дарси. 

Джинсы, коричневые ботинки и его кожаная куртка поверх футболки. Желание так сильно накатывает на Баки, что шаг его сбивается. В то время, как они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре, взгляд Стива устремляется на него, и снова назад, не прерывая хода беседы, совсем не признавая Баки. Он занят. Конечно, он занят. Он теперь интегральная часть А-команды Фьюри. Все нормально. Баки заходит за угол и ждёт лифта, когда слышит как кто-то подбегает к нему сзади. Он оборачивается и видит Стива, который одновременно выглядит расстроенно и облегченно. Он не успевает ничего сделать, как Стив обнимает его, прижимая к груди. Когда он не отвечает на объятие, Стив делает шаг назад, опустив голову, его щеки розовеют. 

-Эй, приятель. Здорово тебя встретить, - говорит он. 

Тело Баки действует по своему разумению и делает шаг, чтобы снова обнять Стива, так как он не полностью оценил первые объятья. Стив обнимает его ещё крепче и смеётся ему на ухо. Звук вибрирует в его груди и опускается прямо до колен Баки.

-Извини, я не мог остановиться раньше. Нужно было перемолвиться с агентом Хилл.

-Я заметил. Все хорошо?

-Да. Слушай-

Звонок телефона Баки прерывает его. 

-Извини, - мямлит он, проверяя экран. -Это Фьюри, мне нужно бежать.

-Да, точно. Эй - поужинаешь со мной сегодня? - Стив выпалил скороговоркой. Баки ухмыляется.

-Конечно, чувак. У тебя? Я принесу пиццу. 

Он настолько рад встрече со Стивом, что не беспокоится о том, чего хочет Фьюри до того, как оказывается сидящим перед ним. Он замечает, что тот выглядит более устрашающим, чем обычно. 

-Ты был, - Фьюри клокоча издаёт тяжелый вздох, - запрошен - с пеной у рта - Капитаном Америкой для его команды.

Баки моргает.

-Он выставил это условием присоединения к ЩИТу на постоянной основе, поскольку похоже, что ты - единственный из «нас», кому он доверяет.

Баки чувствует разлившееся внутри тепло, и не совсем в полностью приятном смысле. 

-Но я не допущен к службе. 

Фьюри жестом в воздухе показывает, что он уже сказал это Стиву. 

-Ты никому лучше не сделаешь, если вернёшься до того, как будешь готов, но мне не нужно говорить тебе, насколько важен Капитан Роджерс для нашей организации. 

Фьюри может и поддержать и оскорбить одним предложением. 

Баки ждёт несколько часов, пока больше не может, и приносит пиццу к Стиву. Он все ещё не может поверить, ему нужно услышать это от Стива. 

Стив, улыбаясь, открывает дверь и затем прищуривается. 

-Это что, шутка про раннюю пташку?

-Не мог больше ждать, - говорит Баки, и улыбка Стива принимает удивленную форму. 

-Я поговорил с Фьюри.

Улыбка Стива быстро теряет необыкновенную светлоту, и Баки ставит пиццы на стол. 

-Точно. Так что ты думаешь?

-Я думаю, у тебя уже есть хорошая команда. И я не допущен до оперативной работы.

Стив трясёт головой, и выглядит так серьезно, что Баки тает.

-Последнее, что я хочу сделать, это поторопить тебя. Конечно, ты должен подождать, пока ты не будешь готов. Но когда ты будешь готов, я бы хотел, чтобы ты и никто кроме прикрывал меня.

Баки не хотел бы прикрывать никого, кроме Стива, и даже если он не уверен, что он достаточно хорош, чтобы оберегать кого-то настолько важного, он кивает. 

Стив обнимает его, потому что очевидно теперь они это делают.Он теплее, чем обычный человек. Когда Стив отступает назад, улыбаясь так ярко, что это слепит, руки его скользят вниз по рукам Баки к его запястьям, по ладоням и до кончиков пальцев. 

Стива вызывают на задание два дня спустя. Они собирались пойти поесть суши в полдень, но Баки получает он него сообщение в 4 ночи.

Стив: Вызвали. Отсрочка? 

Ты: Конечно но ты платишь

В том, что миссия длится около четырех или пяти дней, нет ничего необычного, но после второго дня Баки не уверен, сколько еще он может терпеть. Он не может сфокусироваться на работе, не может спать дома. Фьюри не скажет ему даже в какой стороне света Стив сейчас, не то что, кто в его команде. Начеку ли они? Может ли Стив положиться на них?

На третий день Баки идет к Фьюри. 

-Ладно,- говорит он из коридора. Фьюри поднимает взгляд от компьютера.

-Тебе нужно быть конкретнее.

-Я присоединюсь к вашей А-команде.

Фьюри складывает руки перед собой на столе. 

-Ты уверен, что ты это делаешь не только потому, что беспокоишься о нем?

Правда срывается с языка без раздумий. 

-Не только.

На четвертый день Баки видит Стива в гребаном коридоре. Он стоит у выхода на лестницу с Дарси, и Баки переживает неприятную вспышку гнева и ревности, которая бросает его в пот. Он марширует мимо них, и краем глаза видит, как Стив замечает его. Стив загорается улыбкой ненадолго, до того, как видит убийственный взгляд на лице Баки. Глаза его становятся большими, он бормочет Дарси до свидания, затем следует за Баки на лестницу. 

-Баки, - говорит он с недоумением. 

-Как давно, блядь? - выплевывает Баки.

-Что?

-Как давно ты вернулся? - Баки видит, как на лице Стива отражается понимание, вместе с облегчением и, возможно, немного с удовольствием. 

-Вернулся прошлой ночью. 

По крайней мере, у него есть совесть выглядеть немного виноватым. 

-Десять часов и ты не мог найти пятнадцать секунд, чтобы отправить мне смс?

-Писать сообщения, это занимает у меня дольше, чем у большинства-

-Черт бы тебя побрал, Стив, - говорит Баки, но он теперь улыбается, потому что Стив не может побороть смех. 

-Ты волновался обо мне, - разливается соловьем Стив, в то время как Баки возвращается назад в коридор. 

-Не привыкай, потому что в следующий раз я буду там с вами. 

Смех Стива резко обрывается, когда он тянется к Баки, чтобы остановить его. 

-Ты уверен?

Они стоят в коридоре между лестницей и холлом, и Баки осознает, что Стив держит его под локоть металлической руки. 

Уверен ли он?

На другой день Баки ловит Стива за тем, как тот тихо напевает себе, “Вот это по-нашему, ага, неторопливо, расслабленно, но очень-очень круто, да, так мы и делаем!”, и ему приходится сесть себе на руки, чтобы не распустить их. Баки влюблен настолько, что совсем не соображает. Не может видеть дальше светлых волос и голубых глаз. 

Последовать за этим человеком в объятья смерти? 

Баки никогда ни в чем не был так уверен.

У Стива утонченность пеликана, когда дело касается флирта, но он старается изо всех сил. Он дразнит, улыбается, смотрит из-под ресниц, которым завидовали все девчонки из Объединения зрелищных предприятий для войск. Он думает, что он не очевиден, пока Дарси не портит абсолютно все.  Он взял на себя обязанность приносить ей кофе в полдень, с тех пор как Баки вернулся к своей обычной работе, и в спортзале можно провести не так уж много часов, прежде чем сойти с ума. Эта рутина приятна, она хихикает, и не обращается с ним как со старшим по званию или приведением. 

-Карамельный латте,- объявляет Стив, передавая ей сладкий напиток. Он снял крышку, и уже отхлебнул, и этот так же отвратителен как и предыдущий. Дарси берет кофе и ставит его на стол. Весь этаж просто пчелиный улей, состоящий из отгороженных рабочих мест, с тонкими стенами и открытой планировкой, но она даже не переходит на шепот. 

-Ты жаришь Баки?

Стив захлебывается на вдохе. Ему удается выкашлять резким шепотом: “Нет!”, но она все еще смотрит на него подозрительно, до тех пор, пока ему не удается восстановить дыхание. 

-Ты уверен?

-Я думаю, я бы знал. 

Она откидывается назад в своем кресле и скрещивает руки на груди. 

-Ну, если когда-нибудь захочешь, я уверена, он будет только за. 

Стив снова закашливается. Дарси отхлебывает кофе еще раз, мычит, и смотрит на этикетку с одобрением .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую пел Стив
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RMQksXpQSk


	7. Chapter 7

Как только это становится потенциальной возможностью, Баки обнаруживает, что он хочет вернуться к оперативной работе как можно скорее, лишь бы спасти себя от агонии, переживая снова, когда Стив отправляется на очередную миссию без него. 

Фьюри предоставил ему самому решать когда, поэтому он просит Стива научить его тому, чему он научился у Клинта и Наташи. Если Баки думал, что работа со Стивом и ознакомление его с 21м веком протестировали твердость его характера, тренировки со Стивом вместе - это чертов кошмар. Баллистика, впрочем, нормально, потому что им нужно всего лишь стоять рядом друг с другом, но рукопашка утомительна по ряду причин. Стив не нагружает его всерьез, но Баки словно с цепи срывается, как будто ему нужно что-то доказать. Первый раз, когда он опрокидывает Стива на спину, и видит свою металлическую руку на его груди, не дающую ему подняться, у него случается паническая атака. Он вскрикивает и дергается назад, спотыкаясь, уходит в раздевалку. Он свешивает голову между колен, все его тело дрожит, и он слышит, как Стив прибегает к нему. Он хочет оттолкнуть его, сказать ему, чтобы он проваливал, но он не может говорить. Стив тихо сидит на скамейке рядом с ним, пока он не может поднять голову. Стив подбадривает его улыбкой. 

-Я думаю, это все на сегодня.

-Я могу... - начинает протестовать Баки, но голос его ломается, и Стив отвечает ему.

-Нет, - говорит он с добротой в голосе, но твердо. - Это хорошее начало”. 

Потом он старается быть чуть медленнее, и Стив похоже целится в его левую сторону, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы он бил металлическим кулаком до тех пор, пока ему не становится также комфортно использовать его, как правый. 

Баки уверен, что Дарси покупает одежду для Стива, потому что теперь его тренировочные футболки неприлично обтягивающие. Это хорошо для тренировки стойкости духа, не реагировать на капельки пота на лбу Стива, стекающие вниз по его шее, пока они борятся. 

Он достаточно много думал о том, как сделать так, чтобы Стив оказался под ним, - не часто, но может быть, слишком часто, как может Стив позволяет ему это сделать - и тогда кровь вскипает в его венах, пузырится, словно шампанское. 

Когда они дерутся на тренировках, вокруг собирается толпа. Другие агенты в зале останавливают то, чем они занимались, чтобы посмотреть. Идущие по коридору сотрудники собираются у окна. Несмотря на то, что Стив улучшенный суперсолдат, он новичок в современном военном деле. У Баки много тренировок за плечами, и много практики, где он использовал полученные навыки. Плюс чертова металлическая рука. Так что они, можно сказать, на одном уровне. Выносливость Стива выше крыши, но в один день он отвлекается на что-то, и Баки наносит ему удар. Голова Стива дергается в сторону, и он отшатывается назад. Кровь из его разбитой - идеальной - нижней губы капает вниз по его подбородку. Паника и гордость охватывают Баки с одинаковой силой. 

Он причинил боль Стиву. 

Он ударил суперсолдата прямо по лицу. 

-Я тебя достал, - говорит Баки удивленно. 

-Да, ты смог, - Стив искренне трогает губу большим пальцем. 

-Ты в порядке?

Стив криво улыбается. От комбинации вспотевшего Стива с разбитой губой у Баки кружится голова. 

-Нужно чуть больше, чтобы сделать мне больно. Есть силы на еще один раунд?

Баки поднимает кулаки вверх. 

-А что? Засыпаешь, старичок?

За несколько дней до экзамена на допуск он снова бросает Стива на лопатки на мат и прижимает его, и его тело без разрешения задерживается. Только на долю секунды дольше, чем нужно, чтобы он мог насладиться ощущением бедер Стива между его бедрами, твердых мышц рук под кончиками его пальцев. Когда он откатывается прочь, с шуткой, готовой сорваться с языка, Стив стоит там и смотрит на него, его глаза потемнели, лицо раскраснелось от нагрузки. Баки протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться, и Стив хватает ее, смеется и толкается, и момент упущен. 

-Эй, хочешь поужинать?- спрашивает Баки, когда Стив берет трубку, со второй попытки. Вы могли бы подумать, что с его суперслухом он может найти телефон в любое время в квартире. 

-Оу, Я.

Баки продолжает говорить. 

-Я думаю суши следующее в твоем списке. Мы слишком надолго застряли на Индийской кухне. Я начинаю потеть соусом карри. 

-Я вообще-то иду сегодня выпить пива с Сэмом. Хочешь пойти?

Это заставляет Баки остановиться. 

-Оу. 

Стив теперь гуляет самостоятельно, катается на велосипеде, покупает себе продукты вместо доставки. У него есть отдельная от Баки жизнь. Конечно, есть; и это правильно. Это не должно расстраивать его. 

-Я не хочу мешать. 

-Ты не помешаешь, это не свидание или вроде того. В смысле, он гетеро. Не то, чтобы я- Стив резко вдыхает и заканчивает скороговоркой.-Я-буду-больше-чем-рад-тебя-видеть

Баки бы все отдал сейчас - он бы отдал свою правую руку, чтобы получить хоть какие-то подсказки языка тела. 

-Ты заслужил свою независимость. Мне не нужно быть твоим сопровождающим все время.

-Да, но я - я имею в виду, как тебе хочется. 

Дистанция. Немного дистанции будет хорошо в любом случае. Резко дернувшись, он осознает, каким абсурдно созависимым он стал. Его голова начинает идти кругом от расширившихся границ их не-по-работе дружбы. 

-Я пропущу. Развлекайся.

Он чувствует себя виноватым за странное чувство тревоги, сидящее внутри, что только добавляет ему дискомфорта. И Уилсон прекрасный человек, он болтает с ними перед групповыми встречами. Очевидно, что Сэм писает кипятком от того, что он знает Капитана Америку по имени, но он не показывает вида. Он действительно хороший чувак. Он нравится Баки. Не то, чтобы он и Стив приделаны друг к другу, вовсе нет. Они видят друг друга три или четыре вечера в неделю. Но ожидая компании Стива, Баки находит ее отсутствие депрессивным. Он всегда любил людей; прошло много времени после инцидента, прежде чем это вернулось назад, он наконец-то стал чувствовать себя лучше, и одиночество не привлекает его сегодня. Он собирает себе ужин из печального содержимого своего холодильника, и листает Нетфликс в течение часа, прежде чем взять Киндл, но и Киндл не вызывает у него интереса. Он находит свой телефон и открывает свои сообщения со Стивом. Его последнее сообщение Стиву было вчера: “Спускаюсь в зал через 20 минут, идем я надаю тебе по жопе снова”, на которое Стив ответил шестью злыми эмоджи и одной какашкой. Его пальцы застыли над кнопками. Он может спросить, где они и встретиться с ними, но тогда он еще больше будет чувствовать себя навязавшимся. Он может попросить назначить время для суши. Он может просто сказать привет, просто выйти на связь, просто получить немного его внимания. 

Его телефон вибрирует в его руках, и он роняет его себе на колени, матерясь от испуга. Фото Бекки смотрит на него с солнечной улыбкой и неприличным жестом. Если он ей позволит, она повиснет у него на ушах на многие часы, она прыгнет на поезд и через 45 минут будет у него. Ему не обязательно быть одному. Но она не та компания, которую он хочет. Он наблюдает как телефон вибрирует в течение минуты, прежде, чем нажать на красную кнопку. 

-Эй, доктор Д., - говорит Баки застенчиво, когда стучит легонько и просовывает голову вовнутрь. 

Доктор Дэвис улыбается ему из-за своего стола. Она встает, чтобы встретить его на полпути среди большого количества диванов и стульев в ее просторном открытом офисе. 

-Баки, как здорово снова тебя увидеть.

\- Извините, что мне пришлось отменить несколько последних встреч, - Баки отказывается называть их сессиями, плевать он хотел на непреклонность в терминологии у секретаря в приемной. 

-Но я посещал встречи ветеранов со Стивом, - предлагает он в качестве перемирия. 

Светлые брови доктора Дэвис выразительно приподнимаются, и это вся реакция, которую он получает. 

-Я рада, что ты, наконец, относишься к этому серьезно. Ты все еще регулярно видишься с Капитаном Роджерсом?

-Э, да. Полу-регулярно. Пару раз в неделю ужин или пиво у него.

-Он был в твоей квартире?

-Э, нет. Разве мы не должны говорить об оперативной работе? Это ведь часть моей оценки на допуск?

-Все твое здоровье, включая эмоциональное, вовлечено в этот процесс. Это включает отношения с друзьями.

-Стив хороший друг, - говорит Баки, может быть, чересчурвоодушевленно. 

-Чудесно, - говорит она. - Как ты спишь?

-Честно, не то, чтобы хорошо последние несколько недель. Тренировки по ведению боя вернули назад некоторые сны - кошмары, - с таким же успехом можно называть их тем, чем они являются, - но они более размытые сейчас. Не такие четкие. Не такие реальные.

К концу своего часа он начинает покачивать ногой, и практически выбегает из офиса, после того, как пожимает руку доктору Д. на прощание, потому что мама оторвала бы ему голову, если бы он не был как минимум вежлив с кем-то, кто пытается помочь его упрямой жопе.  Уходя, он делает глубокий вдох. Дело сделано. Если доктор Дэвис не думает, что он достаточно стабилен психически, чтобы быть в команде Стива, он доверится ее экспертизе и будет 100% рад, что кто-то умный оценивает всех бедолаг, ответственных за безопасность Стива. 

За его спиной Фьюри и Мария смотрят, как он разряжает обойму в бумажную цель, равномерно распределив выстрелы между головой и грудью. Он почти не спал прошлой ночью, спасибо встрече с доктором Д., вытащившей на поверхность неуверенность, и просто нервам по поводу оставшегося оценочного процесса, но мышечная память помогает ему. Он думает, что все идет хорошо.  Когда они выходят в коридор, направляясь в зал для оценки рукопашного боя, Баки находит Стива, прислонившегося к стене. У него во рту леденец. Баки испепеляет его взглядом, но Стив просто улыбается в ответ, и присоединяется к ним, шагая позади Марии и Директора. 

-Неплохо, - говорит он. 

-Неплохо, - мычит Баки. - Я прошел на отлично.

Где он, блядь, вообще нашел леденец? Зашел этим утром к педиатру? Его рот посинел от леденца, Баки может это заметить, когда Стив облизывает губы. Баки хочет спросить, пытается ли Стив его отвлечь, но это означало бы, что он признает Стива привлекательным.

Должно быть, его нервозность заметна, потому что Стив спрашивает: 

-Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не приходил?

-Нет, все нормально. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, - говорит Баки, и он удивлен меньше, чем должен бы, потому что понимает, что это правда. 

Знание того, что Стив смотрит, подстегивает его, когда он борется с Наташей на мате. Она скользка как уж, и в два раза быстрее. Она прыгает вверх к его плечам, чтобы поймать его в захват бедрами, но он ждал этого приема, и падает на колени, чтобы скатиться и прижать ее. Баки бегло поднимает взгляд, подсознательно, чтобы найти Стива. Быстро переводит его на Марию и Фьюри, когда они оба приближаются с поздравлениями, но этого момента было достаточно для Баки, чтобы увидеть таинственный взгляд, заволакивающий черты Стива. Наташа ухмыляется, когда он подает ей руку, и поднимает ее на ноги с пола, ее взгляд выразительно переключается со Стива назад на Баки. Он игнорирует ее. Баки размышляет о том, как выглядело лицо Стива, даже когда Стив и Наташа собираются вместе около него, сговариваясь пойти выпить пива, чтобы отпраздновать его оценки. Он думает, покоробила ли Стива грубая сила металлической руки на фоне женской кожи, или его восхитила сила, спрятанная в теле Баки. 

Наташа выбирает встретиться в баре в 8 вечера, чтобы у нее было время пойти домой и переодеться, но она появляется у дверей квартиры Баки в 7 часов. 

-Откуда ты - нет, забудь, просто проходи. Что ты тут делаешь?

На ней красные кожаные леггинсы, черная туника, ботинки и агрессивно выглядящие украшения. Эти шипы не могут быть удобными для ее ключиц, но если она выглядит так, чтобы отпугнуть потенциальных приставал, то она преуспела. 

Она следует за ним на кухню. 

-Просто пришла потусить. Перед игрой. Одеть тебя, или что-то такое. 

-Я взрослый человек. Меня не нужно одевать.

-Ты собираешься быть в этом?

Он отказывается стыдиться своих джинсов и футболки. 

-Тебе нужна помощь, - говорит она, и направляется прямиком к шкафу в его спальне, как будто она уже бывала в его квартире. Она швыряет в него зеленый свитер и черные брюки, и бросает берцы к его ногам. 

-Моя мама подарила мне этот свитер, я выгляжу в нем напыщенным. 

-Я видела тебя в нем на рождественской вечеринке. Ты выглядишь в нем секси. Просто надень.

Баки думает, что это так на нее непохоже. С другой стороны, он не знает, что на нее похоже. Она предложила ему помочь, когда он только начал работать со Стивом, она держала его в курсе по поводу его прогресса. 

-Зачем ты это делаешь? - спрашивает он, потому что смотреть на нее с ожиданием просто бесполезно, никаких ответов, только уничижительный взгляд. 

-Мы идем в бар. Ты должен хорошо выглядеть. Может быть, Ст- кто-нибудь заметит.

Баки говорили, что он может взглядом сровнять с землей здания, но Наташа Романов просто мило улыбается ему в ответ. 

Он открывает две бутылки пива и подает ей одну. Они стоят у кухонной стойки, болтая о ерунде минут двадцать. Она ждет, пока он поворачивается к ней спиной, споласкивая бутылки для переработки, чтобы сказать: “Ты правда прошел большой путь. Я знаю, что ты не всегда можешь это увидеть, но ты многого добился. И мы рады за тебя. Мы хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив.” 

Он не уверен, есть ли там “мы”, или для нее это просто проще, чем говорить “Я”. 

-Готов?- спрашивает она с легкостью, прежде чем он может что-то ответить, и это смягчает его сердце.

Они встречаются со Стивом, Сэмом и Клинтом в баре. Сердце Баки поет, когда он видит эту светлую голову, болтающую и смеющуюся с друзьями. Он выполнил свою работу, помог Стиву разобраться в незнакомой ему культуре - хотя он до сих пор не уверен, нужна ли была вообще его помощь Стиву. Его душа радуется процветанию Стива. Как и у каждого в радиусе ста ярдов вокруг; смех его поднимается вверх и плывет под тяжелым битом громкой колонки в углу, и освещает темное помещение. 

-Идем, - говорит Наташа, подталкивая его плечом. Она мягко улыбается ему, и он ничего не может поделать, думая, как она красива. Конечно, он всегда считал ее красивой, объективно, без вопросов, но это Наташа сейчас. 

Она обвивает себя вокруг Клинта - что, ладно, вот это сюрприз - и Стив покупает всем следующий раунд, потому что “75-летняя задержка зарплаты”. 

Не проходит много времени, как люди начинают замечать Стива. Чудо, что они сидели так долго без вмешательства. Стив уже тактично отказал одной женщине, когда невысокий парень с песочно светлыми волосами трогает его за руку и предлагает купить ему выпить. Черты его лица деликатны и почти женственны; он действительно очень красив, и выглядит взволнованно, приближаясь к 6-футовому качку. Баки испытывает к нему немного симпатии, но не то, чтобы очень. 

-Спасибо, но я здесь с друзьями. Хорошего вечера, - говорит Стив. 

-Тебе стоило поговорить с ним, - говорит Баки, когда Стив оборачивается. Стив пожимает плечами и бросает на него вскользь взгляд. 

-Мне все равно нравятся брюнеты. 

Хах.

-Ну ты переборчивый засранец, разве нет?

-Могу себе позволить?

Что это за нахер? Баки никогда не видел такого Стива, глаза полузакрыты, ухмылка на губах. Баки слишком вовлечен, чтобы объективно анализировать, что Стив делает, поэтому он перестал пытаться. Его мозг пытается сказать ему, что Стив флиртует, но Баки слишком рационален, чтобы позволить этой мысли оформиться. У него есть только одна рука, и он не спал спокойно уже 14 месяцев; и Стив, у него, конечно, есть свои проблемы, но он все-таки Капитан Америка, образец всего хорошего в мире. 

-К тому же, - продолжает Стив, пока голова Баки идет кругом в попытке придумать остроумный ответ, - этот вечер про тебя. 

Стив машет бармену, и Баки сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться от надвигающегося неуместного прикосновения. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если его вышибут из команды до первой же совместной миссии за сексуальные домогательства. Стив не может даже слегка опьянеть, но все же выпивает со всеми. Наташа угрожает заставить Стива потанцевать, но он изображает раненого утенка, и очевидно, это работает даже с самыми черствыми сердцами. Она переводит свои угрозы на Баки, пока Сэм и Клинт болтаются на периферии, объявляя себя знатоками выдуманных танцев. Баки пытается разыграть ПТСР карту - “толпы людей, громкая музыка” - но Наташа беспощадна, и тянет его с собой на танцпол с затаенной силой Черной Вдовы. Он удивлен, когда она жмется к нему, и трется об него, как если бы они собирались уйти потом вдвоем домой. Но в глазах ее нет флирта, только смех, и он качает головой. 

-Ну же, Баки, - говорит она ему на ухо. - Ст- кто-то смотрит. 

Он слегка обеспокоен, что же Наташа увидела, чтобы думать, что такие намеки допустимы, но Наташа шпион мирового уровня, так что он надеется, что он не был очевиден для кого-то еще. Он хватает ее за бедра и наклоняется ближе, просунув ногу между ее ногами, и за это он вознагражден ее искренним смехом. Если Стив смотрит, Баки не собирает упустить шанс устроить небольшое шоу. Баки перестает пить после третьего бурбона, громкая музыка и толпа прижавшая его к Стиву, когда они стоят у бара, заставляет его ощутить себя более пьяным, чем он есть на самом деле. Сэм, Клинт и Наташа провели большую часть вечера на танцполе, подходя к бару и уходя обратно, в то время как Стив и Баки наклонились ближе друг к другу, наблюдая за людьми и смеясь. Он удивлен, когда включается верхний свет и их начинают выгонять. 

-Эй Баки, давай отведем их к Миссис Монтенегро, - предлагает Стив, когда их группа собралась вместе на тротуаре в свежести ночного воздуха, не готовые еще расходиться, позволяя спешащей толпе обойти их. Ресторан называется “Тамалес Тамалес Тамалес”, выполнен красным с танцующими тамалес на желтой крыше, но для Стива, потому что он очарователен, это Миссис Монтенегро. Баки награждает его улыбкой. И он, правда, не против тамалес сейчас. 


	8. Chapter 8

Стив подает ему небольшой лист бумаги, его аккуратный ужимистый почерк покрывает обе стороны листа. Он выглядит настолько взволнованным, что Баки сначала сканирует лист на наличие слов-флагов. Хотя “смерть”, “убийство” и “прощай, жестокий мир”, к счастью, отсутствуют, “ЛГБТ” выделяется как иностранец в Китае. 

Это открытое письмо для ЛГБТ сообщества.

-Хилл захочет это одобрить, - говорит Баки. 

-Я знаю, я хочу, чтобы ты сначала одобрил. 

Ладно. 

Баки приходится ходить по квартире, пока он читает. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы остановить дрожь. Стив упоминает Пегги; он, правда, любил ее, но она была единственной женщиной, к которой он питал похожие чувства, и у него даже не было шанса понять, что это было. Он пишет, что это тоже нормально, не знать, не запихивать себя в рамки, не вешать на себя ярлык. Что ты просто можешь быть собой, и Стив Роджерс будет любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. 

-Боже, Стив, хотел бы я, чтобы ты был в моем детстве.

-Я тоже, - говорит он мягко. - Думаешь, так подойдет?

-Да, Стив. Я думаю, это прекрасно. Это будет значить очень, очень много для многих людей. 

Стив выдыхает. 

-Хотя не для всех. 

-Да, но эти жопошники не имеют значения. Ты же знаешь, что действительно имеет значение.

Стив улыбается ему словно он солнце на рассвете, и это забавно, потому что Баки вполне уверен, что этот же вид на полу-постоянной основе прилип и к его лицу, после всего времени, которое он провел со Стивом.Это нелепо, видеть это отражение теплоты, когда все, что Баки сделал, это был его другом. Но он купается в этом ощущении минуту, прежде чем прочищает горло и отдает Стиву его бумагу. 

Каминг-аут Стива проходит так же хорошо, как и ожидалось. Его продуманное и сердечное письмо опубликовано в Хафф Пост (после того, как с энтузиазмом было одобрено Марией Хилл, у которой, оказывается, все же есть сердце - у Стива есть талант располагатьк себе людей). Он был усыновлен ЛГБТКИА сообществом, и мерч Капитана Америки снова улетает с полок, благодаря гордящимся хипстерам или рассерженными бро, покупающим мерч с целью его сжечь. Баки думает, интересно, знают ли они, что процент от этих денег все равно идет на увеличение дохода Стива. 

Впоследствии, Баки был даже упомянут в статье, названной “Есть ли бойфренд у Капитана Америки?”, о которой он и Стив решительно не разговаривают. В ней даже есть коллаж фотографий, где они вместе, о которых Баки не имеет никакого понятия (и он ещё называет себя прекрасно натренированным тайным агентом). Одно из них с телефона девчонки Монтенегро. Они все довольно инкриминирующие, вне контекста, на одной из них они искренне смотрят друг на друга, на другой стоят близко друг к другу или смеются. Баки может быть да, а может быть нет, сделал скриншот, чтобы спрятать его в тайную папку на своем компьютере. Баки знает, что Стив видел статью, потому что Дарси ужасная сплетница, и Стив не может взглянуть ему в глаза целых полтора дня после того, как статья вышла в свет. 

-Как ты мог ничего мне не рассказать, - требует Бекка вместо того, чтобы поздороваться, когда Баки отвечает на ее звонок, затем почти перебивает себя, продолжая, - Я знала-

-Бекка, Стив и я не встречаемся. 

Он теребит ворот своей футболки, что-то душноеи беспокойное царапается в его груди. 

-Оу, - приунывше отвечает она. 

-Пресса просто извлекает выгоду, потому что он в новостях, используя все, что они могут наскрести”. 

-Оу, - снова говорит она. 

Может быть, Баки нужно расставить все по своим местам. Сходить на свидание с женщиной, или вроде того. Если Стив написал это письмо, чтобы открыться, это значит, что он хочет вернуться к свиданиям. И вероятно, он не хочет, чтобы все думали, что у него уже есть бойфренд. Не то, чтобы это маленькое недоразумение могло остановить толпу. Стив, наконец-то, заговаривает о статье, потому что он не способен не извиняться, даже за что-то слегка негативное, к чему он имел отношение. 

-Мне жаль, Баки, - вываливает он, когда им пришлось совершитьускользающий маневр, чтобы стряхнуть с хвоста папарацци, материализовавшихся снаружи у их любимого Старбакса. Баки пожимает плечами.

-Без проблем. Это мои 15 минут славы. Я знал, что ты пригодишься, - говорит он, пихая Стива локтем. Стив пытается сдержать усмешку. 

-Ты такой козлина.

-Да, это часть моего шарма. 

Баки стоит в раздевалке, собираясь переодеться из его мокрых от пота вещей, когда краем уха он слышит беседу, очевидно не предназначенную для его ушей. Стив все еще в зале, разговаривает с другим агентами, и Баки этому рад. 

-Чувак год перекладывал бумаги, и теперь он внезапно он в тактической группе Капитана Америки? Просто рассуждаю, - это звучит как Хендрикс. 

-Рассуждаешь о чем?

-Я говорю, что, может, он соснул несколько членов, чтобы пропустить несколько ступенек карьерной лестницы. Ты знаешь, Капитан вечно трясется над ним. 

Баки появляется за ними в зеркале. Хендрикс роняет дезодорант в раковину и оборачивается. Баки вытесняет его к стойке.

-Хочешь мне что-то сказать? - рычит он. 

Хендриксраспахивает глаза, и его компаньон - Баки не уверен, что встречал его раньше - медленно отступает назад. Баки удовлетворен страхом в его глазах, но также испытывает отвращение к себе. Его металлическая рука скрутила футболку Хендрикса, и он так сильно хочет толкнуть его в зеркало, разбить ему лицо, сломать нос, потому что если им хочется думать, что он протрахал свой путь в А команду, ради Бога, но приплетать Стива?

-Чувак, я не имел в виду... - Хендрикс напрягается, взгляд его перескакивает через плечо Баки. Баки смотрит в зеркало, чтобы увидеть Стива, стоящего позади него в проходе, хмурого, со скрещенными на груди руками, в угрожающей позе. Как раз вовремя, спасибо, друг.

-Чувак, извини.

Баки отталкивает Хендрикса, и разворачивается, чтобы схватить свой вещмешок со скамьи. Он удаляется, не переодевшись, Стив следует за ним.

-Что случилось? - Стив спрашивает в коридоре. Баки смотрит на него.

-Ты не слышал? - Стив отрицательно качает головой. 

И он все же был готов врубиться за него, всегда на стороне Баки, всегда поддержит. Челюсть Баки слегка расслабляется, менее напряжена. 

-Они думают, чтобы попасть в команду, я тебя трахнул. 

Стив закашливается и останавливается как вкопанный, и симпатично розовеет от щек вниз по шее. 

-Этот придурок...- затем он резко оборачивается, будто собираясь вернуться в раздевалку, чтобы надавать кому-то по жопе.

Баки удерживает его за руку. 

-Стив, ты уже напугал их до усрачки, я думаю, этого достаточно, - смеется Баки, вся злость ушла от него и перетекла в праведный гнев Стива. 

Баки тянет Стива за руку, но тот делает два шага и снова останавливается. 

-Этот говнюк больше не в команде.

-Стив, Стив. 

Стив издает вздох. 

-Ты прав, я бы этого не сделал. Но это полная херня. Ты много работал, чтобы оказаться там, где ты сейчас, я знаю, как это важно для тебя, - говорит он, брови гневно нахмурены. - Прости.

-Стив, это 100% не твоя вина. 

Стив опускает голову. 

-Ну, я уверен, что это не помогает, что я...- он мрачно обводит рукой вокруг Баки, затем лифт в конце коридора пищит открываясь, и Баки никогда не узнает, как Стив закончил бы это предложение. 

Наташа бодро шагает по коридору навстречу ним, в тренировочной одежде, ее черно-красный вещмешок болтается за плечом. 

-Эй, парни, - говорит она, каким-то образом умудряясь впихнуть двусмысленность между двумя совершенно невинными словами.

-Жаль, мы разминулись. Позвоните мне в следующий раз. 

Стив ждет, когда двери лифта закроются, прежде чем спросить:

-Ты и Наташа когда-нибудь были… вместе?

-Ха, нет. Тем вечером она просто думала, что это весело.

-Весело, - мычит Стив. 

-Мы вообще-то не разговаривали много до недавнего времени, но я думаю, что мы были друзьями дольше, чем я осознавал.

-Когда-нибудь работал с ней в одной команде?

-Да, мы были на нескольких заданиях вместе. 

До того, как все пошло по звезде. 

-Вы поэтому не встречались? Потому что вы в одной команде, и это против правил?

Когда Стив задает так много вопросов подряд, это значит, что он в режиме расследования. Но Баки не уверен, что именно он пытается выяснить. 

-А, нет. Я не думаю, что это прямо против правил в любом случае, больше как бы в зависимости от случая. Но я был бы не против не идти с ней на задание. Фьюри всегда посылает ее на эти политические штуки, которые обычно требуют ношения костюма и шампанского.

Стив улыбается. 

-Ты бываешь на них с ней?

-Был пару раз. Я не шпион, но моя лицевая симметрия делает так, что люди хотят рассказать мне свои секреты. Плюс, знаешь, металлическая рука. 

Стив смотрит на кнопки лифта в течение минуты, потом мягко смеется. 

-Извини, я просто представляю тебя в бабочке.

-Я, черт возьми, хорошо выгляжу. 

Стив ухмыляется своей знакомой саркастической улыбкой, которая слегка ослабевает по углам. 

-Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. 

Баки резко просыпается и вздрагивает. Это не то, чтобы необычно, кроме того, что его разбудило. Он тянется к телефону, не задумываясь. Стив отвечает со второго гудка. 

-Эй, - говорит он мягко, потому что если сейчас и не середина ночи, то очень близко. Его голос как бальзам на душу, словно он сейчас рядом. 

-Мне приснился сон, - говорит Баки, и звук его голоса удивляет его самого. Грубый, отчаянный. - Я падал, как снег. 

Это не имеет никакого смысла, но ему нужно это сказать, чтобы выкинуть из головы. Он знает, что Стив не будет против. 

-Где был я? - спрашивает Стив, принимая за данность, что где бы ни был Баки, даже во сне, Стив будет рядом. 

-Тянулся ко мне.

-И я поймал тебя?

Баки закрывает снова глаза, и как наяву, рука Стива тянется к нему, так близко, и затем ускользает все дальше и дальше. 

-Нет.

-Вот видишь? Это просто сон, - говорит Стив. Баки может услышать, что тот улыбается, голос его наполнен симпатией и пониманием. Баки сильно прикусывает губу, чтобы не дать слезам пролиться. - Я всегда тебя поймаю.

Фьюри вызывает из обоих в свой офис для брифинга для задания. Каким-то образом, хотя никто не сказал нему, он становится заместителем Стива. Их команда будет изменяться в зависимости от задания, основываясь на целях миссии и сильных сторонах агентов, но Стив и Баки являются постоянными участниками. 

-Экстремистская группировка пытается развязать Гражданскую войну в Гайане, используя украденное американское оружие, - говорит Фьюри, швыряя папку перед ними. 

Стив открывает ее, и Баки смотрит поверх его плеча. 

-Их оперативная база спрятана в дождевых лесах. Наши разведданные со спутников два дня назад идентифицировали генерала Родриго Гарсию; его поимка имеет наивысший приоритет.

Баки чувствует, как пульсирует его кровь из-за нервов. Готов ли он? Что если что-то пойдет не так? Они одеваются на базе, самолет доставит их в Венесуэлу, оттуда вертолет доставит их на место. 

Баки не может полноценно насладиться видом Стива в его костюме так близко. Он в своей голове переключился на режим миссии, но когда он одевается и поворачивается, то ловит Стива на том, что тот пялится на него, и он снова возвращается назад в свое тело. 

Стив смотрит на его черные берцы, черные холщовые штаны, черный жилет, до того, как остановить свой взгляд на его лице. Задняя сторона шеи Баки начинает вспотевать.

-Ты… отрезал рукав от своей куртки? - его голос тщательно размерен, но саркастическая улыбка начинает появляться на его губах. 

Баки смотрит вниз на свою серебристую руку, переливающуюся во флюоресцентном свете. 

-Да. Пластины рвут ткань. 

Это не совсем правда. Первая модель руки цепляла и рвала все, что он носил, но Старк пресек это немедленно. Эта модель бесшовна. Баки даже попытался порезаться об нее, но она такая же гладкая, как его собственная кожа. Но Баки знает, что сияющий металл устрашает, и он уже отрезал рукав куртки, так что он так это и оставил. 

-Ты имеешь в виду, потому что это выглядит круче, - говорит Стив. 

-Да, конечно, в основном из-за этого. Но также, пластины, - он слегка помахивает рукой. Стив смеется, и Баки подталкивает его плечом, когда они направляются к ангару. 

-Ты думаешь, это круто. 

Стив мотает головой, ухмыляясь. 

-Я этого не говорит. Я сказал круче. 

В их команде четыре агента. Баки легко переключается в режим миссии. Со Стивом в прицеле его винтовки, легко отключиться от всего остального. У него есть важное задание. Самая важная вещь на свете. 

Лагерь экстремистов спрятан в переплетении ползучих деревьев, металл выкрашен в зеленый цвет, ровныйи непрерывный. Камеры наблюдения и дверь просто невидимы. Баки занимает позицию повыше, на дереве, скользком из-за мха и переполненном всякой живностью. Паук размером с его ладонь крадется рядом с его головой, но у Баки дыхание снайпера, и он уверен - довольно уверен, как на 89% уверен - что эта тварь даже не оценивает его как угрозу. 

Стив беззвучно ведет своих агентов вовнутрь. Баки сканирует местность сквозь оптический прицел, но видимость тут просто кошмарная. 

Шесть минут позже, он слышит звуки драки в наушниках, и все очень быстро начинает идти наперекосяк. Раздается выстрел, и деревья так близко, что очень сложно сказать, прозвучал ли он внутри или снаружи, кроме того, что он раздирает плоть бедра Баки. 

Он теряет свою винтовку во время падения с дерева, но замечает, что стрелок на северо-западе и направляется прямиком к нему. Этого стрелок не ожидал, и он пускается в бега, оставляя Баки легкий путь для преследования. Он ковыляет за ним, прислоняясь к дереву, без намерения убить, только замедлить свою цель. 

Из наушников он слышит, что Стива и компанию выдавливают к точке эвакуации, так что Баки разворачивается и следует назад к ним навстречу. Но как только он поворачивается, другой выстрел просвистел над его головой и впился в дерево. Он не был сделан сзади - это еще один стрелок. 

-Баки, - голос Стива ломается в его наушниках. - Срочно сюда, нам нужно взлетать!” Он слышит как пули попадают в металл, кто-то матерится. 

-Никак нет, взлетайте. Я слишком далеко, у меня два хвоста, - он разворачивается и делает выстрел в направлении второго стрелка, и получает в ответ еще одну пулю, вонзившуюся в дерево рядом с его плечом. Он стреляет снова, и слышит приглушенный крик. 

-Я не оставлю тебя, - Стив звучит отчаянно, но без злости. Это хорошо, если он не приказывает Баки остаться на месте, чтобы тот притащил его в вертолет, перекинув его через звездно-полосатое плечо. У Баки по крайней мере есть шанс, чтобы тот понял причину. 

-Просто вернись за мной позже, боже, ты такой драматичный. 

Баки отрывает кусок ткани от своего ремня, и туго завязывает его вокруг бедра. Сойдет на сейчас, он не может кровоточить везде и оставить им след. 

-Ты такой говнюк, - мычит Стив, на фоне звука лопастей вертолета.

Баки крадется по джунглям в течение следующего часа, потом залезает на дерево, чтобы переждать. Он перевязывает рану чуть лучше; она неприглядна и болит что пиздец, но она навылет, и кости или крупные артерии не задеты. Когда темнеет, он надевает прибор ночного видения, и его уши дергаются от звуков хищников, природных и других; звуков ломающихся сучков и трещащих жуков. Когда они закрадываются в поле его видимости, он расстреливает двух разведчиков одного за другим, и отдыхает, но не спит. Он слезает с дерева, когда змея в два раза больше него самого, скользит в ветвях дерева. Нахуй это все. 

Он перемещается на 100 ярдов к северу и ждет. Он дает Стиву еще 8 часов, после этого ему придется действовать. Баки угнездился между двух поваленных деревьев. Мох мягок словно подушка, и Баки пытается не думать о всех тварях, которые могут укусить его, и вероятно ползают у его лица. 

Двумя часами позднее, когда утренний влажный воздух поднимает туман вокруг него, он слышит звуки ботинок, идущих к нему. Он прислоняет пистолет к дереву, когда видит большой дурацкий щит Стива, направляющийся к нему. Спасибо Боже, спасибо Боже, спасибо бля Боже.

Стив опускается на колени, и берет лицо Баки в ладони. 

-Боже Баки. Слава Богу, - Стив кладет свою руку ему на шею, и тянет его вперед, прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу Баки.

Баки приходит в голову, где-то на задворках его мозга, что ни разу в его жизни никто из его друзей этого не делал. Даже в самых жопных ситуациях, в которых был его отряд. Это то, что друзья делали в 30-е? Потому что это не то, что только-друзья делают в эти дни. Но это так приятно, что он не находит в себе сил беспокоиться. 

Глаза Стива крепко зажмурены, на его приоткрытых губах вздох. Он роняет голову, и задевает нос Баки своим, и на один сумасшедший момент, Баки уверен, что Стив собирается его поцеловать. Но Стив просто сжимает зубы, и Баки говорит: 

-Почему так долго?

Стив, все еще наклонившись к Баки, смеется. Это совсем другой вид смеха, чем тот, который Баки слышал; немного надломленный, немного отчаянный. 

-Ты такой засранец. 

-Это часть моего шарма.

-Да, - говорит Стив, поднимая его с земли. - Полагаю, что да.

Они хромают на юг, где их ждет стелс самолёт. 

Как только он пристегнут к носилкам, и доктор, которого притащил Стив, разрезает его штанину, Стив рассказывает ему, что это за херня случилась. 

Лагерь уходил под землю, скрывая дюжины оперативников - больше, чем они ожидали. Из того, что они увидели, более совершенная техника тоже, что может объяснить то, что они знали, что они под атакой до начала атаки. Или сработал датчик движения, или у них была технология, позволяющая отследить джет. 

Их четыре агента, когда самолет готовится к взлету, дают Баки пять, когда проходят мимо. Он рад, что Хендрикса нет на этом задании, потому что, честно, чувак привел хороший аргумент, сказав что Стив и Баки трясутся друг наддругом. Баки не уверен, когда это началось. Они не всегда были такими тактильными друг с другом, разве нет? Баки пытается вспомнить, как Стив ведет себя с Сэмом или Клинтом, но боль в ноге не дает ему сфокусироваться. 

Они дают ему какие-то крутые обезболивающие, и он вплывает и выплывает из осознанного состояния в течение 6 часов полета. Время от времени он просыпается, в дурмане. В один момент он смотрит вокруг, чтобы увидеть спящего Стива на соседнем сиденье рядом с носилками. Его голова запрокинута назад, и он выглядит словно ангел, мягкие губы и глаза, грязь все еще на его подбородке. Он положил один локоть на носилки, его ладонь лежит на ноге Баки чуть выше колена, достаточно близко, чтобы Баки мог дотянуться и положить свою ладонь поверх, затем безболезненно уснуть.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки оказывается в госпитале всего на несколько дней, но на больничном - на четыре недели. Ему даже не нужно писать никакие отчеты, и он ощущает себя странно праздным. 

Фьюри на данный момент в его списке говнюков, потому что он отправляет Стива на две миссии без него. Баки устраивает приличную свару, чтобы они отозвали Клинта от чем он там был занят, и отдали его Стиву вместо этого. После этого Баки чувствует себя лучше, но ненамного.

Спустя две недели Баки теряется в днях. Он много спит, смотрит телевизор и даже начинает вести журнал, как доктор Д. пыталась заставить его делать в течение года. Эта дамочка шарит что надо; он может даже начать пользоваться ее рекомендацией на постоянной основе. Если начинать и заканчивать день, перечисляя вещи, за которые он благодарен, то это творит чудеса для бодрости духа, особенно когда он привязан к квартире. 

На часах 5:45 вечера, когда Баки наконец-то смог выползти из своего кокона из одеял, чтобы почистить зубы, когда раздается стук в дверь. 

Пока он хромает, чтобы открыть дверь, он делает небрежный пучок на затылке, который тут же начинает разваливаться. Он думает, все равно это всего лишь его мама, поскольку она ненавязчиво пытается переехать к нему, пока он снова не встанет на ноги. Нат и Бекка уже навещали его, хотя они показали свое беспокойство абсолютно противоположными способами. Нат активно отрицала существование его текущего состояния, в то время как Бекка раздражающе лезла. Баки был довольно растроган обеими. Но в этот раз за дверью Стив, который держит пакет с едой на вынос. Баки видел его только однажды, с момента, как был подстрелен, практически сразу, как его отпустили из госпиталя, и он все еще был под морфином, так что встреча была как в тумане. Он думает, что Стив, должно быть, был смущен всем этим.Хотя они переписывались регулярно, вот как Баки знает, что Стива отправили на задание пару дней назад. 

-Ты вернулся, - говорит Баки, затем трет глаза и делает шаг назад, чтобы впустить его. Эти обезболивающие таблетки такие классные; за последние две недели он проспал больше, чем за последние шесть месяцев и даже без кошмаров. 

Он, правда, начал уменьшать дозу до того, как закончится его рецепт, потому что привыкнуть к ним было бы довольно просто. 

-Да, извини, я написал тебе сообщение этим утром. Подумал, нужно зайти проверить, не умираешь ли ты от голода. 

-Я, должно быть, все проспал. И, конечно, спасибо, я ж не прожил самостоятельно последние двадцать лет. 

Он хромает в сторону кухни, но Стив преграждает ему дорогу и прогоняет в сторону гостиной. Баки дает ему с дивана указания где найти тарелки и приборы. После того, как они поели, Стив слоняется бесцельно, устраивая себе не такой уже незаметный тур по квартире Баки, заглядывая в ванну и спальню. Он моет тарелки, приносит Баки стакан воды, плед и его ноутбук из спальни. Баки только один раз говорит: 

-Тебе не обязательно это делать, - потому что иначе в зеркале появится призрак его прабабушки, и он даже не слушает, что отвечает Стив. 

Он знает, что он собирается сказать, и если ему досталась халявная помощь, и Стив квохчет над ним, он не собирается смотреть в зубы дареному коню. 

Баки выбирает их второй фильм, когда Стив прогуливается по квартире еще раз, мурлыча что-то себе под нос. Он улыбается, когда приносит два полных стакана воды назад к дивану.

-Ты чересчур веселенький по поводу моего больничного, - говорит Баки. 

-Извини, вероятно, не должен. Но это так мило, - Баки строит в ответ гримасу, и Стив смеется, абсолютно бессовестно. - Просто, для разнообразия заботиться о тебе.

-У меня никогда не было удовольствия иметь тебя в качестве медсестры.

Стив мягко улыбается:

-Нет, я о других способах. 

Черт возьми, он, правда, очень хорош в создании наэлектризованных моментов. Это может быть случайно, ведь может быть? Баки ощущал много раз, это магнитное поле, тянущее их друг к другу. Что, если Стив тоже это чувствует? Что если… что если Стив хочет его? 

Внезапная паника пронзает его. Он так отчаянно хочет Стива, что ему больно дышать, но вероятность того, что это станет реальностью, наполняет его страхом. Что он вообще бы делал со Стивом Роджерсом, если бы заполучил его?

Ну… у него есть пара идей, но вариантов того, как все может накрыться тазом, слишком много; слишком велика дистанция между ними. Если Стив хочет его сейчас, он, вероятно, не мог бы хотеть его после того, как увидел бы уродливые шрамы, прикрепляющие его руку к груди, или после того, как проснулся бы в двухсот пятидесятый раз, когда Баки бьется в ночном кошмаре; вероятность слишком велика, чтобы разбить сердце Баки на миллионы кусочков. Это хорошо, что Баки научился разряжать эти наэлектризованные моменты, которые создает Стив. Он впивается пальцами ног Стиву в бедро, и получает диванной подушкой за свои усилия. 

Он не помнит окончания последнего фильма, должно быть, он задремал. Его квартира погружена в темноту, но экран включен на главном меню Нетфликса. Он освещает красным мягким светом Стива, спокойного во сне. 

Он дает себе минуту на внутреннюю борьбу по поводу того, сколько напряжения между ними, которое он почувствовал прошлой ночью, было реальным, а сколько было результатом наркотиков и принятия желаемого за действительное. 

Он не готов сделать первый шаг, к Стиву или от него, и предположения только сводят его с ума. Он пытается выбросить все это из головы и просто наслаждаться видом перед собой. 

Стив сполз вниз немного, одна нога вытянута и лежит на кофейном столике. На ноги Баки наброшен плед, взятый со спинки дивана, которого точно не было на нем раньше. Край его лежит на коленях Стива, и это совместное тепло перегрело Баки. Он наклоняется вниз, чтобы потянуть плед больше на Стива и меньше на себя. Стив сопит и поворачивается, поднимая одно колено на диван, придавливая ноги Баки. Этот вес ощущается приятно, даже на его перебинтованном бедре. Баки сползает немного ниже по направлению к центру дивана, и снова проваливается в сон. Когда он открывает глаза, серый свет падает сквозь кухонные окна, и запах кофе заполняет его квартиру. Перед своим лицом на кофейном столике он видит стакан воды, его кружку Капитан Америка, которую Бекка подарила ему в качестве шутки, и пузырек с обезболивающим. Он поднимается, и смотрит через спинку дивана, как Стив двигается по его кухне. Он взбивает яйца в миске, и они шипят, когда он выливает их на сковородку. У него кружка Баки Похмельная Помощь, с мультяшной совой. Стив тащит кусок бекона с тарелки у плиты, запихивает целиком в рот, затем смотрит на диван и застывает. 

-Оу, - восклицает он с набитым беконом ртом. - Ты пвофнулся.

У Баки сюрреалистичное ощущение: год назад у него была депрессия и диссоциативные эпизоды, а сегодня на его кухне Капитан Америка, с взъерошенными от сна на его диване волосами, готовит ему завтрак. Как это случилось? 

Он знает, что он напишет сегодня в журнале, за что он благодарен. 

-Оставишь немного моего бекона для меня? - говорит он. 

-Нет, - говорит Стив, показывая лопаточкой на тарелку с беконом. - Эти десять кусочков мои. Я сделал тебе кофе, если ты хочешь бекон, придется тебе самому сделать эту фигню. 

Баки стонет и падает назад на диван, чтобы спрятать свою ухмылку, глупую и очень большую.

Стив в итоге все же делится беконом, но делает это с жадностью. Он снова моет посуду, и Баки удается приковылять к стойке, чтобы помочь немного. Он больше мешается на пути; его кухня, правда, рассчитана только на одного, но Стив не прогоняет его. Стив суетится немного, пока все не высушено и убрано. 

-Извини, я отрубился на твоем диване вчера. Я был вымотан. 

Баки машет рукой в ответ, пока ковыляет к дивану. 

-Ты уловил конец последнего фильма?

-Э, я, может, пропустил немного.

Баки включает телевизор. 

-Хорошо, я тоже. 

Они пересматривают конец, и Баки знакомит его с “В Филадельфии всегда солнечно”. Если бы Стив не пообещал Сэму, что не пропустит его ветеранскую встречу, у Баки есть ощущение, что тот остался бы с ним до вечера. 

Стив только ушел, когда телефон Баки динькает. Он все еще получает оповещения от Гугл, когда имя Стива появляется в новостях. Ему не то, чтобы нужно это делать, поскольку он больше не присматривает за Стивом, но ему нравится оставаться в курсе общественного мнения. К тому же, в большинстве случаев статьи включают и его тоже. И спекуляции, встречаются ли они со Стивом или нет. Это слегка мазохистично, но удовольствие от того, что люди думают, что он может заполучить Капитана Америку, перевешивает дискомфорт, от того, что у него его нет. В основном, общественность восприняла спокойно каминг-аут Стива. Пресса, с другой стороны, преследовала Стива, как будто завтра уже не наступит никогда. Баки пытался сказать ему, чтобы тот дал пару интервью, чтобы разбавить загадочность и забыть, но Стив не может заставить себя это сделать. Так что в любое время перед зданием ЩИТа толпа, и Фьюри разрешил Стиву и Баки использовать боковой вход в здание. 

Стив даже не пытается читать о том, что пишет о нем пресса; ему некомфортно видеть фотографии себя с подписью “горячий кусочек”. Так что Стив, вероятно, не увидит и эту статью. В статье фото Стива в забегаловке, он разговаривает с другим посетителем, мужчиной. Мужчина держит руки у себя на бедрах; открытый, предлагающий язык тела, а Стив смотрит вниз на свои ботинки, положив ладонь себе на шею. Текст интерпретирует это как флирт, рассуждая, посмеет ли Стив начать встречаться в этом новом открытом мире, и какова его позиция по поводу секса без обязательств и секса на одну ночь. Баки испытывает укол предательства, за которым быстро следует чувство печали, которое заканчивается злостью. Что смехотворно. Стив не принадлежит ему. У него нет права на эту ревность. 

Он присматривается к фото. Оно было сделано вчера в полдень; Стив в той же одежде, в какой он был, когда ушел из квартиры Баки несколько часов назад. У него в руке пластиковый пакет с выпирающими из него контейнерами с доставкой еды. Он забирал ужин для Баки. Баки думает, заметил ли кто-нибудь, что у него было в руках такое количество еды, что хватило бы на двоих, и определенно не для парня, с которым он разговаривал в кулинарии. Его самодовольное удовлетворение - пустая победа, которая быстро тускнет. Это отправляющее чувство, это желание. Оно выворачивает его внутри. Решение маячит перед ним, как неоновый знак, и он недолго развлекает себя идеей просто рассказать Стиву, “Эй, дружок, я хочу залезть на тебя, как на дерево, и это все, о чем я могу думать”. Та же самая паника, которую он ощутил накануне ночью, возвращается назад, и он включает телевизор, чтобы утопить ее. 

Когда он возвращается в строй, несколько заданий, вообще-то, проходят гладко. Так гладко, что Баки чувствует гордость, когда тела падают на пути Стива, и он салютует ему через плечо; когда Стив сияет для него после, грязный и иногда немного кровавый, адреналин делает его глаза скорее черными, чем голубыми. 

Предсказуемо, это все идет по звезде. У них был удачный период. Комплекс раскинулся на четыре уровня с лабиринтом лестниц, ангары на каждом углу, галереи и взлетные полосы. Металл, выкрашенный в светло-серый цвет, почти сливается со снегом позади него, снег лениво кружит и оседает на волосах Баки, потому что, конечно, в чертовой России все покатится к чертовой матери.

Баки убирает двух охранников в главных будках, и Стив берет с собой двух агентов внутрь. Но агент, обходящий здание сзади, спотыкается и запускает сирену. Стрекочущая сирена пронзает чистый воздух словно пожар. Баки слышит шум в наушниках, звук падающих тел. За ним хрустит снег, и он быстро оборачивается. Он выхватывает пистолет с бедра и пускает в расход оперативника, чье оружие было наставлено на него на расстоянии двадцати ярдов. Он скатывается к своей позиции и видит больше оперативников, роящихся на верхнем этаже здания, ботинки стучат по металлической решетке. Баки убирает последних двоих. Эти говнюки знают, что делают. 

-Стив, еще шесть приближаются к вам. Немедленно отступай. 

-Отставить, - говорит он не дыша. - Мы закладываем взрывчатку. 

Он видит движение справа. Поток агентов в черном со штурмовыми винтовками, начинает струиться по направлению к зданию, как муравьи. Слишком много агентов, слишком мало времени. 

-Я иду к вам, - говорит он. Он почти не слышит, что отвечает ему Стив - он знает, что тот собирается сказать, и к тому же его уши звенят от выстрелов - но голос его низок и в нем стальные нотки: 

-Абсолютно нет.

Баки продолжает идти несмотря на это. Он достает гранату с пояса, и швыряет ее в приблизительном направлении, затем бежит к зданию, стреляя по дороге. 

-Готово, - говорит Стив в его наушниках, затем кто-то рычит от боли, и, определенно, это звук пуль, попадающих в вибраниумовый щит. - Всем агентам на точку встречи. 

Баки перепрыгивает через ступени, по две за раз, и создает нехилую кучу тел у двери на нижнем уровне до того, как пуля прорывается сквозь металлические перила и проливается шрапнелью в его ногу. Он падает на одно колено, но продолжает стрельбу. Бывало и хуже, адреналин позволяет ему снова подняться. Агент Калдвелл притормаживает за ним, затем разворачивается, чтобы схватить его за руку. Баки стряхивает его. 

-Иди к точке встречи. Я собираюсь вызволить нашего Капитана, - говорит он голосом, который звучит странно холодно даже для его собственных ушей. 

-Сэр, - говорит Калдвэлл и убегает.

Баки проверяет монитор на своей нормальной руке, чтобы проверить позицию Стива, и направляется туда. Стив зажат в угол на складе, позади станков в беспорядке разной степени. Баки занимает позицию повыше на лестнице над ними всеми, и убирает всех троих человек, стреляющих в его Капитана, до того, как срабатывает взрывчатка. 

Металлическая лестница, на которой стоит Баки, проседает, и он хватает металлической рукой пол, так как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Он испытывает яркий приступ тошноты; в его волосах все еще снег, и подкрадывающееся ощущение падения словно дежавю, и в этот конкретный момент он не может перестать об этом думать. Здание содрогается вокруг него, стекло падает с потолка. Он разжимает руку и кувыркается при падении. Острые кусочки - металл или стекло, неважно - врезаются ему в ноги. С его глазами и пистолетом, устремленным вверх, он поскальзывается на обломках, когда бежит к Стиву, который скрючился под щитом. 

Они прокладывают свой путь через помещение, возвращаясь назад пару раз, когда галерея обрушилась. Вероятно, все заняло не больше трех или четырех минут, но ощущается, как целая жизнь. Любой скрежет или разлом металлических балок рядом с ними, и Баки уверен, что им конец. Он прорывается с еще большим остервенением. 

Эти чертовы русские не сдаются, Баки должен отдать им должное. Все накрылось тазом, они в эпицентре, и все еще стреляют. Когда они проскальзывают через дверной косяк, пуля отскакивает, звеня, от левого плеча Баки, и он разворачивается назад, толкая Стива спиной в стену. Тогда небольшой объект с глухим звуком падает и катится у их ног. Баки тянется за ним, хватает его металлической рукой, и швыряет обратно в дверь, откуда он прилетел. Он взрывается секунду спустя, шрапнель врывается в комнату. Баки разворачивается в приседе, чтобы обернуть себя вокруг Стива, что немного чересчур, если задуматься. Он поджимает свою голову перед головой Стива, и блокирует большую часть шрапнели своей металлической рукой, заслоняя лицо. Бумажки летают в воздухе словно бабочки, и Стив тащит Баки за воротник, и толкает его к выходу. 

Они добираются до вертолета и взлетают под тяжелым обстрельным огнем, но птичка не получает повреждений. Звук вращающихся лопастей тих по сравнению со звоном пуль по металлу в закрытом пространстве. Никто из команды не пострадал, хотя все сидят в каменном молчании из-за того, что миссия пошла наперекосяк. 

Поскольку похоже, что Стив не собирается этого делать, Баки тянется, чтобы открыть коммуникационный канал для Фьюри, но Стив срывает с него наушник и швыряет его на пол. 

-Что..., - выплевывает Баки, но одного взгляда на лицо Стива достаточно, чтобы он закрыл свой рот. Стив в ярости, безусловно трясется от нее, эта словно вырезанная из мрамора челюсть крепко сжата, и Баки позволяет ему толкнуть его в сиденье. Стив пристегивает себя напротив Баки, и ни разу не смотрит на него, пока они летят сто миль на север, чтобы пересесть на квинджет. Стив звонит Фьюри из квинджета, ровным и размеренным голосом кратко объясняя детали миссии, до того как они могут полноценно встретиться на базе. Ноги Баки перестали кровоточить; это были поверхностные ранения, хотя и в большом количестве, и Калдвелл помогает ему забинтоваться в хвосте джета. 

Адреналин покидает его тело, оставляя его тяжелым и уставшим. Но злость и тревога помогают ему не клевать носом на протяжении всего двухчасового полета домой. Он отмечается на выход, затем осознает, что следовал за спиной Стива назад в раздевалку на базе. Он хватает вещмешок из своего шкафчика, движения острые и дерганые из-за усталости и не успокаивающейся злости. Чем быстрее он окажется дома и переспит эту катастрофу, тем лучше. Ему удается снять кевларовый жилет, до того, как Стив хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе лицом. 

-Что это, блядь, было? - требует Стив. 

-Ах, это я! - кричит Баки в ответ, снова в ясном сознании и в бешенстве от незаслуженного выговора. - Ты должен был отступить в ту же секунду, как прозвучала сирена. Ты почти убил себя!

-Ты нарушил прямой приказ.

-Я спас твою задницу. 

Стив нависает над ним, глаза блестят от ярости, когда он цедит: 

-Еще один такой трюк, и ты не в команде. 

Баки толкает его назад, положив обе руки ему на грудь. Стив почти не сдвигается с места, чувак просто ебаная кирпичная стена, и это злит Баки еще сильнее. 

-Если ты думаешь, я собираюсь позволить тебе вышвырнуть твою жизнь, ты ошибаешься. Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить твою безопасность. И я собираюсь делать свою работу, несмотря на то, что может от меня потребоваться.

На лице Стива все еще это каменное выражение, его губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он резко вдыхает, не сдаваясь, этот ублюдок, но затем внезапно его брови сходятся в страдающем выражении. Затем, вместо того, чтобы наорать на него еще, Стив хватает лицо Баки обеими руками, прижимается к нему, и прижимает их губы в поцелуе до синяков. Баки сбит с толку, и его плечи врезаются в шкафчики за ним, оставлен на милость Стива. Баки отвечает на поцелуй горячо, глубоко. Это лучшее, что он пробовал на вкус, и он хочет заполучить как можно больше, пока Стив не вернулся к своим чувствам. Стив кусает Баки за нижнюю губу, поцелуи горячи и влажны, не останавливаясь. Он все еще в своем красно-бело-голубом костюме, и пальцы Баки шарят по холщовой ткани в попытках найти молнию, зудят от желания прикоснуться к коже. Стив дергает одно колено Баки вверх, и кладет себе на бедро, так что он может уместиться между ног Баки, и прижимает его к шкафчикам всем своим телом. Бедра Баки дергаются, и он стонет. 

-Воу, прости Кэп, прости! - агент разворачивается в дверном проеме словно укушенный, но этого достаточно, чтобы разрушить момент. 

Если это был Хендрикс, Баки придется подавиться своими словами. И затем врезать ему по роже. Стив ставит Баки на обе ноги и делает шаг назад. Он выглядит абсолютно божественно, влажные и раскрасневшиеся губы, пот и грязь все еще в его волосах, глаза потемнели от желания. 

-Срань господня, - шепчет Баки, опираясь спиной на шкафчики. Он облизывает губы и чувствует вкус Стива на своих губах, и Стив следит за этим движением.

-Извини, - говорит Стив, все еще без дыхания. - Мне нужно пойти…доложиться.

Тогда он разворачивается на пятках и удирает. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим перев - я продиралась сквозь 200 страниц учебника про hazmat по учебе, поэтому эта новая глава заняла столько времени

Они встречаются с Фьюри снова следующим утром. Команда собирается в конференц-зале, и Баки бросает украдкой взгляд в сторону Стива, похоже, что он тоже особо не спал. Баки не настолько мудак, чтобы этому радоваться. Судя по невероятному дискомфорту на его лице, агентом, который вошел так неудачно в раздевалку, был Калдвелл. Команда сработала, как и должна была; Джексон запустил срабатывание сигнализации, и сейчас он немного попал под раздачу. После командного дебрифинга Фьюри отпускает агентов, оставляя Стива и Баки. Баки не чувствует абсолютно никакого раскаяния по поводу своей инсубординации, и не собирается соглашаться на наказание. Ему достается строгое предупреждение от Фьюри, кто, если Баки не ошибается, вообще-то выглядит слегка изумленным - насколько может выглядеть изумленным человек с повязкой на глазу - два солдата сидят перед ним с каменными лицами и усиленно не смотрят друг на друга. Когда они выходят из кабинета Фьюри, Стив хватает Баки за руку и тащит его в лифт. Он нажимает кнопку своего этажа, и они едут в неловком молчании. Баки провел большую часть ночи заново проживая этот поцелуй, размышляя, что могло случиться, если бы их не прервали, затем думая о каждом возможном сценарии. 79% вероятность, что Стив извинился бы, обвинив во всем адреналин, сказал бы, что это была ошибка. Другие 21% в большинстве своем разгульные фантазии, как Стив срывает одежду с Баки и устраивает пиршество прямо на полу, и он знает, что это далеко от реальности. В любом случае, он пропал. 

-Прости меня, Баки, - говорит Стив, когда они в его квартире. 

Сердце Баки со свистом уходит вниз и разбивается об пол. Ну да ладно. Правда, все нормально. Так будет лучше. 

-Все нормально. Забудь, - он пытается улыбнуться непринужденно, показать Стиву, что, несмотря ни на что, они останутся друзьями. 

Если один поцелуй это все, что получит Баки, этого достаточно. Должно быть. 

-Нет. Нет, это не так. Я не должен был …делать этого сразу.

Баки больше всего хочет, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы удрать и зализать свои раны в течение следующих пятнадцати лет или около того, но Стив дергается и мнется, поэтому он спрашивает: 

-Сразу?

-До того, как я сказал бы тебе, как я себя чувствую. 

Баки спас бы его от смущения, если бы имел хоть малейшее понятие, куда ведет этот разговор. Стив отчаянно краснеет, и продолжает. 

-Я не хочу, чтобы все было странно; ты мой лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был, и я не хочу тебя потерять. Но ты должен знать. Я хочу …этого. Тебя. 

Он с ожиданием смотрит в лицо Баки, но тот все еще замер в шоке, так что Стив облизывает губы и продолжает. 

-Ты поужинаешь со мной? В смысле, пойдешь со мной на… на свидание?

Баки моргает. 

-Ты хочешь…пойти на свидание. 

Длинная пауза.

-Со мной, - повторяет Баки, чтобы прояснить. 

Эта вероятность приходила на ум Баки, теоретически, но ощущается она как будто кто-то только что избрал его президентом, или решил, что он должен отправиться на луну. Возможно, ему надо попросить Стива написать это, чтобы поверить. Стив жмурится.

-Не делай этого.

-Чего? 

Это не Баки ведет себя здесь абсурдно. 

-Не веди себя так, словно я превосхожу тебя. Баки, ты абсолютно …чудесный и …и сногсшибательный, и…

Пока Стив страдает в попытках найти подходящие слова, чтобы описать его,мышцы Баки приводят его в движение, заставляя сделать два шага к Стиву и горячо поцеловать его. Стив тает без раздумий, его руки гладят шею Баки, и Баки приходится быстро отступить, иначе он трахнет его прямо на кухне, и это не лучший из вариантов. Правда, не лучший. Он хочет, чтобы все было правильно. 

-Конечно, я пойду с тобой на свидание. 

Стив ухмыляется, светло, прекрасно и так, что аж перехватывает дыхание. Баки беззащитен перед этой силой; он снова наклоняется и целует Стива. Его губы…его язык…его тело…Баки снова отступает назад, живо осведомленный о том, что его уже затвердевший член пытается оказаться на пути у Стива. Некоторые из его мыслей, должно быть, написаны у него на лбу, потому что Стив говорит:

-Я никогда… не с мужчиной. 

Баки мотает головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее грязные мыслишки.

-Не волнуйся, Стиви, я не собираюсь запрыгнуть на тебя прямо здесь. 

Ниоткуда, Стив озорно улыбается, и тело Баки реагирует, напрягаясь. 

-Что, ты меня не хочешь? - говорит он. 

И... грязные мысли возвращаются. 

-Ты напрашиваешься на комплименты, Роджерс. Ты знаешь, что я тебя хочу. Но я снайпер, я могу быть терпеливым.

Стив проводит рукой по спине Баки вниз до задницы. Он наклоняет свой подбородок, так что его губы рядом с Баки, когда он говорит.

-Я не уверен, насколько терпеливым могу быть я. 

-Боже, Роджерс, я стараюсь не трахнуть тебя на полу в кухне, ты правда хочешь разговаривать со мной в таком тоне?

Стив издает звук, что-то среднее между стоном и взвизгиванием, затем говорит:

-Я захотел тебя в ту самую минуту, как открыл дверь и увидел тебя, стоящего на пороге. 

Теперь Баки взвизгивает как плачущий щенок, наклоняясь, чтобы снова приблизиться к губам Стива. Каждый нерв словно взрывается одновременно. Он такой теплый, и твердый, прикосновения до синяков слишком полны желания, чтобы пытаться их умерить. Не существует ничего, кроме Стива, Стива, который сделал первый прыжок, который спас Баки от самого себя, новичок во всем в этом мире, храбрец. Стив каким-то образом подтолкнул его назад к кухонной стойке, и он практически перегнулся через нее. Он толкает Стива назад одной рукой.

-Нам придется… нам придется рассказать Фьюри. 

Стив снова наклоняется над ним и шепчет:

-Просто заткнись и дай мне целовать тебя хотя бы минуту. 

Баки проявляет чудеса силы воли, и не трется о бедро Стива, но очень к этому близок. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Стива, чтобы не дать себе сдернуть с него рубашку. Стив же, однако, похоже поставил себе целью разбить хрупкий контроль Баки вдребезги, распуская руки, поглаживая его по коже, обводя контуры спины Баки вверх к плечам, затем вниз, запуская свои пальцы под ремень. 

-Боже, Баки, - мычит Стив, как будто бы это он тут тонет, перед тем как снова прижимает свой язык к губам Баки. Очередной прилив адреналина и желания вспыхивают в нем, и он сильно дергает Стива, обе руки на его бедрах, прижимая к себе, отчаянно желая контакта. 

Когда его губы становятся опухшими и чувствительными, они наклоняют головы вниз, чтобы вместе передохнуть, тяжело дыша в пространство между ними. Баки может чувствовать Стива, затвердевшего и пульсирующего, прижатого к его бедру. Было бы так легко дотянуться и расстегнуть пуговицу на его джинсах. Просунуть руку и прикоснуться. Он уверен, что Стив не стал бы протестовать. Когда он откидывается назад и открывает глаза, Стив внимательно за ним наблюдает. Его зрачки расширены, волосы торчат во все стороны, щеки раскраснелись. 

-Боже, ты прекрасен, - выпаливает Баки, и почти жалеет об этом, но это заставляет Стива улыбнуться так ярко, как никогда раньше. 

-Ты бы видел себя сейчас, - говорит Стив, ныряя, чтобы оставить один короткий поцелуй на губах. - Никогда не видел никого, кто бы выглядел так хорошо. 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Он хочет сказать что-то умное, но, честно, боится, что если он откроет свой рот, из него выскочит “я тебя люблю”, так что он просто поднимает лицо вверх навстречу, чтобы попросить еще об одном поцелуе. Стив приносит эту яркую улыбку вниз к губам Баки и делит ее с ним. 

Это самый неловкий разговор, который был у Баки с того момента, как он совершил каминг-аут в своей семье. Как только Баки нашел силу воли, чтобы оторвать себя от Стива, и пялился на холодильник достаточно долго, чтобы эрекция перестала быть заметной, он притащил Стива вниз в офис Фьюри. 

Это должно быть в открытую. Он не собирается терпеть, чтобы кто-то думал, что Стив использовал свой чин или Баки использовал свою позицию, чтобы получить преимущество в чем-то. Его могут убрать из ударной команды Стива - ага! Вот к чему Стив клонил в тот день, спрашивая про Наташу, но это того стоит. 

Фьюри поднимает взгляд к Баки и Стиву, затем снова опускает его к файлу на его столе. 

-Разве я только что не отпустил вас?

Баки слишком занят тем, что пытается не смотреть на Стива и не обращать внимания на отчаянное смущение, чтобы заметить реакцию Фьюри, кроме того, что у того, похоже, нет никакой реакции вообще. Не то, чтобы Баки стесняется того, что он будет того самого Роджерса на любой доступной поверхности. Он, бля, в экстазе. Он хочет его похвастаться им, целуя его на улице, танцуя с ним в барах, и сводя с ума от зависти всех остальных бедолаг в мире. Он просто не хотел бы вести этот клинический разговор со своим начальником, который по случайному совпадению является устрашающим сукиным сыном. 

-Вам нужно подписать кое-какие бумаги у кадровиков, - говорит Фьюри, поднимая трубку телефона. - Я скажу, что вы идете. 

И это все?

-Вы не собираетесь убрать меня из А-команды?

-Только если ты продолжишь ее так называть. Дженис, я направляю к тебе Барнса и Роджерса подписать бумаги по поводу личных отношений.

Фьюри морщится в ответ на восторженный визг Дженис и ее энтузиазм. Баки боковым зрением видит, как Стив втянул свою голову. Он спросит об этом позже. 

-Если это все, капитан Роджерс, - Фьюри встает, давая понять, что встреча окончена. 

Баки следует за Стивом, но останавливается, положив одну руку на косяк. Спокойствие Фьюри не похоже на его обычный стоицизм. Он абсолютно не удивлен. 

-Вы знали, что это случится? Когда вы приставили меня к нему. 

-Никогда не знаешь, но можешь надеяться. 

Ха. Намного больше людей присматривали за ним, чем он думал. 

-Спасибо. 

Фьюри снова смотрит вниз на то, чем он притворяется увлечен на его столе.

-Иди уже. 

Баки стучит пальцами по косяку.

-Да, сэр. 

Они со Стивом возвращаются назад в его квартиру в слегка озадаченном молчании. Баки не уверен, что же дальше, но знает, чего он хочет. Эта мысль в теории приводила его в ужас, но теперь, когда ему разрешено наложить свои руки на Стива, руки его никогда не захотят прикоснуться ни к чему еще. 

Когда дверь квартиры закрывается за ними, Баки прижимается в поцелуе, проводя руками по спине Стива до его задницы. Руки Стива обнимают его, прижимая крепче, его руки на бедрах Баки; он чувствует себя словно во сне. Когда его язык оказывается во рту у Стива, Стив дергается назад.

-Погоди, погоди, - говорит он, без дыхания, - было упомянуто свидание.

-Стив, мы ходили на свидания почти год.

-Это другое. Мы были друзьями.

-Мы все еще друзья. 

Стив целует его еще раз, и Баки хочет еще, когда тот отступает назад, но Стив просто смеется. Он кладет свою большую ладонь Баки на щеку. 

-Да, но сейчас это большее. 

То, как Стив смотрит на него, как будто он так драгоценен, Баки тает, как мороженое в жаркий день. 

-Я хочу, чтобы все было правильно для тебя, Баки. 

Его сердце громко стучит; он чувствует себя как принцесса из высокой башни. Это нелепо.

-Если ты правда хочешь, чтобы все было для меня, - говорит Баки, и Стив закатывает глаза, потому что он знает, что последует далее, - ты можешь отвести меня в свою спальню и пользовать меня вплоть до выходных. 

Стив опускает взгляд к губам Баки, и на секунду Баки думает, что он выиграл, но Стив сжимает зубы и мотает головой. Баки стонет. Он со страшной силой хочет почувствовать всю эту кожу на вкус, но втайне он даже доволен. 

Они решают пойти на свидание этим же вечером, потому что похоже, что никто из них не может ждать дольше, что тоже радует Баки. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какая огромная и неприличная глава   
> -Перев.

Стив присылает ему сообщение с адресом ресторана и встречает его перед входом на тротуаре. Он переоделся в светло-голубую рубашку, которая подчеркивает его глаза, и она заправлена в его джинсы, потому что он нерд. 

На Баки черные джинсы и зеленая кофта, которые он надевал на вечеринку по поводу сдачи экзамена на допуск, потому что это уже было одобрено Наташей. Он всегда был довольно хорош в этом; у него никогда не было проблем, чтобы найти кого-то для свидания и поддерживать встречи, но сегодня все ощущается иначе. Он слишком запоздало хочет позвонить Наташе, чтобы получить второе мнение, поскольку его объективность абсолютно потеряна. Но его волнения напрасны. Стив широко улыбается, и когда Баки приближается, тот подходит ближе, чтобы взять его лицо в ладони и оставить поцелуй на уголке его рта. Прежде, чем Баки успевает ответить, Стив наклоняет свою голову в сторону входа в ресторан, и Баки следует за ним. 

На центральном окне большим шериф шрифтом написано “КАЛИПСО”. Занавес коричневого цвета с резными краями, и на мэтре костюм-тройка. Стив забронировал столик на имя Петерсона, и Баки украдкой смотрит на остальных посетителей, пока их провожают к столику в глубине зала. Все смотрят на них, когда они проходят мимо. Некоторые даже поворачиваются в креслах, чтобы в открытую поглазеть. 

Баки чрезвычайно нервничает, пока они сидят с меню, в которых большая часть написана на французском и даже без указания цен - всегда плохой знак. Стив улыбается ему через маленькую свечу в центре стола, но выглядит таким же скованным, как Баки себя чувствует. 

Кто-то отправляет кому-то наводку, и в течение двадцати минут у центрального окна собирается толпа, и разговоры на фоне становятся практически ревом толпы. Обслуживающий персонал нервно мельтешит, и время от времени из-за перегородки, отделяющей столики в глубине от остальных появляется любопытствующая голова. Они мало чего сказали друг другу, так как оба украдкой смотрели по сторонам, пока Стив не выпалил:

-Боже, Баки, мне так жаль. Это ужасно.

О, слава Богу. Баки наклоняется вперед и быстро шепчет:

-Давай пойдем в другое место.

Стив швыряет купюру на стол, когда они поднимаются. Баки бы поспорил на свою правую руку, что это 100$, хотя все, что они заказали, так это два бурбона, которые еще даже не принесли. Баки ведет их в кухню, и их официантка украдкой выводит их через заднюю дверь. Несколько человек с камерами ждут у входа в аллею, но он и Стив лучшие секретные агенты и тактические умы страны, и они проскальзывают вниз по аллее, незамеченные сначала. Стив, с его улучшенными чувствами, слышит приближающиеся шаги, так что он начинает вести их, забираясь с шумом по пожарной лестнице на крышу. Баки почти не поспевает, потому что ржет как конь, но к счастью, здания так близки друг к другу, чтобы перепрыгнуть. Стив даже не оглядывается, доверяя Баки, что тот последует за ним. Когда они соскальзывают вниз на улицу, они оказываются в семи или восьми кварталах от ресторана. Баки заглядывает за угол. 

-Ладно, - говорит он, его дыхание вернулось в норму, - тут в паре кварталов есть пиццерия или..

Когда он оборачивается, Стив прижимает его в поцелуе к холодным кирпичам. Язык Стива оказывается у него во рту, и он прерывается только на долю секунды, чтобы сказать:

-У меня есть идея получше. 

Баки чувствует, как внутри него разгорается огонь, и Стив снова берет его за руку, продолжая вести его так, словно их все еще преследуют, хотя они оставили своих преследователей в растерянности еще четыре квартала назад. Баки не спрашивает, куда они идут, но когда они приближаются, он понимает, куда. 

Под желтым тентом и танцующими тамалес, Баки останавливает Стива, поймав его пальцем за петлю ремня. Он подходит ближе, подставляя губы маняще близко к Стиву, но не целует его. Вместо этого он выдергивает заправленную рубашку из его джинсов.

-Вот так, - шепчет он, - лучше. 

Стив пытается поймать его, когда он поворачивается в сторону входа, но Баки ускальзывает, хохоча. Стив следует за ним внутрь, место забито двадцатилетними, группы по два-три человека. На них посматривают и улыбаются в узнавании, но никто их не тревожит.

Это место, где они были на их последнем первом свидании, Стив ужасно хочет сказать это, Баки может видеть это в его глазах, может слышать это, словно он находится в его голове, и Баки так счастлив, что начинает смеяться. Стив смеется в ответ. Монтенегро проапгрейдили свой знак от белой доски с беспорядочным зеленым маркером, облокотившимся на стену, до модной меловой доски над окном где сидит миссис Монтенегро, принимая заказы с невероятной эффективностью. Судя по артистическому шрифту, их цена поднялась на доллар, возможно, потому что секрет выплыл наружу, о том, что это лучшие тамалес в Нью-Йорке (или что Капитан Америка является их посетителем), но когда она сигналит, что их совместный заказ готов, он оказывается точно таким, каким был всегда. Стив достает наличку из своего кошелька, счастливо не замечающий ничего вокруг, пока Баки соревнуется с миссис Монтенегро, кто кого пересмотрит. Он проигрывает. В углу освобождается столик, и они едят тамалес, пока гул голосов, шипение масла и звон сковородок становятся громче со временем. Нога Стива рядом с его ногой под столом, который мал настолько, чтобы позволить им слегка переплести пальцы. Но они не задерживаются, чтобы кто-то еще мог воспользоваться их столиком, чему Баки только рад. 

Когда они выходят назад в теплый ночной воздух, Стив снова берет его за руку, и они начинают идти назад к зданию ЩИТа - назад к квартире Стива - в молчаливом согласии, разговаривая и смеясь всю дорогу, как они делали всегда, но с более теплым подтекстом сейчас, полным обещания. 

У входа в здание Стив спрашивает:

-Поднимешься? - и не дожидаясь ответа, тянет Баки вовнутрь за собой. 

В лифте Баки игнорирует его, скрестив руки на груди, Стив зажимает его в угол, целуя его лицо, целуя за ухом. Очевидно, торопливое, на скорую руку первое свидание это все, что нужно Стиву, чтобы успокоить его старомодные чувства до того, как распустить руки. Баки может видеть свою дурацкую ухмылку отражающейся в стене лифта, и может чувствовать такую же на лице Стива, прижатом к его шее. Пальцы Стива играют с пуговицей на брюках Баки, и он наполовину затвердевает к тому моменту, когда они доезжают до нужного этажа. Стив тащит его вниз по коридору, пока Баки притворяется, что он еле волочит ноги и смеется. 

-Полегче, Роджерс, ты же не думаешь, что я легкодоступен, а?

Стив поворачивается и приседает, упираясь плечом в живот Баки и оборачивая свою руку вокруг колен Баки, надеясь закинуть его на плечо, но Баки вскрикивает и отталкивает его. Стив ловит его за запястье, разворачивая его так, что он ударяется спиной о дверь. Затем он делает шаг, и его губы оказываются на дюйм выше губ Баки. 

Они совершенны, губы Стива. Полные, волнующие, красные и блестящие от поцелуев. Баки хочет боготворить их. Стив облизывает свою верхнюю губу, и Баки смотрит наверх, чтобы увидеть, как Стив снова внимательно его рассматривает, оценивая его. Но Баки понимает, он получал наибольшее количество внимания от Стива так долго, почти с момента их встречи. Почему у него заняло так много времени увидеть это? 

Стив постепенно наклоняется и целует его медленно и нежно. Баки вздыхает и тянется, чтобы положить руку Стиву на затылок, чтобы удержать его там, где он сейчас. 

Стив открывает дверь и толкает Баки вовнутрь, держа его на расстоянии своей руки, когда он ведет его к дивану. Баки садится в угол, проваливаясь в мягкость диванных подушек, и Стив сидит, повернувшись к нему, воспользовавшись возможностью снова запустить свои руки Баки под рубашку. Он тянется, чтобы задрать подол, и Баки застывает, весь жар в его венах превращается в лед. Стив замечает это и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

-Что не так?

-Я просто…это…там много, - он прочищает горло. Соберись, тряпка Барнс. -..шрамов. Рука.

Стив, блядь, всерьез закатывает глаза и возвращается назад в то положение, с которого он начал, губы на шее Баки, руки тянут его рубашку. 

-Ты думаешь, меня это беспокоит? -шепчет он в шею Баки, затем он отодвигается назад, чтобы он смог снять рубашку с Баки, вверх и через голову, затем снова наклоняется чтобы поцеловать егов губы. Медленно и глубоко; Баки чувствует поцелуй даже кончиками своих пальцев ног. Стив двигается на диване, нависая над Баки, прижимая его спиной к диванным подушкам. Это происходит на самом деле. Баки чувствует себя словно оголенный провод под напряжением, как чертова вспышка молнии, он светится изнутри. 

Баки поднимает подбородок вверх, чтобы прервать поцелуй в попытке вернуть контроль над своим сердцебиением. Стив особо не отодвигается, и взгляд Баки снова падает на его губы. Не самая лучшая идея, потому что он пытается не кончить в штаны. Когда он смотрит, губы Стива начинают искривляться в улыбке, которая кажется ему слишком самодовольной.

-Заткнись, - цедит Баки, - я заставлю тебя забыть свое имя.  
-Много слов, мало дела.

Сердце Баки колотится от желания и возбуждения - и немного от страха. Страха чего? Разочаровать Стива? Закончить эту восхитительную пытку, в которой они оказались; начать что-то новое; открыться кому-то, стать ранимым таким образом? У него был секс после инцидента, но сейчас речь не об этом. Это другое, и они оба это знают. Но Стив еще более неуверен, чем он, никогда не делавший этого, так что Баки принимает смелое выражение лица и стягивает футболку Капитана Америки, бросая ее на пол позади него. Этот человек просто пир; насыщенный, неприлично роскошный для такого обычного парня как Баки. И все же, вот он перед ним, полностью сдающийся на его милость. Чего же он, зараза, так боится? Он припадает губами к шее Стива, в то время как его настоящая рука обводит выпирающие контуры и долины, которые он только что обнажил. Стив тяжело дышит ему на ухо, затем стонет над его головой, когда Баки опускается ниже. Стив держит свои руки на плечах Баки настолько долго, насколько он может, затем сжимает пальцами подушки за его головой, когда Баки расстегивает пуговицу на его штанах. Он затвердевший и липкий, головка его члена - такая же большая прекрасная как и все остальное - вся блестит от предэякулята, и Баки берет ее в рот. 

-Иисус Мария и Иосиф, - Стив захлебывается от эмоций, дергая бедрами. 

Баки хочет помучить его, заставить его просить и умолять, но он сходит с ума от желания, и сосет быстро и жестко. 

Стив кричит:

-Ах, ах, черт, Баки, - и Баки может кончить просто слушая его, звуки заставляют его переживать невероятные чувства. 

Он не уверен, забыл ли Стив свое имя, но он определенно теряет контроль над английским языком очень быстро, опускаясь до комбинаций жж и нн с иногда встречающейся юю пока Баки разбирает его детально. После того, как Стив кончает, вместо того, чтобы стать мягким и сонным, он хватает Баки за руки и поднимает его на ноги. Он целует его, сильно и горячо, издавая удивленный звук в глубине, когда ощущает свой вкус на языке Баки. 

Затем колени Баки внезапно ударяются о край кровати Стива, и он падает на нее спиной. Стив решает употребить только что полученные навыки и знания, стаскивая с Баки брюки и опускаясь на колени на пол. Баки стонет до того, как Стив даже прикасается к нему; вид Стива на коленях перед ним уже слишком; он кладет руку себе на лицо, чтобы закрыть глаза. Минет также хорош, как и любой другой минет, которые он получал от людей, которые делали их всю свою взрослую жизнь, может, лучше.Немного влажно, но Боже, иногда это именно то, что нужно.

-Стив, - выдыхает Баки, надеясь предупредить, но Стив просто берет его глубже. 

Баки выгибается на кровати, крепко зажмуривая глаза, и держась за покрывало, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, когда он достигает пика и обрушивается на кровать. Стив, крадучись, заползает на него, покрывая его поцелуями вдоль всего тела, вверх к его губам. Он целует его еще раз, потом отодвигается назад, так что их носы слегка касаются друг друга, и просто смотрит на него, улыбка расцветает на этих греховно идеальных губах. Он лежит, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы не придавить Баки полностью, но они прижаты друг к другу от щиколоток до груди. Стив все еще тверд, и Баки улыбается испорченной улыбкой сквозь его вытраханное, экстатическое, влюбленное-по-уши горячечное состояние. Эта ночь будет долгой.

-Как ты мог не сказать мне, - требовательно говорит Бекка, когда он, наконец, отвечает. 

Он лежит поперек кровати Стива, пока тот в кухне, соображает в поисках калорий, которые они могут израсходовать. 

-Как ты получила новости так быстро? - спокойно отвечает он. 

-У меня есть интернет. Это правда?

-Да, Стив и я встречаемся. 

Он слышит звук, как если бы она задержала дыхание и потом выдохнула. 

-Хорошо. Я уже сказала моим друзьям, что они могут встретиться с ним на День благодарения. 

-Я рад, что могу неявно присутствовать в твоей жизни. 

-Это больше не обман, - радостно произносит она нараспев. 

-Вот, - говорит Стив, возвращаясь назад с упаковкой апельсинового сока и пакетиком гранолы, с немного диковатым взглядом. - Подзаправься, солдат. 

-О мой Б…-говорит Бекка, когда вешает трубку. 

Стив корчит лицо:

-Упс, кто это был?

Баки просто мотает головой в ответ.

-Неважно, - затем берет предложенную еду. 

Кровь Стива вскипает. Все его тело вибрирует потому, что Баки хочет его. У них был ужасный, неловкий разговор с Фьюри четыре дня назад, и Баки покинул его квартиру ровно дважды. Сегодня, к счастью, суббота, и у них нет никаких обязательств, но внутренне Стив поставил себе цель попробовать каждую частичку тела Баки. Баки говорит о чем-то, двигаясь по кухне с легкостью и грацией, которые Стив пытался воспроизвести, потерпев неудачу. Правда, Стив не очень внимателен к тому, что говорит Баки. Он больше заинтересован в том, как движется тело его возлюбленного; он любит говорить, используя руки, жестикулируя в воздухе, и Стив не устал еще от наблюдения за контрастом между его настоящей и металлической рукой. Его пальцы зудят от того, что ему хочется взять карандаш в руки; у него не было много свободного времени, чтобы рисовать, они провели его, исследуя друг друга, но скоро, может быть, Баки окажет ему честь и посидит спокойно. 

Баки быстро ловит его на этом - голова у него соображает хорошо - и ухмыляется так, что колени Стива превращаются в желе. Хотя, честно говоря, это относится к любому выражению Баки. Баки показывает на себя, чтобы Стив подошел и взял, что ему хочется. Он стоит лицом к стойке, опираясь на свои руки, так что Стив подходит к нему сзади и прижимается к нему. Он наклоняет голову к шее Баки, но не целует его, просто проводит губами от плеча к уху. Стив кладет свои руки на бедра Баки, слегка подталкивая его футболку вверх, кончики пальцем касаются низа его живота, над резинкой пояса. Баки показал Стиву кое-какие классные трюки, и Стив не может дождаться, чтобы попробовать их на нем. Похоже, что Баки наслаждался своей руководящей ролью, учитывая, что Стив ничего из этого никогда не делал, но он быстро тает, когда Стив разворачивает его, и кладет его руки на край стойки и оставляет их там. Его стоны музыка для ушей Стива, когда тот языком проводит по его шее, и просовывает руку ему в штаны. Зачем, черт возьми, он вообще одевался на самом деле? Тактическая ошибка. 

Стив снимает с Баки его футболку, и перед ним целое новое поле обнаженной кожи для пиршества. Баки предупредил его о шрамах на плече, и ему поначалу было тяжело на них смотреть. Стив прочувствовал это до глубины своих костей, что Баки был настолько поврежден. Но тот факт, что он здесь, после всего, что случилось, что он сильнее, чем был до этого, наполняет Стива гордостью, которая - он не уверен - ему принадлежит. И он оставлял шрамы в покое до этого момента, поскольку Баки выглядел так, как будто ему было некомфортно, больше, чем Стиву, но он оставляет поцелуи вдоль плеча Баки сейчас, нежно, грубые шрамы выпирают под его губами. Дыхание Баки учащается, Стив наклоняет голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо, продолжая боготворить его тело настолько, насколько он может дотянуться своими губами. Баки морщит брови, эти совершенные губы приоткрыты, он наблюдает за Стивом с невиданной интенсивностью. Баки хватает Стива за рубашку и поднимает его вверх к своим губам, отчаянно его целуя. Все тело Стива поет: да. 

Он позволяет Стиву вести его спиной вперед в спальню, где простыни все еще в ужасном беспорядке. Позволяет Стиву освободить его от оставшейся одежды и отсосать у него. Он становится очень хорош в этом, если стоны Баки могут быть показателем. 

После того, как Баки кончает, Стив снова целует его тело, обращая особое внимание наV его бедер. Баки тянет рубашку Стива двумя металлическими пальцами. 

-На тебе все еще вся твоя одежда.

Его голос низкий и грубый, и он оказывает такое влияние на член Стива, какое он не знал может быть оказано только звуком. 

-Это балаган.

-Я знаю. Чья это, кстати, была идея, одеться?

-Это была ужасная идея. Должно быть, твоя. 

Они исправляют ситуацию немедленно, с обоюдного согласия. 

Спина Баки идеально располагается напротив груди Стива, совпадая словно кусочки паззла, когда он откидывает голову на его плечо. Они проверили это, в нескольких вариациях. Теперь это отдельный вид пытки для Стива, стоять позади Баки в очереди в кофейне и знать. Он пододвигается ближе, его обувь почти касается обуви Баки, и Баки откидывается назад, милосердно. 

Баки берет его за руку на улице, переплетая их пальцы, как будто это самая легкая вещь в мире. Так и есть. Любить Баки самая легкая вещь в мире для Стива; это становится для Стива второй натурой, как дыхание. Но ему все еще предстоит выяснить, где находится граница между ненавязчивым проявлением привязанности и публичной непристойностью. Потому что если Баки находится в радиусе 20 футов, все чего он хочет - распустить свои руки. Стив наклоняет голову к шее Баки и говорит, прикасаясь к коже под его ухом:

-Можно тебя поцеловать?

-Буквально в любой момент, - говорит Баки удивленно, и Стив прижимается губами к его шее сзади, и чувствует, как по нему бегут мурашки. 

Он слышит пронзительный вскрик где-то справа от них, и он уверен, что это окажется в интернете в течение часа, но также ему все равно. Он берет Баки за руку, что награждает его улыбкой, пока они заказывают напитки. 

Бариста сияет для них, улыбаясь так же широко, как Стив, и это заставляет его покраснеть. 

Когда они отходят в сторону, чтобы подождать, когда их заказ будет готов, Баки снова прижимается к его груди. 

-Это будет наглеж, если я попрошу тебя поцеловать меня снова? - говорит он, подставляя губы в качестве приглашения. 

Стив даже не отвечает, просто нежно прикасается к нему губами, осознавая, сколько взглядов устремлено на них. Когда он наклоняется назад, на секунду, они могут только улыбаться друг другу. Мозг Стива, все его тело, словно барабан, грохочет Я люблю тебя Я люблю тебя Я люблю тебя Я люблю тебя, и может быть, Баки может увидеть это в его лице, потому что он начинает смеяться. Так что Стив смеется тоже. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Готовьте платочки!  
> -Перев.

Они не делают никаких объявлений, не ведут себя иначе, по крайней мере Баки так считает, но каким-то образом (Дарси Льюис) все выплывает наружу. Когда он проходит мимо нее в коридоре по дороге на еженедельную стратегическую встречу, она многозначительно ухмыляется и поднимает свою руку, чтобы дать ему пять. Баки качает головой, но дает пять. 

Наташа ждет, пока голова Баки окажется в замке между ее ногами, чтобы невинно сказать:

-Так Стив тобой увлечен, ха?

Баки может быть рад, что она звучит хотя бы слегка запыхавшейся, пока он бьется между ее железными бедрами, пытаясь не задохнуться. Он поворачивается и поднимает ее, затем бросает ее спиной на мат. Ее захват ногами ослабевает, он разворачивает ее, но она бьет его коленом в лицо и с грацией приземляется на ноги. 

-Как удивительно. Я бы никогда не догадалась, - говорит она сухо. 

Баки вытирает кровь со своей верхней губы тыльной стороной ладони и говорит:

-Хех, - затем атакует ее.

Дженис из кадрового отдела особенно сияла. Стив прокраснел все время, пока они подписывали бумаги, которые они должны были подписать неделю назад. Она даже не сердится, что они продинамили ее в тот день. Она ведет себя очень профессионально, немного неугомонно в попытке сдержать свою улыбку, до момента, когда она больше не может. 

-Мы просто так рады за вас, - выдыхает она. 

У Баки горит лицо -честно, это ужасно - но он не может не одарить Стива улыбкой, потому что эта женщина просто прелесть. Голова Стива наклонена над бумагами, он добросовестно читает бумаги, но на губах его такая же глупая улыбка. 

Стив поливает яйца острым соусом; сальса закончилась два дня назад, и они больше предпочитают проводить свое свободное время в кровати, чем заниматься такими рядовыми вещами как покупка продуктов. Стив, наконец, согласился разрешить Баки одеться, чтобы полноценно поесть, вместо того, чтобы перекусывать батончиками гранолы на бегу, они сидят напротив друг друга за кухонным столом с яичницей-болтуньей, беконом и апельсиновым соком. Стив трясет головой над своей тарелкой, и Баки говорит:

-Что.

-Я просто сержусь на себя за то, что ждал так долго.

-Да, засранец, как посмел ты лишать меня? - говорит Баки с набитым яичницей ртом. 

Стив даже не пытается ответить шуткой в ответ; это будет слишком очевидно. Вместо этого он говорит:

-Нам просто нужно наверстать упущенное время.

-Хм. Есть идеи как?

-Несколько.

Они оставляют остатки завтрака на столе в спешке в спальню. 

-Мне нужно вздремнуть, - смеется Баки после, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, когда Стив располагается между его ног и снова целует его, горячо, медленно и крепко. 

-Баки, - стонет он у него под ухом, - можно я…

-Да, ради Бога, - выдыхает Баки, его уставший член дергается в ожидании, - Чего бы ты ни хотел, да. 

Они вместе уже две недели, трахались половину этого. Баки сказал, что у того есть абсолютный карт бланш, но Стив все еще спрашивает каждый раз. 

-Можно я…займу у тебя денег…, - начинает Стив, и Баки шлепает его. Всегда маленький говнюк, даже голый и взведенный. Он продолжает, прыская:

-…потому что мне нужен займ для… 

Баки снова шлепает его, и он, наконец-то, замолкает. 

Стив шарит по одеялам в поисках бутылочки с лубрикантом, и затем прижимает скользкий кончик своего пальца к входу Баки. Баки резко хватает воздух ртом и Стив неуверенно замирает; все еще слегка неуверен, даже если он к этому моменту отлично знает, что именно нравится Баки. 

-Это…

-Да да да да, - говорит Баки, и Стив продолжает, один палец, медленно, затем два. 

Последние две недели были словно яростный шторм. Ураган сорванной одежды и недостаточного всего; недостаточно жестко, недостаточно глубоко, никогда недостаточно, после всего этого времени, требующего компенсации, но сейчас Стив выбирает медленно. Пытающе, ужасно медленно. Баки почти в слезах, когда Стив прижимает лицо к шее Баки, чтобы поцеловать его и экзальтированно шепчет, уткнув губы к коже. 

-Пожалуйста, - это все, что Баки может сказать в ответ, умоляя. - Пожалуйста. 

Когда Стив проникает в него, его взгляд теряет фокус от головокружительного удовольствия. Теперь это Баки, теряющий контроль над словами. Единственное слово, которое ему известно, это Стив. Единственное слово, которое ему нужно знать, это Стив. Ничего больше; только это. 

После трех недель вместе, их отношения не изменились, кроме того, что если они выходят куда-то вместе, они прикасаются друг к другу и целуются, и о да, у них много отличного секса. Но одной ночью, когда Баки идет за ним домой после миссии, и они оба устали как собаки, они засыпают на разных сторонах кровати даже без поцелуя, Баки просыпается утром слегка в ужасе. 

Что это? Эта одомашненность, это чувство принадлежности? Что ему делать с этим сумасшедшим бурлящим счастьем, грозящим вырваться из него наружу, словно из хорошо встряхнутой банки пива. Может ли он быть женатым на иконе всей нации? Это разрешено? Как он может сохранить это безупречное блаженство навсегда? 

Он начинает убираться в квартире; бог знает почему, ему просто надо занять свои руки, пока Стив все еще спит. Он грохочет и все равно вскоре будит Стива. Он держит в руках спрей для чистки стекол, который нашел в шкафу, и моет декоративное зеркало над диваном. 

-Что ты делаешь? - Стив спрашивает, продираясь через зевоту. 

Его волосы примяты к его голове и торчат сзади от того, что он сразу после душа отправился спать, и на нем ничего не надето, кроме красных пижамных штанов в клетку, низко сидящих на его бедрах. 

-Я не знаю, - сознается Баки своему отражению. 

Стив подходит к нему сзади и забирает у него средства для уборки. Он целует его один раз, сладко, затем обнимает его. Они много прикасались к друг другу эти несколько недель, но почему-то невинное объятие это что-то иное. 

-Все хорошо, - говорит Стив через плечо Баки, - что бы это не было. Мне наплевать на все остальное, мне просто нравится, когда ты рядом. 

Он наклоняется назад, и Баки выпаливает:

-Я тебя люблю, - затем паникует. -Просто, знаешь…Для твоей осведомленности. Чтобы ты знал.

Стив выглядит слегка удивленным, и складка формируется меж его бровей, он говорит искренне:

-Я тоже тебя люблю, Баки. Если это было не очевидно до сих пор. 

Баки чувствует как на вдохе напряжение уходит из его конечностей и из его сердца. 

Стив наклоняет голову. 

-Ты ведь… не боялся, что я не скажу это в ответ, а?

-Полагаю, боялся, немного, - сознается Баки. 

Стив трясет головой и берет лицо Баки в ладони.

-Баки, болван ты эдакий, я настолько схожу по тебе с ума, что они могут объявить меня недееспособным. 

Баки смеется, расслабленно из-за облегчения, но Стив продолжает:

-Ты идеален и чудесен, и я люблю тебя так сильно, что едва могу говорить. 

Края улыбки Баки начинают дрожать, и он наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать Стива. Смех Стива тоже дрожит, и тревожность Баки находит в этом тихое успокоение. 

Они успешно работают вместе, разве что Стив менее дружелюбен к нему во время миссий. Он не показывает никакого фаворитизма, даже когда все принимает опасный оборот. Он доверяет Баки, верит, что он может позаботиться о себе. На следующем задании с ними Хендрикс, когда они садятся в джет перед взлетом, он протягивает свою руку Баки в качестве извинения и перемирия. Баки пожимает ее. 

После, когда джет безопасно приземляется на базе, Стив тянет Баки за руку, чтобы сначала дать выйти другим агентам. Стив был исключительно профессионален как только надевал на себя костюм, очень жаль. Баки пытался придумать, как попросить Стива иногда приносить его домой, но, может быть, пока слишком рано для таких вещей. 

И тогда его ждет сюрприз, когда Стив хитро улыбается, кладет руку ему на задницу, и наклоняется, чтобы тихо сказать Баки на ухо:

-Что ты скажешь, если я принесу костюмчик домой сегодня?

Он прихватывает губами мочку уха Баки:

-Если пообещаешь не снимать свой.

Когда он наклоняется назад, улыбка его разрушительна, и он знает об этом, но Баки одновременно переполняет желание и изумление, что каким-то образом, должно быть, этот человек делит с ним мозг, и он не может придумать ничего, что он мог бы сказать в ответ. 

-Пойдем, время дебрифинга, - говорит Стив низким голосом и отвешивает ему шлепок по заднице. - Поторопись, солдат. 

И смеется, реагируя наБаки, поперхнувшегося от удивления, который следует за своим Капитаном, покидая джет. 

Их следующая миссия приводит их в горы Европы, высоко, где поезд с запасом взрывчатки, достаточным, чтобы сравнять целый город, находится на пути, чтобы это сделать. Они носились по Европе целую неделю, преследуя маленького человека с большими планами, и это привело их сюда. Хендрикс, Калдвелл и Монро забираются на крышу поезда, пока он мчится по рельсам, прокладывая путь к кабине локомотива, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они его остановить. Баки и Стив запрыгивают в вагоны, пытаясь найти запасы оружия. Большинство это С4, но там также есть зловещее устройство с черными проводами и экраном с красными символами, которые мигают так, словно это обратный отсчет, если Баки мог бы понимать кириллицу, или что это такое. 

-Нет красного провода, откуда ты знаешь, что резать, если нет красного провода? - говорит Стив, руки в перчатках над устройством. 

Пуля свистит над ними, давая Баки достаточно времени, чтобы повернуться к стреляющему, толкнув плечом Стива за бомбу. Вторая пуля врезается в правую руку Баки, и он кричит; опять это ебаное огнестрельное ранение. Стив стреляет откуда-то рядом с бомбой, и третья пуля стреляющего попадает ровнехонько в центр устройства. Небольшой взрыв проделывает неровную дыру в двери вагона. Баки использует преимущество этого отвлекающего момента, чтобы наклониться на ящики с пистолетом в его металлической руке и убрать стреляющего в дверном проеме. 

Поезд въезжает в поворот на слишком высокой скорости, и Баки скатывается навстречу этой свежепроделанной дыре. Его ноги и бедра выскальзывают из вагона, он хватается металлической рукой за искореженные перила, его раненная правая рука бесполезно прижата к груди. 

Стив скользит к бесформенной дыре и высовывается настолько, насколько возможно.

-Держись, - он пытается перекричать визг колес на путях. 

Баки медленно тянется вверх своей правой рукой, нестерпимая боль пронизывает его правую сторону. Он не обращает на нее внимания, он должен; либо это, либо смерть. Ноги его болтаются над обрывом, ничего под ним нет, кроме облаков и снега. Поезд движется вперед, ветер свищет вокруг горы, беспощадно швыряя снег в его лицо. 

Стив тянется вниз, удерживая свой баланс на грани, и с Баки случается диссоциативная вспышка или момент безумия, потому что он знает, что он должен отпустить руку. Стив упадет, пытаясь дотянуться до него; он слишком далеко, за точкой невозврата. Он не может забрать Стива с собой. Что за монстром он бы был?

Но до того, как он может принять это решение, до того, как Стив может потерять баланс и упасть, перила под его левой рукой не выдерживают, и Баки падает. 


	13. Chapter 13

Вокруг - снег, все белое, обрывки голубого, много красного, но превыше всего этого, единственная константа, боль без источника; везде, окружающая все. Он ищет темноты, желая исчезнуть в ней, но что-то его останавливает. Что-то яркое. Что-то, к чему ему нужно вернуться. 

Стив теряет рассудок. Он не может больше. Он не может быть один. Только не снова. Хендрикс встретил его на его пути с базы французской армии и настоял на том, чтобы пойти с ним. Калдвелл присоединился к ним снаружи двери с чьим-то пропуском в оружейную. Это в любом случае сработало лучше, чем план Стива выбить дверь. Они оба умны достаточно, чтобы понимать, чем это может обернуться для них, поэтому он даже не пытается ничего сказать, и он согласится на любую помощь, которую ему предложат. Но они оба могут потерять как минимум пару пальцев на ногах, и, к тому же, гипотермия реальная угроза, поэтому он отправляет их назад. 

-Ну же, Кэп, - Калдвелл кричит поверх ветра, голова втянута в плечи по самые уши, чтобы спастись от собачьего холода. 

-Он ушел, - кричит Хендрикс, не без доброты в голосе. 

Стив же горит огнем от глубокой ненависти, которую он когда-либо чувствовал, после того, как французы отказали ему в подходящей команде и ресурсах для этой миссии - они не знают Баки, не думают, что он мог выжить, и подмога ЩИТа, которую он вызвал, все еще в часе пути отсюда - так что он просто поворачивается и с трудом тащится сквозь снег, утопая в нем по бедра. Его парни вернулись к танку, который он позаимствовал. Сенсоры в костюме Баки или разбиты в кусочки, или сигнал блокируется горами, возвышающимися со всех сторон, и Стив полагается на визуальный поиск; он не смог даже спереть металлоискатель с французского склада вооружений. 

Он не бросит Баки. Даже если это только для того, чтобы привезти его тело домой к Бекке и его маме, Уинифред, которых он бы встретил на День благодарения. Мысль о том, что он не будет там вместе с Барнсами на громком, хаотическом семейном ужине, который был обещан ему Баки, причиняет ему такую боль, какой он не испытывал полтора года, с момента, когда они встретились. Может быть, они все равно его примут, как бездомную собаку, кем он, в общем-то, и является. 

Но пока еще есть шанс. Прошло уже девять с половиной часов; снег мягок и глубок, если он упал хорошо, он мог смягчить падение, словно подушка. Если только он не застрял в расселине где-то на пути вниз. Стив прочешет каждый дюйм горы, если ему придется. Кто его остановит? Если ЩИТ решит, что они хотят сдаться и завершить поиск, Стив сольет информацию в прессу, и им придется расширить поиски, или оказаться под ураганом говна, который выльется на них. Он попросит фанатов приехать во Францию с металлоискателями их бабушек; все любили Баки, любили как он заставлял Стива улыбаться. 

Стив не может, не будет - без него, его сущности, его сердца. Если он ушел, действительно ушел, Стив не продержится долго в этом мире. Он уверен, что это будет его выбор. Он жертвовал собой достаточно долго; он заслужил один абсолютно эгоистичный поступок, который спас бы его от одинокой жизни в агонии неопределенной длины. Может быть, он слаб, или может быть, отчаяние делает его отчаянным и драматичным, но гораздо хуже знать, что у него было. У него был лучший в мире человек; лучший, и Стив это знает. Знает, потому что Баки собирался отпустить перила. Стив мог видеть это в его взгляде; уверенность, упокоение. Он был готов разжать руку, чтобы Стив не упал. И да, Стив бы упал. Его хватка ослабевала, он терял баланс. Он бы все равно прыгнул за Баки, последовал бы за ним в атмосферу, только вот поезд направлялся, чтобы уничтожить город, и Баки надавал бы ему по жопе, если бы он позволил этому случиться. 

Но сейчас он теряет рассудок. После того, как у него было все, совершенный безупречный экстаз, и затем это все буквально утекло сквозь пальцы…Паника нарастает с каждым шагом, каждой прошедшей секундой, он думает о том, как Баки лежит где-то, поломанный. Его прекрасное тело в холоде, его бездонные серые глаза пусты. Думает, что он мог пройти мимо него, погребенного, невидимого в снегу. Думает о сне Баки, этом несчастливом пророчестве, в ночь, когда он позвонил Стиву в 2 ночи, когда Стив мечтал о нем. Его голос, преследуемый знанием, которого у него не должно было быть. Стив останавливается, лишь на секунду, чтобы восстановить дыхание, разреженный воздух и ужас мешают ему дышать. И там, сквозь ветер, слезы на его глазах, и снег, кружащийся в воздухе, Стив видит разводы красного цвета на белом. 

Он дышит? Он дышит? Откуда течет кровь? Не трогай руку особо, держи его ровно. Калдвелл, блядь, займи место и заводи двигатель. 

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Баки, пожалуйста. 

Хендрикс использует вес своего тела, чтобы оказать давление на рваную рану на правом боку Баки, и Стив накладывает кровоостанавливающий жгут рядом с открытой раной на ноге. Кровь, ставшая черной при замерзании, затвердевает на одежде, и Стив срезает большую часть. Они переносят его в их джет, стоящий на взлетной полосе, и после небольшой драки с их французскими партнерами, они летят в Париж, где красно-бело-голубой костюм Стива вызывает ажиотаж в госпитале. Но как только он передает Баки медсестрам и звонит Фьюри, чтобы потребовать, чтобы ЩИТ прислал лучшего хирурга, о котором они только слышали, он потерян. Он в коридоре, смотрит на фото океана в рамке, вероятно, предполагается, что это успокаивает, когда Калдвелл сует ему стакан с плохим больничным кофе. Стив смотрит на него; его самый молодой агент выглядит так, словно он постарел на годы за сегодня, линии-морщины от переутомления появились вокруг его глаз коричневого цвета, и горло Стива перехватывает от того, что о нем заботятся, и о Баки тоже заботятся. Он выпивает кофе в два глотка; они обжигают ему язык и горло, но жжение отпускает слишком быстро. Хендрикс благоразумно приносит ему гражданские шмотки, и медсестры позволяют ему воспользоваться их комнатой отдыха, чтобы переодеться. Они с подозрением присматривают за ним, бросая взгляды, жалея его. 

Он использует эту возможность побыть наедине, чтобы позвонить Бекке; ее голос становится высоким и прерывистым от слез и паники. Вся твердость характера Стива улетучивается, и они всхлипывают вместе несколько минут, до того, как Бекка спешит позвонить своей матери. Он получает звонок с номера, который ему неизвестен, десять минут спустя; Уинифред. Это не то, как он хотел поговорить с ней в первый раз, чтобы сказать ей, что ее сын в критическом состоянии, но такова жизнь, и это жизнь, которую он выбрал; у него так и не получилось оставить войну позади. Ее голос тяжел от эмоций, но она задает четкие и краткие вопросы о местоположении, состоянии и обстоятельствах. У него не так много ответов для нее; они ничего ему не говорят, он не семья, и его голос как Капитана Америки не имеет здесь силы, и не то, чтобы он может собрать себя в кучу. 

-Простите меня, Миссис Барнс, простите меня. 

-Все будет хорошо, - прерывает она строго. - С ним все будет хорошо.

Она кладет трубку, и Стив смотрит на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале на стене; взвинченный, с землистого цвета кожей. Баки в хирургии, в гораздо более компетентных руках, чем его собственные. Он внезапно улыбается, затем смеется, остервенело и бредово. Он нашел его, Баки был жив, когда они прибыли в госпиталь, в любом случае, и он сильный, намного сильнее, чем Стив может только надеяться стать когда-нибудь. Все будет хорошо. Он будет в порядке. Он должен. Он должен. 

Когда Баки просыпается, в кресле рядом с ним сидит Тони Старк, беззаботно скрестив ноги и листая журнал People с некоторым пренебрежением. 

-Старк? - хрипит он. Его горло словно в огне. Его не первый раз интубировали; должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное. Они разбились? Где его команда? Мэгги в порядке? Было так жарко, горяще жарко. Она собиралась сделать предложение Сил, они собирались выйти на раннюю пенсию и стать хиппи на мотоциклах в каком-то маленьком городе в Колорадо. 

-БакиБот, слава Богу, ты проснулся, - говорит Старк, швыряя журнал на стол. - Они тут не обновляли материалы для чтения годами. 

-Что? - говорит он, пытаясь выразиться как можно меньшим количеством слов. Тони подает ему стакан с водой и трещит о чем-то, пока Баки бьет воду медленно, каждый мускул и нерв оголен и раздражен, он ощущает себя невесомым и кренится на одну сторону. 

-…что-то вроде тысячи футов, отскакивая от камней и деревьев как бильярдный шар. Это согревающий элемент в твоей руке спас твою жизнь, не благодари, твоя новая почти закончена…

Баки смотрит вниз и с удивлением обнаруживает, что его левая рука исчезла.

-…как только они тебя отсюда выпустят, тебе будет нужно прийти в Башню, чтобы я ее подсоединил…

Они провели много времени вместе, да? В башне Старка, для его руки? Он потерял ее, в инциденте, во взрыве, Мэгги мертва. Башня, Пеппер Поттс - маниакальная энергия Тони, изматывающая и вызывающая привыкание, слишком умен для своего же блага, он разбрасывается теориями, которые Баки едва может понять, но заставил его мечтать о летающих машинах, доступных синтетических органах и искусственном интеллекте…

-…он так разозлится, что он не присутствовал здесь, но он занят, разбираясь с военным трибуналом, очевидно, если встреча с двумя директорами и пятью генералами может указать на это. Если бы я украл танк и половину военных запасов французской армии для несанкционированной спасательной миссии, моя задница оказалась бы в тюрьме, а все, что он получил, это военный суд. Честно, чувак…

-Что? Кто? - говорит Баки, закрывая глаза. Он внезапно чувствует себя уставшим. И замерзшим. Он теряет баланс без левой руки, и этот сумасшедший гений его изматывает. Тони ненавидит больницы, он был похищен несколько лет назад, его пытал, он все еще немного дерганный, даже когда присоединяет руку Баки. 

-Стив, - говорит Тони небрежно, как если бы это должно было быть очевидно. 

Баки едва приоткрывает свои глаза.

-Кто такой, черт возьми, Стив? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет, дружочки! Заждались? Сорянчик, работа, жизнь, все дела. Спасибо за поддержку и вашу любовь!

Он упускает что-то важное, глаза Старка становятся большими, и он нажимает кнопку вызова медсестры, затем продолжает трещать. 

-Был в отключке две недели, дружок, Бекс была тут большинство времени, но ей пришлось вернуться на работу. 

-Бекс?

Старк снова делает удивленные глаза. 

-Твоя сестра. 

-Да, я знаю, почему ты ее так называешь?

-Видел ее тут довольно много. 

Подоплека, повисший в воздухе вопрос, что Тони был рядом так долго, остается без ответа. 

-Романов знает, что ты будешь в порядке, поэтому она не потрудилась остаться. Бартон появлялся пару раз с собакой, и Фьюри тоже был тут несколько раз. Я пытался перевезти тебя в Башню, но твоя мама просто дикобраз какой-то. 

Мысль о том, что его мама встретила Тони Старка наполняет его тревожностью. В палату входит медсестра, и моментом позже доктор, и затем еще одна медсестра. Они приподнимают его в полусидящее положение, проверяют его жизненно важные показатели, меняют пакет на капельнице, помогают ему выпить больше воды. Доктор задает ему много странных вопросов. 

-Вы знаете, где вы находитесь? Какой сейчас год? Какое Ваше полное имя?

Его ответы, судя по всему, тревожат их.

-Что происходит? - спрашивает он наконец. - Тони, позвони моей…

Тони уже почти вышел из комнаты, и машет ему рукой.

-…сестре, да уже этим занимаюсь. 

Доктор, привлекательный индиец с седыми волосами и едва заметным акцентом, говорит:

-Мистер Барнс, у вас потеря краткосрочной памяти. Мы отправим вас на томографию прямо сейчас, и потом мы…

Снаружи слышится какой-то шум, голоса Тони и другого мужчины, кричащего:

-Да черт бы вас задрал, дайте мне пройти! Мне нужно увидеть..

И внезапно, как если бы он не был уже абсолютно потерян, в комнату врывается Капитан Америка. Его ноги заплетаются, когда он видит Баки, но затем он торопится вперед. Он падает на колени рядом с кроватью и обрушивается над ногами Баки. Он дрожит так сильно, что трясется вся его кровать. 

-Слава Богу, слава Богу, слава Богу, - мычит он в одеяла на кровати Баки. Когда он поднимает голову, похоже, что он перестает дышать. В его глазах слезы, они стекают по его щекам, и он выглядит совершенно убитым. Он помятый, очевидно не спал много дней, и то, что он видит в лице Баки, душит его. 

-Баки? - голос его звучит негромко и испуганно; не может быть, что это Капитан Америка. Баки читал про Капитана Америку, он был как скала, несокрушимый. Баки никогда не встречал этого человека, но страх на его лице вызывает у него желание заплакать. 

Доктор хватает правую руку Капитана, а Тони левую, и они поднимают его на ноги. Тони что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и Капитан ссутуливается, позволяя им наконец вытащить его из комнаты, страдающий взгляд все время направлен на Баки. Баки же не может смотреть на него долго, вместо этого он решает смотреть на свою оставшуюся руку, поцарапанную и забинтованную после падения, которое, очевидно, с ним случилось. Баки больше не задает вопросов; он не уверен, что хочет знать ответы. Он забыл что-то важное; много чего важного. У него огромные провалы. Его правая рука болит от огнестрельной раны, ссадины и ушибы покрывают его начиная со лба и заканчивая пальцами ног, и что-то сидит в его сердце, умоляя вспомнить. 

Он не видит Капитана снова - Тони заверяет его, что это действительно был Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, найденный в арктических льдах и размороженный два года назад. Он не вдается в детали. 

Ребекка и его мама бросаются к нему точно также, благодарно плача. Томография его мозга не дает много надежды. 

-Мозг - это сложный орган, - говорит другой врач, женщина средних лет со светлыми волосами, - и многое нам пока неизвестно. Некоторые воспоминания последних двух лет, которые ты потерял, могут вернуться в процессе выздоровления; может быть, все, может ничего. Лучший курс действий - отдых и восстановление. 

-А что если попытаться подстегнуть мою память? Местаи …люди, которых я мог забыть? - спрашивает Баки. 

Он сидит в больничном халате, рядом с ним сидит его мать, она отказывается покинуть его, и он уже сыт по горло больничной стерильностью, белым флюоресцентным светом и всей этой белизной. 

Доктор кивает.

-Попытаться не повредит. Ваш мозг не заблокировал эти воспоминания, потому что они имели травмирующее происхождение, он просто потерял их из-за физической травмы, так что если они все вернутся одновременно, это будет лишь перегружающе, но не причинит вреда. Я порекомендую психолога, у которого может быть больше идей, как задействовать этот переключатель и вернуть эти воспоминания обратно. 

Его мама берет визитку у доктора, так как она держит его единственную руку с такой силой, что у нее побелели костяшки пальцев, опасаясь, что если она отпустит, то он может исчезнуть. 

Двумя днями позже, его мама выкатывает его из госпиталя в кресле-каталке, к его вящему неудовольствию, и Баки настаивает на том, чтобы вернуться в его собственную квартиру. Привычные вещи, думает он. Кроме того, что половина вещей больше уже не привычна. Его мама остается с ним на три дня, пытаясь помочь, но больше мешаясь, и Баки это нравится. Она не пытается рассказать ему, что произошло в последние два года, которые он не помнит, и он бесконечно этому благодарен. Она будет ждать, пока он не будет готов спросить. Она оставляет его у центрального входа суетливой Башни Старка, обнимает его со слезами на глазах. Баки поднимается наверх на лифте; он помнит дорогу, словно он был здесь только вчера, хотя ему сказали, что это было больше двух лет назад. Старк почти такой же, но очевидно, что Пеппер, наконец, сдалась и ее любовь слегка угомонила его маниакальность. Он проводит там почти весь полдень, пока Старк приделывает к нему новую руку. Она легче, чем предыдущая, более гладкая, и Тони снова угрожает покрасить ее в золотой и красный. 

-Не, я тащусь по серебру, - говорит Баки, и Тони делает расстроенное лицо, он разочарован. 

Он прочищает горло.

-Простите, сэр, - говорит ДЖАРВИС откуда-то с потолка, и знакомый голос слышать приятно, пока он не говорит, - Капитан Роджерс пришел, чтобы увидеть Вас. 

Тони бросает короткий взгляд на Баки. 

-Ты его знаешь? - спрашивает Баки. 

-До этого не знал. Мы встретились в госпитале. Подружились. 

Баки это не нравится, и он не знает, почему. У него скорее чаще появляется это чувство; словно дежа вю или сон вне пределов его досягаемости. Это выбешивает, сказать начистоту. 

-Ну, если мы закончили, я пойду и оставлю вас тут. 

Он чувствует внезапно, что он вредничает и огрызается. 

Тони закатывает глаза.

-Я сказал ему, что ты приходишь сегодня. Он здесь, чтобы увидеть тебя. 

Это…радует. И пугает по причинам, которые он не может понять. Он бродит по комнате, пока Старк возится, то положит гаечный ключ на стол, то снова его поднимет, болтая без остановки о его проектах, пока дверь не открывается, скользя с футуристическим звуком “вууууш”, и Капитан Роджерс заходит вовнутрь. На нем серая футболка, джинсы и коричневые ботинки. Он выглядит слегка лучше, чем в госпитале, но ненамного. Даже так он все равно также привлекателен, как в учебниках истории, словно мраморная статуя. Капитан смотрит на него около минуты, его лицо старательно ровное, без выражения. Баки протягивает свою руку. Его огнестрельная рана все еще в перевязке, но уже перестала тянуть, когда он двигается. Капитан Роджерс пожимает его руку.

-Стив Роджерс. Приятно поз…- затихает он. 

-Приято поз… с тобой тоже, - говорит Баки с ухмылкой. 

Стив смеется, и красивый румянец расползается по его щекам. У него красивый смех, и то, как изгибаются эти губы, Баки хочет…

Тони снова прочищает свое горло.

-Я собираюсь совсем не неуклюже покинуть вас и пойти куда-нибудь еще. 

И затем Баки наедине с Капитаном.

-Мы знали друг друга? -говорит Баки, потому что он не идиот. Стив молча кивает.

-Как?

-Эм, после того, как ЩИТ нашел меня во льдах, ты помог мне…адаптироваться к будущему. 

Все еще не идиот.

-А после этого?

Стив перемещает свой вес с ноги на ногу, засовывает руки в карманы.

-Мы были вместе.

Баки смеется горьким саркастическим смехом. 

-Да конечно бля.

Стив странно резко выдыхает, как будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение, и не может поднять глаза. 

-Хах, - говорит Баки. - Без шуток?

Капитану Америке нравятся парни? Должно быть, это спровоцировало тот еще говношторм. Если он всем открылся. Может быть, он хранил его предполагаемые отношения с Баки в секрете. Быстрый поиск в Гугле расскажет ему об этом, но он не готов пока туда зайти. 

Стив кивает:

-Ага.

-Хотел бы я помнить это, - мычит он.

Когда он смотрит на Стива, глубокая печаль на его лице удивляет Баки. Он быстро разглаживает ее неловкой улыбкой, но она глубока и обременена чем-то, и Баки задумывается. Что он мог такого сделать, чтобы воодушевить такую преданность со стороны Капитана Черт Возьми Америки?

-Кстати, спасибо. Я слышал, ты выкопал меня из снега.

Стив кивает.

-Ты мой друг. Я не мог… не мог оставить тебя. 

-Ценю. 

Баки опознает вину, некомфортно сидящую у него в груди. Стив принес жертву ради него, ушел в самоволку, украл танк, если верить Старку, а Баки не может даже вспомнить его. Он хочет знать, действительно ли Стив предстал перед военным судом, но не уверен, что он выдержит, если узнает, что да, предстал. 

-Ты голодный? - внезапно спрашивает Стив. - Мы можем пойти…поесть.

Баки вроде как хочет сбежать от национальной иконы, этого привлекательного человека с грустными глазами, но если они знали друг друга, если они были вместе, насчет чего он еще не уверен, верит ли он в это или нет, нахождение рядом с ним может подстегнуть эти воспоминания. К тому же, на него приятно посмотреть и он Капитан Америка. Поэтому Баки кивает. 

Стив, воодушевленный, идет по улице и в метро, болтая без остановки. Люди расступаются перед ним, словно он Моисей стоящий перед Красным Морем, даже если они не знают, почему. 

-Ты показал мне все про метро. Когда я очнулся, я просто сидел в норе, можно сказать в заключении, большей частью добровольно, и ты показал мне все. Ты привел меня сюда, в одну из первых встреч, когда мы с тобой увиделись, - говорит он, когда они подходят к стремной тамале-забегаловке, которая нравится Баки. Теперь все изменилось. 

Стив заказывает для них обоих на испанском, что по каким-то причинам удивляет Баки. Пожилая женщина, которая заправляет этим местом, подозрительно смотрит на Баки, потом на Капитана перед тем как прокричать их заказ через плечо. Баки опускает взгляд вниз; больше дыр, даже здесь, вещей, которые он не знал, что не знал. 

-Это место теперь другое, - замечает он, когда они садятся поесть. Это печалит Стива. Он часто печалит Стива. После того, как они поели, они идут вниз по улице, чтобы взять кофе в Старбакс, куда он всегда ходил до инцидента. Первого инцидента. Он не может придумать, что сказать, и все это чувство вины слишком тяжелое, чтобы таскать с собой повсюду. Оно делает его уставшим. Он говорит об этом Стиву.

-Конечно! Ты должен отдыхать. Эм, это ничего, если я позвоню тебе? В выходные мы, может быть, можем пообедать или сходить попить кофе или что-то еще?

-Конечно, - кивает Баки и сбегает. 

Стив присылает ему сообщение этой ночью. Простое “Здорово было тебя увидеть. Рад, что ты в порядке” 

Баки не может придумать, что сказать, поэтому он не отвечает ничего. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заждались? ;)   
> прастити, много работаю

Он на больничном, так что он много гуляет по городу. Он посидел дома первые два дня, смотрел Нетфликс, но все шоу в Просмотренном не выглядели знакомыми, и он чувствовал себя как на иголках. Поэтому он гуляет вокруг, бесцельно по большей части. Он находит себя снова в тамале забегаловке, заказывает на вынос и садится на скамейку в паре кварталов от нее, чтобы поесть. 

Он получает сообщения с пожеланиями скорого выздоровления от Клинта и кого-то с именем Сэм, кого не может вспомнить. Он забывает имя своей сестры; только на несколько минут, но ему приходится посмотреть на фото в контактах, чтобы вспомнить. Это особенно пугает. Он не сможет выдержать потерять больше, чем он уже потерял. 

Он чувствует, будто он делает шесть шагов вперед и огромный прыжок назад, когда дело касается прогресса. Последнее, что он помнит, он только что получил свою металлическую руку и учился, как ею пользоваться, мучаясь от кошмаров, вины и ПТСР до кучи. Он был воодушевлен возможностью вернуться назад к работе, и должно быть, его, отбивающегося изо всех сил, притащили на терапию. 

Ощущается словно все это было вчера, и все же он чувствует, что прошли годы, даже если он не может вспомнить их. Это просто большое белое пространство, пробел. 

Оказывается, он добровольно посещал групповую терапию, и его бросает в пот от одной мысли об этом. Он вернулся назад к оперативной деятельности шесть месяцев назад, и он трахал Капитана Америку. 

И сейчас он снова вернулся к нулю, с ничем. Нет, меньше чем с ничем. 

Романов удивляет его до усрачки, появившись у его квартиры. 

-Что за дерьмовое везение, хах? - говорит она на входе в его квартиру. 

Они беседовали может целых три раза в его жизни, и она метала на него взгляды тяжелые, словно ножи, что, блядь, она тут делает?

Дзинькает лифт, и Бартон пробегает вниз по коридору, он выглядит немного повзрослевшим, но таким же сияющим. Наташа закатывает глаза, когда он медленно приближается и говорит:

-Привет, чувак, я Клинт. 

-Я тебя помню, болван. Я потерял только последние два года. 

-О, хорошо! - он поднимает френч-пресс, который он принес собой и который Баки не заметил. - Хочешь кофе?

Клинт кипятит воду в кухне, пока Романов и Баки смотрят. 

На его языке вертится насмешка о том, что тот внезапно стал кофе-снобом, серьезно, парень выпил бы даже ракетное топливо, если бы он подумал, что там есть кофеин, а сейчас он носит с собой френч-пресс? Подразумеваемые изменения как-то слишком некомфортны. 

-Ты чертов удачливый ублюдок, ты знаешь, Барнс, - говорит Бартон. 

Баки бросает взгляд на Романов, но она лишь улыбается Клинту с гордостью, может слегка, с неверием, и когда же это, черт возьми, случилось? 

-Не, я бы так не сказал, - говорит Баки. 

Клинт поднимает взгляд от помешивания самого черного кофе, который Баки видел. 

-Нет? Ты упал с тысячи футов в горах в прошлом месяце, и вот ты тут, - он показывает ложкой на Баки, - пьешь говенный кофе - или собираешься - в своей кухне с друзьями, и ни одной сломанной кости в зоне видимости. 

Клинт поднимает брови, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения, когда он давит на поршень пресса, а Романов шарится по его шкафам в поисках кружек. 

Стив пишет ему смс-ки, приглашая встретиться на кофе или ланч каждый второй день. Баки, чаще всего, сидит тихо, пока Стив пытается вести неловкую беседу. Он незыблемо добр - к каждому. Официанткам достаются солнечные улыбки и большие чаевые, он придерживает двери для людей, идущих позади него, поднимает шарф, который обронила проходящая женщина, и бежит за ней, чтобы его отдать. Баки не знал, что такие люди существуют. Стив, вероятно, единственный; последний в своем роде, как единорог. И он смотрит на Баки словно тот восходящее солнце. 

Баки ведет себя вежливо, но диссонанс переполняет его, и внутри себя, и между ним и Стивом. За ужином, сидя напротив Стива, с запахом кленового сиропа в воздухе, он теряет кусок времени. Он не уверен, насколько большой, Стив ему не скажет, но когда он приходит в себя, Стив выглядит так, словно он паникует. 

-Эй, - говорит он мягко с дрожащей улыбкой.

-Прости, - говорит Баки, - такое иногда случается. 

-Это ничего, правда. Тебе не нужно извиняться, никогда. 

Бекка и быстрый поиск в Гугле подтвердили то, что Стив сказал; они были вместе. В сети есть милое фото, где они целуются в кафе, и это довольно убийственно. Он не может поверить, что это все у него было, что-то настолько хорошее. Он не может поверить, что он это потерял. 

-Ты с ума по нему сходишь, - сказала Бекка. В настоящем времени. - И он так же сходит с ума по тебе. 

-Я не помню, - говорит он тихо. 

Они не хотят давить на него, но он все равно ощущает давление. С Беккой и мамой все не так уж и плохо; он помнит их. Но Стив, с его удушающей надеждой и печалью, которые волнами исходят от него, когда они вместе, это на самом деле выматывает. 

Он часто ужинает со своей семьей. Поездки в метро и на автобусе слегка обременительны, но ему все равно больше нечем заняться. Они стараются изо всех сил вести себя как обычно, но это выглядит сглаженно, смягченно; они словно ходят вокруг него на цыпочках. Кроме одного вечера, когда Бекка сидит словно на иголках и срывается на нем. 

Он ковыряется в картошке на своей тарелке, пока его мама говорит с тетей Тилли о меню на День благодарения и пытается извлечь из него его мнение. Ему особо нечего добавить по этому поводу. Бекка с силой кладет свою вилку на стол. 

-Черт возьми, Баки. 

-Ребекка Элеанор! - вскрикивает мама, но Бекка ее игнорирует. 

-Нет. Ты киснешь тут весь день, словно в твоей жизни нет ничего хорошего, словно… тебе досталась короткая спичка. Но у тебя столько всего есть. 

Он бросает на нее взгляд. 

-Да? Может, мне сделать сальто от радости, потому что я, блядь, не помню некоторые важнейшие моменты своей жизни? Потому что я …теперь другой? Это менее хреново, потому что у меня есть крыша над головой и еда на столе? 

Бекка взрывается. 

-У тебя есть семья. У тебя есть друзья, которые тебя любят. Тони, б…-она немного успокаивается, наконец, потому что у нее появляется сила воли следить за тем, что она говорит. - Тони Старк сидел с тобой часами, чтобы я и мама могли сходить в душ и поспать. Клинт носил мне кофе почти каждый день, и присылал Наташу, когда он не мог. И ты знаешь, Стив был бы там каждую минуту, если бы мог. 

-Ага, Стив, - говорит он без выражения. Он, по большей части, пытается сказать ей что-нибудь назло сейчас, потому что Бекка ни хрена не знает. Но честно говоря, он начал привыкать к тому что Капитан Америка болтается возле него, словно тень, преследуя его словно призрак. Это…вообще-то успокаивает. Несмотря на то, как одиноко он чувствует себя в этой жизни, которую он не помнит, как построил, Стив, по крайней мере, является константой. 

Бекка сжимает зубы и открывает рот, чтобы снова наброситься на него, но мама перебивает ее.

-Сынок, - она тянется к нему через стол и поглаживает дерево. - Конечно, тебе может быть грустно. Бекка просто имеет в виду, что у тебя все еще есть столько всего хорошего. Люди, которые тебя любят. Не забывай об этом. 

Стив считает себя счастливчиком, потому что Баки позволяет ему ошиваться рядом. Он знает, что он печалит Баки; что тому даже некомфортно рядом с ним. Но он согласился провести с ним время. Даже если он соглашается только из-за того, что это может подстегнуть его память, Стив благодарен. 

Все, что Стив хочет, это заботиться о нем, но Баки не доверяет ему, и это ощущается, словно беспощадный нож в сердце, присутствующий всегда. Иногда это ощущается хуже, чем проснуться в одиночестве в будущем. Но даже если у него теперь нет Баки, он остается на связи с Беккой несколько раз в неделю, и у него есть Сэм, и Клинт, и Нат, и даже Тони Старк. Он, правда, не должен чувствовать себя таким одиноким, но он все равно чувствует; трясется над телефоном как жалкое ничтожество, уламывает Баки пойти попить кофе, ланч, любая отговорка, лишь бы иметь его рядом. 

Они идут вместе после ужина; без особой конечной цели, но в направлении квартиры Баки. Когда они подходят к зданию, Баки удивляет Стива вопросом:

-Хочешь зайти? 

Стив пытается не казаться слишком воодушевленным, но он чувствует себя словно на рождественской елке в Рокфеллер центре, когда они поднимаются два пролета наверх. 

У Баки осталось совсем немного обезболивающих после падения. Они одиноко брякают в баночке, когда он берет их с подоконника, выстроенные в ряд оранжевые баночки. Он закидывает одну себе в рот. Тогда Баки садится тяжело на диван, и тянет манжету на рукаве своей красной кофты хенли. Стив сидит на противоположном конце дивана и вымучивает свой мозг, чтобы поднять тему - любую тему. 

-Эй, Бак, я съезжаю из здания ЩИТа. 

Ему уже давно было пора обзавестись своим жильем, но он обленился и расслабился, а потом Баки упал, и было много других важных вещей, о которых нужно было подумать.

-Я собираюсь посмотреть несколько квартир в эти выходные. Хочешь присоединиться?

-Конечно, - говорит Баки спокойно, пожимая плечами. 

Стив все еще так рад просто проводить время вместе с ним, что он не может быть обеспокоен отсутствием его энтузиазма. 

Когда Стив встает с дивана за чем-то из холодильника, он говорит:

-Хочешь чего-нибудь?

-Можно пива. 

Стив заминается.

-Я не думаю, что смешивать алкоголь с этими обезболивающими разрешено. 

Баки вздыхает.

-Если ты не принесешь мне пива, я просто встану и принесу сам. 

Ну ладно тогда. Стив ставит холодную бутылку пива на плечо Баки, наклоняясь через спинку дивана, затем обходит вокруг и снова садится. 

-Спасиб, - говорит Баки.

-Не говори мне, что я не предупреждал тебя, - говорит Стив и отхлебывает свое пиво. 

Стив может видеть, когда Баки накрывает; его глаза становятся слегка стеклянными, и он смеется чаще и громче над тем, что идет по телевизору. 

-Эй, - внезапно говорит он, поворачиваясь всем телом и наклоняясь к Стиву. Стив знает этот взгляд, несмотря на то, что Баки наполовину незнакомец для него в эти дни, и его тело инстинктивно отвечает взволнованной дрожью. 

-Ты должен меня поцеловать, - предлагает Баки с волчьей ухмылкой. 

-Баки, ты не должен…Я не собираюсь…

Но Боже, как ему этого хочется. Он скучает по этим губам, по теплу его тела, по жесткой металлической руке…

-Ты не пользуешься преимуществом, не используешь в своих интересах ничего, это я тебя прошу, - говорит Баки, закатывая глаза. -Если мы были вместе, может, это подстегнет какие-нибудь воспоминания. 

Если мы были вместе. Как если бы он все еще не верил в это. Самоуничижительный, смиренный, слишком скромный идиот. 

Но что, если это и вправду вернет некоторые воспоминания? Он поймал Стива, и он знает об этом, его глаза, затуманенные и расфокусированные от неразумной комбинации наркотиков и алкоголя, загораются от воодушевления. И это заставляет Стива сдаться, это воодушевление, что Баки хочет, чтобы его поцеловали, хочет, чтобы Стив прикоснулся к нему. 

-Ладно, - говорит Стив, пододвигаясь немного ближе к нему, так, что их колени соприкасаются. Он наклоняется вперед, и Баки встречает его на полпути. Стив поднимает свою руку и подносит ее к лицу Баки, как тому всегда нравилось, прикасается кончиками пальцев к шее и за ухом. Стив застывает там, его губы в дюйме от губ Баки, чтобы дать ему шанс передумать, но глаза Баки полуприкрыты, и наблюдают за ним.

Так что Стив целует его. Мягко, слегка, едва коснувшись сначала, но Боже, его губы. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы получить более удобный угол, и Баки охотно открывается ему навстречу. Стив почти стонет; он словно расплавленное стекло, падающая звезда, это большое новое сердце все еще мало для такой любви внутри. 

Баки кладет свои руки Стиву на бедра, слегка двигаясь вверх. Когда язык Баки оказывается во рту у Стива, он отодвигается назад. Баки мягок и податлив от снотворного, и качается вперед к нему, но Стив держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

-Что-нибудь? - спрашивает он, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Баки нахмуривает брови.

-Хах? - затем трясет головой, словно чтобы прояснить мысли. -Э, нет. Прости.

Это была отчаянная попытка, Стив знал, но он все равно слегка разочарован, затем он чувствует, как его настигает волна вины. Ему повезло, что он здесь, что ему разрешено быть частью жизни Баки, несмотря на то, какая это маленькая часть. 

-Не - не извиняйся. Никогда не извиняйся. 

-Постараюсь это запомнить, - шепчет он, но в сердце его нет сарказма. Он проводит руками сквозь волосы, и не встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. - Я, наверное, пойду на боковую. 

-Да, ладно, - говорит Стив, его сердце колотится, он уверен, что если бы он только смог найти правильные слова, чтобы Баки почувствовал себя непринужденно, чтобы он снова его любил, но этот поцелуй просто поджарил его мозги, и все, что он может сказать, это “Спокойной ночи”.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Какая длинная глава, и как много работы было у меня! Ко мне приезжает подруга, поэтому следующая глава через несколько недель! Мы уже приближаемся к концу произведения.  
> Спасибо за поддержку!

Баки просыпается со стоном. У него не было кошмаров этой ночью - ничего, полное отсутствие сознания, но это досталось ему особой ценой. Он думает, что, может, он попросил Стива поцеловать его, но не помнит, что произошло. Что за ебучая ирония. 

У них ланч и парко-прогулочное свидание - встреча? - туса? - на следующий день, и пока они шагают после того, как поели, Баки говорит:

-Извини по поводу вчерашней ночи. Почему ты вообще разрешил мне смешать алкоголь и лекарства? 

-Я… - начинает Стив возмущенно, но бросает взгляд на Баки, который улыбается смущенно, так что он просто пихает его локтем. 

Внизу по улице какой-то уличный фестиваль; улицы заблокированы для машин и открыты только для пешеходов, и несмотря на то, что они только что поели, запахи еды из фритюра разносящиеся по воздуху мучительно привлекательны. 

-Эй, ты хочешь… - начинает Стив.

-Конечно, - говорит Баки, потому что независимо от того, что тот предложит, это будет чем-нибудь хорошим. Обычно так всегда, со Стивом. В ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Стива Баки пожимает плечами, - Чего тебе хочется. 

Потому что это все замечательно; сияет солнце, и воздух полон свежести. В его футболке с длинным рукавом не так уж и жарко сегодня, и он разгуливает вокруг с самым привлекательным парнем во всем северном полушарии, кто по совместительству также является Капитаном Америкой. Их руки соприкасаются время от времени; Стив хочет взять его за руку, переплести пальцы, Баки чувствует это. Баки позволил бы ему сделать это, если бы он сделал этот шаг, но он его не делает. 

Стив улыбается ему соблазнительно.

-Ты хочешь поволонтерить со мной в доме престарелых? Они заставят тебя менять утки но это не…

Баки смеется. Подзабытое, но приятное ощущение. Он отвешивает шлепок по руке Стива.

-Ты засранец. 

Стив наклоняется ближе и говорит это низким голосом, словно это секрет.

-Это часть моей харизмы. 

Баки смеется снова, чтобы спрятать, как бьется его сердце.

-Уж конечно. 

Стив действительно собирался предложить пойти на ярмарку, хотя перестать валять дурака у него занимает некоторое время. Они бродят между будками под белыми шатрами, каждый держит тарелку с выпечкой из фритюра, посыпанной сахаром. Не проходит много времени, как Баки осознает, что за ними кто-то следует. Он выбрасывает наполовину съеденные сладости, и проскальзывает сквозь толпу. Стив следует за ним по пятам, не задавая вопросов. Он резко прячется за грузовик доставки и тащит Стива за собой, затем выглядывает из-за угла. 

-Это просто папарацци, люди хотят нас сфотографировать, - говорит Стив сзади ему на ухо. 

Баки наблюдает за толпой, пальцы ищут спусковой крючок и прицел, нужно расчистить дорогу для блондина в голубом и красном, сцены мелькают в его памяти, появляясь и исчезая, роскошные зеленые лозы растений, бесконечные мили песка, металл на белом снегу. 

-Хочешь пойти домой? - спрашивает Стив; его голос так близок к уху Баки, дыхание на его шее. Ощущение почему-то кажется знакомым, словно давно позабытый сон. Баки кивает, и Стив ведет его. Виднеется конец огороженной зоны, когда из толпы выпрыгивает мужчина с большой камерой, которую он держит перед своим лицом, вспышка взрывается им прямо в лицо. 

Стив, не прерывая шага, выбивает камеру из рук мужчины; слава Богу она болтается на ремне вокруг шеи, иначе Стиву бы пришлось разбираться с судебным иском. Стив берет мужчину за плечи, разворачивает его и толкает назад в толпу, затем быстро догоняет Баки, продолжая шагать сзади него. 

Когда они возвращаются в безопасность квартиры, где живет Баки, он направляется прямиком в спальню. Он сидит на своей кровати несколько минут пока его руки не перестают дрожать. Он взглядом ловит скетч в рамке на его комоде. Он берет его в руки и смотрит на него какое-то время. Он может узнать свое лицо, но это все еще ощущается, словно незнакомец смотрит на него. Его волосы длиннее теперь, едва задевают его воротник, и он не брился уже две недели. Счастливый парень, навечно запечатленный на бумаге цвета слоновой кости аккуратными штрихами карандаша больше не он. 

Стив сделал кофе на кухне. В ответ на подозрительный взгляд Баки - кофеин это последнее, что ему нужно сейчас - он говорит:

-Декаф. 

-У меня нет никакого декафа. 

-Я принес его, - говорит он, замерев, - некоторое время назад. 

-Оу, - говорит Баки. Неловкое молчание повисает между ними в воздухе; заряженное тем, что забыто, и тем, о чем они тоскуют .

-Эй, - говорит Стив, широко улыбаясь, в первый раз без меланхолии в лице, и это так красиво, что у Баки перехватывает дыхание, - Короче, есть новый сериал, он тебе понравится, пойдем, - он садится на диван и включает телевизор, словно он уже это делал. 

Баки нравится этот сериал, и это странно, то, насколько Стив его знает. Но в хорошем смысле странно, как получить подарок, который ты не ожидал, завернутый в красивую красно-бело-голубую упаковку. Это заставляет его хотеть сделать что-нибудь приятное в ответ, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя особенным и желанным. Потому что так и есть. 

Но Баки не тот, кого Стив хочет, не тот, какой он сейчас. Кто-то настолько хороший заслуживает получше; лучшего. И Баки далек от этого. 

После полного дня, когда он таскал внутри тяжесть недостающих воспоминаний и зависти к тому человеку, каким он был два месяца назад, он быстро засыпает на диване. 

Он резко просыпается, его сердце колотится. Он слышит звук глухого удара в темноте, когда Стив соскальзывает с дивана и приземляется задницей на пол. Экран стал серым в спящем режиме, и солнце уже зашло. Баки встает, стряхивая еле запомнившийся сон о службе, моргая, чтобы избавиться от дыма и снега в глазах. 

-Баки? Ты в порядке?

Баки тяжело вздыхает, и когда адреналин пульсирует в его крови, он начинает трястись. 

-Ты не можешь тут остаться, - говорит он ворчливо. 

-Я не оставлю тебя, - говорит Стив, поднимаясь с пола. Баки делает шаг назад. 

-Я просто не буду давать тебе спать или…или я могу причинить тебе боль. 

-Ты не можешь ничего мне сделать.

Баки поднимает свою металлическую руку перед собой и выплевывает:

-Посмотри на эту штуку. Да, я могу. 

-Баки, я не собираюсь покинуть тебя, - в его голосе слышны стальные нотки Капитана Америки, но он дрогнул. - Я с тобой. До конца. 

-Стив. Я не благотворительный случай или … обязанность. - Это было бы хуже всего; Стив болтается рядом с ним, чтобы только любить призрак. 

-Нет, - говорит Стив, также как и Баки, оскорбленный этой идеей. - Ты ни то и ни другое. 

-Я тебя не помню, - выпаливает Баки. Что за нахер, этот удивительный чувак тусит рядом с ним, весь в любовной горячке и несчастный. Это неправильно. У Баки снова появились кошмары, когда он уменьшил дозу болеутоляющих. Они хуже, чем были раньше, с пустыми пробелами; он больше не чувствует себя в безопасности. Он лишь половина человека, и Капитан Америка пытается вытащить его из темноты голыми руками, но они удаляются прочь, испачканные, красного цвета. 

-Я не тот, каким был раньше; человек, которого ты знал. Со мной что-то не так, я чувствую это.

-Не “не так”, -говорит Стив оскорбленно. -Просто иначе.

-Как долго ты собираешься продолжать это все? Сдавайся. Я не знаю тебя. 

Эта складка между нахмуренными бровями Стива его убьет. 

-Ты знаешь теперь. Я Стив, - говорит он с натянутой улыбкой. - Мне плевать, даже если ты никогда не вспомнишь, кем мы были до. Я просто хочу знать тебя сейчас, неважно кто ты. 

Баки так сильно хочет помнить, как это, быть любимым им, и он знает, что он никогда не вспомнит, и когда Стив оставит его, это его прикончит. Что-то собирается в горле Баки и за его глазами. Ему нужны сильные руки, которые помогли бы ему собраться, он хочет, чтобы его целовали, но он не знает, как попросить. Так что он вздыхает:

-Прости за… Ты можешь тут остаться, если хочешь, - он показывает на диван. - Я пойду спать. 

-Баки, - говорит Стив, когда Баки наполовину повернулся к своей спальне. -Можно? - он подходит ближе медленно и кладет нежно свои руки на плечи Баки. Баки закрывает глаза, когда оказывается окружен руками Стива, и чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Я люблю тебя. 

Слова застревают у него в горле, и Стив отклоняется назад и мягко улыбается ему в темноте. 

-Спокойной ночи, - шепчет Стив и забирается назад на диван. 

Баки лежит в своей кровати еще какое-то время. Обычно, после кошмаров, нет никакой надежды на сон, и со Стивом в другой комнате должно быть еще хуже, потому что Баки боится, что он причинит ему боль, пока он застрял в кошмаре. Но на самом деле, это его успокаивает, знание того, что Стив рядом. Что если он начнет биться и кричать, Стив не оставит его страдать в одиночку. Он разбудит его, и если Баки кинется на него, Стив достаточно сильный, чтобы его остановить.

Баки и Стив тихо обходят друг друга наутро. Стив выпивает половину своего кофе до того, как сбегает с неуверенным “Увидимся позже”. 

-Стив, - говорит Баки, когда тот стоит у двери. Стив оборачивается, вопросительно подняв брови. Баки ставит свою кружку с кофе на стойку и не может посмотреть ему в глаза, пока он подходит к нему, чтобы быстро его обнять. Он бросает на него короткий взгляд украдкой, когда отступает назад, и лицо Стива озаряется от удивления, делая его глаза большими. 

-Увидимся, - говорит Баки. 

-Ага, - Стив немного смеется, затем прочищает горло, и делает попытку не выглядеть таким воодушевленным. 

Баки приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы удержать улыбку; в дополнение к тому, что этот мужчина горяч как дьявол, он еще и действительно очарователен. - Увидимся. 

Телефон Баки динькает незадолго после того, как Стив уходит. Он не отключил оповещения о новых статьях с именем Стива, но он и не читал их. Но на этот раз он открывает новость. Стив попал под разнос из-за того, что он был груб с папарацци на ярмарке накануне. ЩИТ скрыл детали того, что с ним произошло, засекретив их, так что широкой публике неизвестно, что что-то изменилось. Очевидно, он и Стив не могли оторваться друг от друга, потому что их нынешнее отсутствие публичного выражения чувств является “подозрительным” для общества. Они спекулируют, является ли грубость Стива с папарацци прямым результатом “проблем в раю”, так как он всегда был невероятно вежлив с этими стервятниками до этого момента. И Баки, говорят они, обычно очаровательный и улыбающийся, выглядел встревоженно и некомфортно. Как проницательно. Он пытается не позволить наглядному сравнению испортить его настроение, но видеть его на экране, черным по белому; дефекты, слабости, разочарования, сложно не впасть в уныние. 

-Как поживает звездно-полосатый чувак? - Наташа спрашивает Баки, когда они сидят в кафетерии ЩИТа. Она поймала его, когда он уходил с терапии, когда все, что он хотел - пойти домой и не говорить ни с кем оставшуюся часть дня. Но каким-то образом он оказался с латте в руке, сидящим на мягком диване в углу. Она проскальзывает в кресло, уступая ему диван, он сидит спиной к стене, легко следить за помещением, которое просматривается насквозь, лобби из стали и стекла. 

Баки пожимает плечами:

-Мне-то откуда знать?

Наташа закатывает глаза:

-Вы двое, по факту, снова встречаетесь. 

Баки кидает на нее испепеляющий взгляд?

-Я даже его не знаю. 

Она наклоняет голову:

-Разве? Вы вместе все время, и из надежных источников мне известно, что ты поцеловал его. 

Баки замирает с глотком кофе на губах.

-Он тебе рассказал? 

-В его защиту скажу, что я очень хороша в том, что я делаю. Он даже не понял, что рассказал мне до того, как я ушла. 

Баки берет паузу, но не надолго и все равно звучит слишком нетерпеливо, когда говорит:

-Что он сказал?

-Неа, - говорит Нат, - я не собираюсь снова быть посредником. Я сделала достаточно в первый раз. Хотя, - говорит оналукаво, - оказаться между вами двумя звучит не так уж плохо. 

Смех Баки, похожий на лай, вырывается из него без разрешения. 

-О мой Бог, - восклицает он, и смех заставляет его чувствовать себя так хорошо, что он даже не пытается его остановить. Наташа бросает ему самодовольную не-улыбку, которая есть у нее в арсенале, и Баки вынужден признать, что он на самом деле любит ее. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я еще жива, простите, что исчезла, подруга-то приехала, и мой мини-отпуск был прекрасен, но теперь приходится разгребать завалы по всем фронтам. Над главой работаю, и надеюсь, скоро выложу.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy  
> Скажите, что вы не потеряли надежду! :)  
> Оказывается, если хорошо провести время с подругой, которая приехала ко мне в отпуск, то потом накапливается ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО работы, которую надо потом разгребать. Простите за задержку! Наслаждайтесь этой прекрасной главой.

Баки взбегает вверх по лестнице, четыре пролета, и жмурится. Он слышит бодрый голос риэлтора до того, как открывает дверь, и низкий рокочущий голос Стива, который задает вопросы. 

-Эй, - он смущенно наклоняет голову, когда находит их в кухне. 

Этим утром у него была физиотерапия, что почти так же ужасно, как психотерапия, и он сидел с приложенным к ноге льдом и жалел себя, когда вспомнил, что он должен был смотреть квартиры со Стивом, зачем-то. 

Он отправил ему смс-ку, когда схватил ключи и вышел из квартиры: 

ох черт, прости, я тупо завис 

ты не можешь на меня сердиться у меня потеря краткосрочной памяти

Стив: Не настолько краткосрочной. Без проблем, не спеши. 

Стив: Но поторопись. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел это место. 

-Зацени эти окна, - Стив говорит в ответ на приветствие Баки. 

Это один из тех причудливых кирпичных домов, построенных в ряд, с большими окнами в гостиной. Баки кивает:

-Хороший свет, чтобы рисовать. 

Стив сияет в ответ, и Баки снова наклоняет голову. 

-Не очень много места для двоих, но зато уютно, - риэлтор говорит Баки.

-О, я не собираюсь тут жить, - говорит он немедленно. Он бросает недолгий взгляд на Стива, который внезапно очень заинтересован в кухонных стойках. 

Они посмотрели еще два места, но первое очевидно выигрывает по сравнению с остальными. 

-Ну, что тебе больше понравилось? - спрашивает Стив, когда они сидят на патио и пьют кофе после ланча. Солнце время от времени показывается сквозь лохматые облака, и бриз достаточно сильный, чтобы Баки собрал волосы в пучок. Стив наблюдает за тем, как он это делает, с интересом художника. 

-Первый дом, - с легкостью говорит Баки. 

-Правда, он немного меньше остальных.

-Зачем тебе много места? У тебя как бы всего чемодан вещей. 

-Да, но, - Стив бесцельно переставляет джемы на столе, - неплохо было бы иметь экстра комнату. 

Баки подает знак официантке, чтобы она принесла им счет, в то время как он и Стив избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза. Он задумывается, если под экстра комнатой подразумевалось, что она для него или для кого-то еще в будущем; он не уверен, что пугает его больше. Они возвращаются в квартиру Баки в молчаливом согласии, что, честно говоря, устраивает Баки. Стив обычно рядом с ним, и это особенно радует в дни физиотерапии. 

Похоже, что Стиву особенно-то и нечем заняться в эти дни; Баки уверен, что тот предстал перед военным трибуналом, или по крайней мере, был отстранен, и это чувство вины все еще сидит в нем с дискомфортом, хотя не с таким болезненным теперь. Но он также рад, потому что хотя его правая рука и нога полночью зажили, полная мобильность еще не вернулась к нему, и он больше всего хочет лед и диван после того, как он был наказан Доктором Боль из ЩИТа и после того, как он бегал по всему городы со Стивом. 

Они сидят на диване и листают Нетфликс, но ничего не могут выбрать. Вместо этого они разговаривают. Баки не думал, что у него было достаточно общих тем с Капитаном Америкой, чтобы поддержать разговор, но каким-то образом они проговорили целых несколько часов. Они заказывают ужин с доставкой, и едят, сидя с тарелками на коленях, потому что, оказывается, что Стив не ест из пластиковых контейнеров. После, Стив моет посуду, и Баки хромает на кухню, чтобы ему помочь, мышцы все еще переутомлены терапией и поиском жилья. 

На щеках Стива румянец, пока он наполняет водой раковину, и Баки задумывается, о чем тот размышляет, поэтому он спрашивает. Глаза Стива становятся большими на один момент паники, затем он невозмутимо говорит:

-Как я круто пошутил на днях. 

-Ага, одна хорошая шутка за весь год?

-Тебе-то откуда знать? - ехидничает Стив, затем замирает, в ужасе, что он зашел слишком далеко, но Баки запрокидывает голову назад и хохочет. Потому что, ладно, это была хорошая подъебка. И время пришло, чтобы Стив перестал носиться с ним как с хрустальной вазой. Клинт был прав; он подорвался, затем упал с горы и пережил это; он сделан из чего-то посильнее. 

-Уверен, что не думал обо мне? - поддразнивает он. 

Стив презрительно усмехается.

-Воу. Тщеславие. 

-Ты покраснел, - указывает ему Баки. 

Стив краснеет еще больше, глядя на мыльную воду. 

-Да, ладно, - признает он, - я думал о тебе.

-Что-нибудь непристойное, я надеюсь? 

Стив выглядит удивленным от его поддразниваний, но возвращает ему флиртующее:

-Обычно да. 

Затем он негромко смеется и становится серьезным.

-Я просто думал, как горжусь тобой, твоим упорством, - он громко сглатывает, потом продолжает, - как сильно я тебя люблю.

Сердце Баки предательски быстро стучит. 

-Даже сейчас? - спрашивает он скептически.

-Особенно сейчас, - говорит Стив решительно. 

Баки осознает, что Стив бросил попытки подстегнуть его память. За последнюю неделю он ни разу не упомянул про “раньше”. Все было здесь и сейчас. 

Стив стоит у кухонной раковины, руки замерли в мыльной воде и Баки подходит к нему, прижимаясь сбоку. Его болтает из крайности в крайность; он хочет оттолкнуть Стива в один день и запереть его в спальне в другой. Он согласится добровольно, Баки знает, но все еще не ясно, будет ли это для него, или для человека, которым он был раньше. Так или иначе, Баки не может игнорировать жар, разгорающийся внизу его живота, когда Стив улыбается ему, когда слегка касается его, проходя мимо, и его запах, простое прикосновение его руки. Так что Баки тянется к нему и целует его. Стив замер, боясь испортить момент. Но когда Баки снова тянет к нему губы, чтобы снова поцеловать его, Стив роняет вилки в воду и поворачивается к нему лицом. Он обнимает его мокрыми руками, тянет его к себе поближе и нежно целует. Баки тает от него, прикосновение его языка вызывает короткое замыкание в его голове, нарушая координацию, одна из мокрых ладоней Стива держит его лицо, помогая ему быть неподвижным. Он разворачивает Баки спиной к кухонной стойке, и Стив прижатый к нему это… это…божественно. Он этого не заслуживает, но из чувства здравого эгоизма он воспользуется ситуацией. 

Стив целует его подбородок и шею за ухом, затем просто прячет свое лицо там, пока его дыхание возвращается к нему. 

-Это было… - Стив не заканчивает фразу.

-Да, - выдыхает Баки. 

Когда Стив делает шаг назад, он всматривается в лицо Баки недолго. Баки улыбается и медленно ухмылка распускается на лице Стива в ответ. Баки берет его за руку и тянет их к дивану, оставляя вилки брошенными в мыльной воде. Стив садится в центре дивана, закинув руку на спинку. Баки смеется, его голова легка и идет кругом, он плюхается вниз, угнездившись со стороны Стива. Баки включает первый же фильм, который ему попадается, но они не смотрят его все равно. Стив, похоже, не может оторвать от него глаз, и Баки пытается, но не может удержать счастливую ухмылку. 

-Каким был наш последний первый поцелуй? - спрашивает он наобум. 

Стив смеется.

-Он был… очень, очень хорош. Но этот лучше, я думаю. - Затем он говорит, больше для себя, - Как же мне повезло, что мне удалось сделать это дважды. 

-И все, что мне нужно было сделать, упасть с горы. 

-Ага, спасибо тебе за это. 

Баки смеется пока Стив продолжает. 

-Нет, последний раз, я был зол на тебя за… что-то, это не имеет значения, и я был напуган, и у меня просто крыша ехала от тебя, я просто вывалил это на тебя и затем убежал прочь.

-Как грубо. 

-Я не думаю, что тогда ты был сильно против, - говорит Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй. Баки подставляет губы, чтобы получить его, но когда Стив наклоняется еще больше, Баки наклоняется назад. Это было бы так, так просто, оказаться с ним в постели, но он просто не может. Пока не может. Он, возможно, пожалеет об этом утром, или даже пять минут спустя, но он поступит благоразумно с этой самой важной вещью в его жизни. Он спрашивает еще о том, какими они были раньше. Он думал, ему будет больно слышать об этом, но это мило. Какие-то истории вызывают непонятный далекий отклик, но он не уверен, потому ли это, что у него есть призрачные воспоминания или же это просто потому, что это звучит как то, что он бы сделал. Стив ссутуливается на диване, так что это он теперь угнездился сбоку Баки, и Баки охватывает, обнимая, руками ширину его плеч, проводя пальцами сквозь его светлые волосы, накручивая локоны подлиннее вокруг его пальца. Дыхание Стива становится медленным и глубоким и Баки бросает на него взгляд, чтобы найти его спящим, эти длинные ресницы слегка подрагивают во сне. 

Это безумие, думает Баки, улыбаясь. Совершенное и полное безумие; Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, досточтимый и благородный, милый, но ехидный, сложенный как танк, глаза словно бриллианты, свернулся клубочком у него на руках. Это не занимает много времени, прежде чем тепло тела Стива и возбуждение от этого дня начинают сказываться на нем. Перед тем как заснуть, он задевает щекой волосы Стива и оставляет на них поцелуй, потому что чувствует, что так правильно. 

Он стоит в темной квартире, дымчатый лунный свет проливается внутрь косыми лучами. Мерцание острых ножей на магнитном креплении на стене, тяжелая фарфоровая лампа; ему нужно вырваться отсюда, стены начинают смыкаться, он будет задавлен, пойман в ловушку. 

-Баки? - тихий голос говорит сзади, и он резко оборачивается, хватает протянувшееся запястье и швыряет человека на пол с громким грохотом. Он отвешивает один хук, и его колено на груди этого человека. Он поднимает руки, чтобы заблокировать следующий удар Баки, и ударяет его коленом в спину, заставляя Баки кувыркнуться. Баки прижимается к земле, но что-то бьет его по голове. Потеряв равновесие, он падает на задницу, смотрит вокруг в поисках угрозы, но никого нет. Тогда он понимает, что удар пришел не снаружи, а изнутри. 

-Баки, - стонет Стив, приподнимаясь на одном локте и протягивая руку. 

-Стив? Черт, - Баки подползает ближе и прикасается к его лицу, к разбитой губе, которая начинает кровоточить. - Боже, Стив, прости меня, я не знаю, что…

Его накрывает сокрушительная волна, тяжелая и холодная; его почти сбивает с ног снова. Он в здании ЩИТа на спарринге со Стивом и просто зацепил его губы ударом. Нет, подождите, это не правильно - они в его темной квартире, и Стив напуган. 

Баки наклоняется вперед, чтобы прижаться к нему губами, как ему хотелось в тот день, когда он разбил Стиву губы в спортзале. Рука Стива поднимается, чтобы прикоснуться к его лице, мягко, как если бы он не был уверен, что ему это разрешено. Баки приоткрывает губы, преследуя что-то бешено колотящееся, он знает, что оно внутри. 

Графит на бумаге, лук в кастрюле, Билли Холидей, Сэм, Сэм Уилсон, кофешопы, огнестрельный огонь, джунгли, снег, о боже, о боже. Как он мог забыть?

-Баки, - Стив всхлипывает между поцелуями, - Баки. 

Баки не может говорить, он просто оборачивает себя вокруг Стива, целуя его крепко и глубоко, пытаясь забраться к нему вовнутрь, где он знает он будет в безопасности. 

Стив дрожит, пытаясь не развалиться, но он сдается и ломается все равно, под весом мира. Баки с трепетом целует его лицо, нос и закрытые глаза. 

-Я помню, - шепчет он, горячие, беззвучные слезы обжигают его лицо. - Я помню. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. 

Они сидят на полу, крепко обнявшись, долгое время, пока Стив не вытирает слезы с лица тыльной стороной ладони и тянет Баки вверх на диван, где они могут продолжать сидеть обнявшись с большим комфортом. 

-Что ты помнишь? - шепчет Стив. Баки целует его губы. 

-Все, я думаю. Как мы встретились, я был под впечатлением, оба раза. 

-Правда? Ты казался немного раздраженным мной последний раз. 

-Я боялся, что я никогда не вспомню. 

Стив мотает своей головой.

-Мне было все равно, если бы ты никогда не вспомнил.

-Я знаю. Я знаю это теперь. -Он снова быстро целует Стива, затем говорит, - Я помню, как ты взял меня с собой в ветеранскую организацию, тренировки с тобой, я ударил тебя прямо вот сюда, - он прикасается большим пальцем к губе Стива, затем целует его. Он смеется. 

-Стив, ты сумасшедший придурок. Ты, правда, попал под военный трибунал?

Стив тоже смеется, икая посередине. 

-Нет, я просто отстранен еще на несколько недель. 

Они тихо разговаривают еще час, затем Баки аккуратно убирает кровь с губ Стива, разрыв уже почти зажил, и они лежат в кровати Баки, обнявшись. 

-Мне никогда не было так страшно. Я был бы уничтожен, если бы я тебя не нашел, - сознается Стив. 

Он ушел в самоволку, почти получил обморожение сам, черт возьми эту сыворотку, чтобы найти его. Сумасшедший засранец. Баки правда заполучил его со всеми потрохами. И это самое лучшее, потому что Баки чувствует то же самое. 

Это ощущается словно двойное зрение. Он помнит любопытный вес этих отсутствующих воспоминаний, чувство края большого пустого места, бездны. Помнит, как это было, встретить Стива во второй первый раз, увидеть его новыми глазами и снова влюбиться в него. Он думает, что он слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уснуть, но когда комната становится сумрачной с приходом рассвета, его веки становятся тяжелыми, и он засыпает. 

-Я не хочу засыпать, - шепчет Баки, в дюйме от лица Стива, чтобы ему не приходилось двигаться далек, чтобы его поцеловать, когда на него накатит, вот как сейчас. - Что если я снова забуду?

-Спи, Бак. Если ты забудешь, я заставлю тебя вспомнить, неважно сколько это займет. И даже если ты не вспомнишь, ты застрял со мной. До конца. 

-Только настолько? - он шепчет сонно, улыбаясь, пока проваливается в сон.

Стив целует его в лоб и с гордостью шепчет:

-И гораздо дольше, ты, ненасытный ублюдок. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!  
> Я знаю, что эта глава заняла бесконечное количество времени. Но я очень занята на основной работе, и еще я пожарный волонтер, и все это отнимает очень много времени.  
> И к тому же я, к сожалению, приболела. Пока разбирались с диагнозом, тестами и что делать, у меня было очень мало сил.  
> Спасибо, что остались со мной *много сердечек*

Ему никогда не удавалось проснуться раньше Стива; тот жаворонок до мозга костей. Но когда Баки просыпается, Стив все еще мирно спит рядом с ним, и это то, как Баки понимает, что засранец вероятнее всего бодрствовал, наблюдая за ним спящим словно крипушник. Он пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Стива, взмах его ресниц, изгиб его губ, линию его носа. Татуировка на его плече, теперь слегка выцветшая. Это словно подарок, он чувствует, видеть его такого, привилегия. Но он не может ждать дольше и будит его поцелуем. 

-Баки? - Стив шепчет в ответ. 

-Все еще я, - говорит он, счастливо ухмыляясь, затем прокладывает путь вниз по телу Стива, целуя, облизывая и не только. Ему нужно нагнать потерянные 39 дней. Он гудит, когда высвобождает Стива из его джинсов и белья. 

-Приветики, я скучал по тебе. 

Стив, уже полностью проснувшийся, издает лающий смех.

-Ты разговариваешь с моим членом?

-Шшш, - говорит Баки, - у нас тут воссоединение, - и заглатывает его. 

Баки даже не собирается покидать кровать, чтобы позвонить Фьюри в этот полдень. У него будет встреча с ним завтра, но Директор рад, что его поставили в известность. 

-Спасибо, сэр, - говорит Баки перед тем, как положить трубку, затем немедленноснова оборачивает себя вокруг Стива. Они оба все еще обнаженные, и у них нет планов изменить это положение в ближайшем времени, и Баки перекатывается сверху на Стива. 

-Я бы не стал тебя винить, если бы тебе не понравился я двухлетней давности, - говорит он, складывая свои руки у Стива на груди и опираясь на них подбородком. - Я стал взрослее с тех пор. Оставил позади много всего; вообще-то с твоей помощью. 

Стив гладит руками спину Баки.

-Конечно, ты мне нравился. Ты был другим, конечно, но база была той же. Чувство юмора, отличная задница. 

Баки смеется. 

-Сострадание, доброта. 

-Я не очень-то был добр к тебе. 

-Конечно, был, когда это имело значение. Ты помог мне выбрать квартиру, - предлагает он. 

-Тебе не нужна была моя помощь, ты просто пытался меня соблазнить. 

Стив смеется.

-Ну, это полуправда. Я пытался соблазнить тебя, но я ценю твою помощь. Кстати говоря, поскольку у меня почти ничего нет, у меня будет много места. Хочешь съехаться со мной?

-Да. Честно, тебе повезет если я вообще смогу отпустить тебя из поля моего зрения. 

-О, отлично, - говорит Стив, до того как перевернуть Баки под него. 

Баки удается удивить Черную Вдову тем, что он крепко обнимает ее в коридоре. Он встречается с Фьюри, чтобы обсудить его возвращение к полевой работе, и он замечает красные волосы Наташи в черно-синем поле агентов в костюмах на первом этаже. Он сначала прикасается к ее плечу, потому что он не дебил. Застать врасплох Черную Вдову это скорее смертный приговор, чем медаль почета. Когда он притягивает ее к своей груди, она охватывает его руками и крепко обнимает в ответ. 

-Здорово, что ты вернулся, - говорит она. 

Он ищет Калдвелла и Хендрикса, чтобы пожать им руки. Он опоздает на встречу с Фьюри, но честно, чувак может подождать пять минут. Калдвелл и Хендрикс тоже отстранены, но не на такой долгий срок как Стив. Баки не было бы в живых, если бы не эти двое, и он говорит им об этом. Глаза Калдвелла начинают подозрительно блестеть, а Хендрикс заключает его в братские объятья. У Баки поднимается настроение от этого. 

Фьюри хочет, чтобы он прошел целый ряд тестов и обследований даже для его возвращения в офис, что можно понять. Но его прошибает потом от мысли, что ему придется вернуться к выматывающей офисной работе. 

-Я могу перевести тебя в слежку или тактическую группу, если ты предпочтешь их, но в долгосрочной перспективе, ты бы больше пригодился в полевой работе. 

Оу, теперь ему предоставляют выбор. Одно из преимуществ быть ветераном А-группы, думает он. 

-Я буду готов, чтобы вернуться, - обещает он. Учитывая его тухлое везение с огнестрельными ранениями и, знаете ли, падением с гор, он немного боится. Как и все остальные. Вся их команда - и Стив - они рискуют собой каждый раз, когда идут в поле. У Баки нет права делать меньше, чем остальные. 

Он проходит через терапию, обследования и экзамены в течение следующих двух недель. Каждую ночь ему страшно закрывать глаза, но он справляется. Он снова чувствует себя целым. У него все еще выпадают минуты из памяти - то там, то здесь, его мозг все еще в процессе выздоровления. Каких-то воспоминаний, о которых Стив ему напоминает, там нет, но он подозревает, что Стив может быть просто угорает над ним. 

Они перевозят свои вещи в квартиру Стива, их новую квартиру. Это здорово, засыпать рядом с ним каждую ночь и просыпаться рядом с ним каждое утро. Здорово - это преуменьшение тысячелетия.

После трех месяцев Стив больше не отстранен и снова на заданиях без него, пока Баки застрял в психологических обследованиях и сканированиях его мозга. В ту же минуту, как Доктор Д дает добро, он записывается на полевой тест. Снова. 

-Нет, - немедленно говорит Стив, когда Баки сообщает ему после ужина у них в квартире. Брови Баки взлетают вверх. 

-Извини? Я не спрашивал твоего разрешения. 

Стив вздыхает и неуверенно кладет руки на плечи Баки. 

-Ты просто магнит для неприятностей.

-Яйца курицу не учат?

-Баки, я просто не могу.. Я не могу… - потерять тебя. 

Баки может услышать не произнесенные слова. Но Стив просто снова вздыхает и выдавливает из себя улыбку, которая не достигает его глаз. 

-Конечно, ты должен вернуться назад к работе. Делай, что тебе хочется. 

Он чувствует себя хорошо, вес ружья в его руках, прикрывая Стива. Чувствуется правильным. Стив напряжен и нервничает перед заданиями и после тих и задумчив, но с каждым разом становится лучше. 

Какой-то козел летал вокруг в металлическом костюме, совершая правосудие в стиле народного мстителя, и вдруг выяснилось, что это Тони бляха Старк, с которым Стив и Баки встречались за ужином вместе с Пеппер, и он не сказал ни слова. Конечно, что бы он мог вообще сказать об этом, но все равно. Баки ощущает себя немного преданным. Прямо накануне Дня Благодарения Фьюри вызывает Стива на встречу с ним. Баки в квартире, но получает смс-ку вскоре, чтобы он появился на встрече немедленно. 

Фьюри выглядит раздраженным из-за того, что Стив настоял на присутствии Баки. Они в конференц-зале; Старк тоже там - чертов Железный Человек - Баки бросает на него убийственный взгляд и получает в ответ подмигивание и поцелуйчик - вместе с Романов, Бартоном и каким-то качком с длинными светлыми волосами, которого представили как Тора. Фьюри отмахивается от них как только Баки представлен странному человеку, единственному, которого он не знает, затем он сразу переходит к своей повестке. Фьюри хочет собрать команду со Стивом во главе. Баки слушает речь Фьюри - немного торопливую и монотонную - он уже сказал это все Стиву, пока Стив все это время наблюдает за выражением его лица. По окончании речи Фьюри смотрит на Стива с ожиданием, и тот смотрит на него в ответ. 

-Я дам вам минуту, - говорит Фьюри. 

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, Стив смотрит на Баки:

-Что ты думаешь об этом?

-Что я думаю?

-Да, что ты думаешь, - говорит Стив нетерпеливо. - Какие твои мысли по этому поводу? 

Под весом безусловного доверия Стива Баки затрудняется найти слова. 

-Я думаю, это хорошо. Команда людей как ты? Это может быть очень хорошо.

Стив кивает.

-Окей. Я сделаю это, но только если ты присоединишься тоже. 

Баки откидывается назад.

-Ты не хотел, чтобы я вернулся к полевой работе вообще, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я был в самой опасной команде на планете на заданиях, с которыми никто другой не справится? 

Стив кивает.

-Да.

-В твоих словах нет никакого смысла. 

Стив делает глубокий вдох. 

-Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, но я знаю, что ты хочешь быть в поле, чтобы менять мир к лучшему. Я уважаю это. И нет лучшего способа внести свою лепту, чем быть в этой команде. Плюс, таким образом я смогу за тобой приглядывать. 

-Ага, только меня не пригласили.

-Я тебя приглашаю. 

-Я не думаю, что это так работает.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

-Я думаю, что да. 

Стив открывает дверь для Фьюри и говорит:

-Я согласен, если Вы включите Баки в команду тоже. 

-Ладно, - говорит Фьюри, как обычно без удивления. 

И это то, как Баки стал Мстителем. 

Тор, как обнаружилось, чертов настоящий бог, как в древненорвежской мифологии. Он живет в Асгарде, куда он может добраться по…радужному мосту…используя свой… волшебный молот. 

Баки ошарашен тем, как Стив схватывает все на лету. Чувак переходит от маленькости мира 40-х к веку технологий к хрен знает как это назвать и спокойно воспринимает это, и продолжает двигаться дальше, в то время как Баки стоит и хватает воздух ртом словно рыба. 

Команда тренируется вместе в пуленепробиваемой комнате, которую Старк спроектировал в Башне, чтобы проводить различные симуляции планов злодеев. 

У каждого есть своя роль; Нат проскальзывает словно уж в тесные лазейки, Клинт наблюдает с крыш, Тони летает вокруг в своем аляповатом красно-золотом костюме, они с Тором фигачат с небес лучами репульсоров и чертовыми молниями, и Стив руководит ими всеми, отражая пули и сыпля ударами направо и налево и щитом, с его идеальным попаданием по мишеням, и Баки держится рядом с их лидером, прикрывая его сзади, выцеливая все, что может увидеть. 

Они забавная толпа. Забавные как оборжаться (Тони всегда был юмористом, но кто знал, что Тор был недооцененным комедиантом?), но также просто сборная солянка. Со всем эмоциональным багажом, который они все таскают на себе и невероятно разными характерами это должно было бы быть катастрофой. Но почему-то это работает. Они двигаются рядом друг с другом с непередаваемой легкостью, на поле боя и не только. Баки считает, что это заслуга их лидера, их ключевого элемента, их Капитана. 

Они летают на квинджете на задания по всему миру. Невероятные задачи, которые были бы невыполнимы для всех остальных, сдаются под их напором, и тогда Старк заставляет их всех прийти поужинать в Башне. Сражайся с пришельцами утром, а с шаурмой - вечером. Это безумие. Баки это нравится. 

Они едут в лифте в Башне после задания с Мстителями - это название гораздо круче чем А-команда, кстати - и Баки поворачивается к Стиву, чтобы сказать:

-Я тебя люблю, - просто потому что на него время от времени накатывают чувства. 

Стив нежно целует его:

-Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Когда двери лифта открываются - так мягко, что он даже не заметил, как они остановились - они все еще стоят так близко друг к другу, и Тони швыряет в них яичный ролл. Он рассыпается Баки на бедро и покрывает капустой пол. 

-Фу блин, ну же, -говорит Тони. - Никакого целования Национальных Сокровищ во владениях Старка. 

Они направляются в сторону кухни, и Тони заказал и тайскую кухню и пиццу, и Баки кладет руку Наташе на плечи. Она отталкивает его бедром, затем передает ему яичный ролл, и это хорошо. Все хорошо. 

Бекка перекрывает им движение на входе в дом, где Баки вырос. Ей 27 лет, но она обычно откатывается назад до семилетки во время праздников. Двое ее друзей по сторонам от нее, звездочки и сердечки практически витают над их головами, пока Баки и Стив - с затруднениями - пытаются снять свои пальто и обувь в теперь переполненном фойе. 

-Стив, это мои друзья Джейми и Эрин. 

-Привет, Бекс, - говорит Баки, - Здорово тебя увидеть. 

Она полностью его игнорирует, в то время как Стив очаровывает абсолютно всех. Уинифред уже практически его усыновила - оказывается, они все время общались по телефону пока Баки “отсутствовал” - и ее обращение с ним не отличается от ее обращения с Баки. Ну, может быть, она чуть милее со Стивом, но она все равно дает ему задания; использует его, чтобы накрыть на стол, достать то или это с кухни и помыть посуду после. 

Проходит немного времени, и Стив находит общий язык с тетушками и дядюшками и кузенами тоже. Он проводит много времени на диване с дядей Гербом, который сражался во Второй Мировой. Глаза их блестят время от времени, и Баки приносит им обоим бурбон. Он дотрагивается до плеча Стива, прежде чем уйти, и Стив ловит его за руку, чтобы поцеловать его костяшки до того, как он ускользнет. 

Стив сидит на полу и строит башни из игровых блоков с Бенджамином и Майей, 2 и 3 года, соответственно. Удачливость Баки и его хороший вкус, когда дело касается бойфрендов - горячая тема для обсуждений на кухне между мамой и ее сестрами. 

-Ну какой же он милый, милейший ведь?

-Честный и добрый-

-И привлекательный!

Баки закатывает глаза, но не может остановить эту дурацкую ухмылку, которая распласталась на его лице. Мама хватает его за руку и тянет к себе, чтобы заключить в крепкое объятье, целуя его голову. 

-Мы так за тебя рады, милый. 

Он двигается, пытаясь освободиться.

-Спасибо, мама. Я тоже рад. 

Вопль Бекки приковывает внимание всех гостей к двери патио:

-Смотрите! Снег идет! 

Свет на дворе подсвечивает маленькие снежинки, которые, кружась, опускаются вниз в кристальном воздухе. Бекка и ее друзья стоят там недолго, пока не становится слишком холодно, и они возвращаются вовнутрь. Стив и Баки стоят на крыльце немного дольше, в полной тишине. Стив, без сомнения, может стоять там часами, но Баки долго не продержится. Стив обнимает Баки за плечи и тянет его к себе, к теплоте своего тела. Баки обнимает Стива за талию, прижимаясь к нему поближе. Он просовывает свои холодные пальцы Стиву под рубашку, и Стив немного шипит, но кроме этого не выражает протеста. 

-У тебя очень хорошая семья, - говорит Стив спустя некоторое время. Баки отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

-У нас очень хорошая семья. 

Стив улыбается и целует его, затем снова прижимает его к своему плечу, что скорее всего означает, что у него слезы на глазах, большой плюшевый мишка. Баки сжимает его крепче. 

Стива приглашают в среднем на 25 благотворительных вечеров в месяц, и он отказывает каждому из них вручную написанным ответом, но в конце концов он сдается потому что Пеппер Потс организовывает вечер для ветеранов в Башне, и наносит ему личный визит, чтобы доставить приглашение, так что не то, чтобы он мог сказать нет, даже если бы захотел. 

-Конечно, я пойду, - говорит Баки, когда Стив выпаливает все скороговоркой.

-Спасибо, - выдыхает Стив.

-Как будто я откажусь от шанса увидеть тебя в костюме поближе, - мурлычет Баки, оглядывая Стива, словно он уже может видеть его в этом образе. Глаза Стива загораются, как будто бы он не подумал об этом преимуществе до этого момента. 

В вечер галы Баки берет свой костюм в гостевую ванную, потому что у него есть небольшая склонность к театральности, и он не хочет, чтобы Стив видел, как он прихорашивается. Стив ждет в гостиной, он выглядит просто как ходячий секс, когда Баки выходит.

-Черт возьми, - говорит Баки. Его костюм индивидуально пошитое удовольствие, просто черный с тонким черным галстуком. 

Стив оглядывает его минуту, от волос до обуви, до того как подойти, чтобы поцеловать его:

-Да, я был прав. 

-Насчет чего в этот раз?

-Ты выглядишь экстра трахабельным в бабочке-галстуке. 

Баки резко вздыхает.

-Как не стыдно, Капитан Америка! Вот это выражение!

Стив просто кивает с гордостью, так точно. 

Пеппер каким-то образом замечает их в ту же минуту, как они входят в бальную залу и приветствует каждого объятием. 

-Баки, как здорово тебя увидеть. 

-Спасибо, Пеппер, и тебя тоже, - говорит он искренне. 

Пеппер сопровождает их, представляя гостей. 

-Где Тони? - Баки спрашивает ее, между разговорами гостей. 

-О, он прячется, - она машет рукой в сторону угла, где Тони на самом деле разливает напитки за барной стойкой. 

Пеппер попросила Стива сказать пару слов после ужина, и он прочитал Баки каждый черновик своей речи, написанный на листе из блокнота, который сейчас находится в его нагрудном кармане. Он потел от волнения с самого утра, но Баки не беспокоится. Он знает, на что способен Стив, и это лишь малая толика. Его уверенность по этому поводу даже помогает Стиву немного выдохнуть, он думает. 

Микрофон в руках у Пеппер, и она представляет его, когда гости пьют свой первый напиток после ужина, под гром аплодисментов. 

Стив даже не достает листок с речью из своего кармана, он ему не нужен. Его нежные сантименты искренни, шутки ко времени. Он оборачивает их всех вокруг своего пальца, и Баки больше всех. 

Баки все еще думает о Стиве как о Капитане Америке иногда, иногда отдельно, вне. Но он сейчас понимает, что разграничения нет. Иногда Стив надевает на себя образ Капитана Америки, но он всегда Стив Роджерс, и Баки влюбился в обоих. Образец всего хорошего в этом мире, правды и чести, кто-то, на кого Баки равняется и маленький говнючок, которому нравится угорать над людьми и рассказывать грязные шуточки, которые он выучил во время войны, тот, с кем Баки может найти неприятности. Они не отделимы. Стив лезет к людям, когда они не уважают остальных. Он ценит правду и честь так сильно из-за того, как с ним обращались, когда он был мальчиком, они переплетены, неразделимы, несмотря на то, что Стив притворяется, что это не так. 

-Каково это? - женщина рядом с ним спрашивает внезапно. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее. 

-Встречаться с Капитаном Америкой? 

Она наклоняет свой бокал с шампанским в сторону, где Стив пожимает руки, продвигаясь сквозь толпу. Ее светлые волосы убраны назад в прическу, и на ней блестящее фиолетовое платье, заканчивающееся у колен, и черные туфли на шпильке. Она спрашивает, как будто, чтобы поддержать беседу, но голод в ее глазах просто кричит “репортер”. 

Он не уверен, из какой она газеты. Они все пытались добраться до него на протяжении месяцев с одним и тем же вопросом: “Каково это встречаться с Капитаном Америкой?” 

Баки делает медленный выдох, как если бы ему пришлось подумать о своем ответе. 

-Это офигенно, - пожимает он плечами. - Стив невероятен. Во всех смыслах. Это может немного раздражать; мы выходим из нашей двери на улицу, и каждый хочет его внимания, но это небольшая цена за то, чтобы быть с ним вместе. 

-Нашей двери? Вы живете вместе?

Это то, что она почерпнула из его ответа? Баки смеется, но в его смехе нет раздражения. 

-Хорошего Вам вечера, мэ-эм.

Он направляется к бару, чтобы найти Стива, который уже там и наблюдает за ним. 

-Прекрасная речь, малыш.

-Пасиба. Кто это был?

-Какой-то репортер. Хотела знать, каково это встречаться с Капитаном Америкой. 

-И что ты ей ответил?

-Эх, - Баки рычит и закатывает глаза. - Это ужасно. Ты отжимаешь себе одеяло и бекон, и ты никогда-

Стив счастливо улыбается и перебивает его:

-Выйдешь за меня?

Баки в ошеломлении замолкает на время, и затем говорит единственное, что он может сказать:

-Да. 

Стив похоже осознает, что только что случилось, и смеется слегка недоверчиво. 

-Нам нужно свалить отсюда, - говорит Баки. 

Стив кивает, но сначала он подходит и дарит Баки абсолютно грязный поцелуйчик, залезая к нему в рот языком, раздавая обещания на потом. Затем он хватает его за руку и тащит за собой к лифтам. 

Пеппер перехватывает их с еще одной рукой, которую надо пожать. 

-Стив, я хочу представить тебя-

-Мисс Поттс, простите, мне нужно увести моего жениха домой, он чуть-чуть перебрал, - Стив говорит искренне, не замедлив шага. 

Баки хрюкает от смеха в свою свободную руку и извинительно машет рукой в сторону этих двоих. Пеппер сообразительная дама, ее лицо вспыхивает от радости, и она кричит им вслед:

-Конечно! Конечно, оу! Поговорим попозже! 

Глаза Баки слезятся от силы его радости и усилия от попытки сдержаться; он чувствует себя словно ребенок рождественским утром, он чувствует себя как, как…у него нет слов, он не может думать. Он не знал, что человек может быть вот настолько счастлив. 

Они одни в лифте, спасибо Господь за небольшие одолжения, и Стив прижимает его к стене, чтобы поцеловать.

-Ты выйдешь? - он спрашивает снова, как будто бы у Баки есть что-то другое, что бы он сделал вместо этого. -Ты выйдешь за меня? 

-Да, - шепчет Баки, - да. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Котята, это была честь для меня. Спасибо, что были со мной всю дорогу и остались до конца!   
> Конечно, я планировала закончить раньше, но не всегда в жизни получается, как планируется.   
> Спасибо большое за вашу поддержку и любовь, за все сообщения и комментарии.   
> Надеюсь, для вас этот фик тоже станет фиком эмоциональной поддержки.

Баки поднимается на лифте в общую зону Башни после тренировки, где он планирует тусить до того момента, как кто-нибудь предложит ужин. Стив все еще в раздевалке, но Клинт и Нат работают за своими ноутбуками за столом у окна. Нат смотрит на него и ухмыляется, что должно было быть первой подсказкой, но его мозг не реагирует достаточно быстро. 

-Знаешь, - говорит Клинт, -я рукоположен, я могу проводить бракосочетания в штате Нью-Йорк. 

Затем он дергается, слово кто-то пнул его под столом. 

-Это какое-то рандомное… - Баки обрывает сам себя чтобы уставиться на своего друга. Пеппер не рассказала ни душе, она поклялась сердечно, что она позволит им самим сделать объявление, когда они сочтут время подходящим. Кроме нее, знает только один человек, и это тот, кто сделал предложение. 

-Что? -восклицает Клинт. - Я только что это сделал. Занимает около десяти минут, - говорит он, показывая на экран. 

Дверь, ведущая от лестницы, распахивается настежь, и Стив останавливается с проскальзыванием перед всеми, мокрые после душа волосы и футболка наизнанку. Баки выразительно смотрит и на него тоже. 

-Что ты натворил?

Лицо Стива искажается в гримасе:

-Я, может быть, сболтнул лишнего, так сказать, просыпал пару фасолинок. Из обычно очень надежного контейнера. 

Телефон Баки начинает вибрировать в его заднем кармане - в то же время, как начинает звонить телефон Стива в его кармане. 

Баки смотрит строже:

-Сколько именно фасолинок, Стив?

-Ммм. Все? Дарси вытащила это из меня, и потом, ну, знаешь, - затем он поднимает руки и пожимает плечами. Он выглядит настолько похожим на эмоджи, что Баки почти смеется, не считая того, что он все еще зол, что Стив испортил их объявление. У Баки был план, должен был быть торт. 

-Ооо, а что насчет июня? Цветы будут цвести, - говорит Наташа. Баки подходит к ней сзади и кладет ладони по сторонам от нее. Он наклоняется и кладет свой подбородок ей на голову, и смотрит на экран. 

У нее открыто порядка шестидесяти вкладок; винодельни, карты Гугл, кейтеры, флористы, Пинтерест. Она дает ему посмотреть минуту, затем тянется, чтобы отвесить леща, так что он выпрямляется и говорит:

-Вообще-то мы хотели просто расписаться и все. 

Последние четыре дня Стив говорил “Давай поженимся сегодня” в ту же минуту,как Баки открывал глаза. Но он наслаждался этой неделей тишины, безмятежным наслаждением прежде чем сделать объявление и переждать шторм, который, несомненно последует. 

Тони в прямом смысле выпрыгивает из-за кухонной стойки, в ужасе выдыхая:

-Нет! Нет, нет, нет, Бакибот, что с тобой не так?

-Что ты там делал? - мягко спрашивает Клинт.

-Просто расписаться для бедных людей и беременных подростков. Нет. Это случится здесь, где Джарвис и я можем держать ситуацию под контролем и убедиться, что все идеально. 

-Нет, Тони, - вздыхает Баки, - ты переборщишь. 

Тони выдыхает:

-Переборщу? Это нелепо. Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я слышал, когда я вообще перебарщивал?

Баки смотрит строго на него:

-Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос? 

-Так что, я могу?…- говорит Клинт, показывая жестом от ноутбука к Стиву и Баки. 

-Ладно, хорошо, ты можешь поженить нас, - говорит Баки, и Клинт выбрасывает руку в воздух в победном жесте. - Я бы не хотел, чтобы вся тяжелая работа пропала зря.

-Целых десять минут!

-Это нечестно! Ты не можешь дать ему то, что он хочет, и не дать мне то, чего хочу я, - жалуется Тони. 

-Дети, - мычит Баки. - Вы все дети. 

-Не надо меня примешивать к ним, я вела себя с уважением, - фыркает Наташа, затем говорит, - у нас завтра пробы торта в десять утра.

Баки вздыхает и смотрит на Стива, который делает самое идиотское лицо в попытках удержать улыбку и смешки, и Баки, наконец, сдается. На самом деле, он очень воодушевлен, что теперь он может обсудить это с друзьями, но все равно он брюзжит в лифте. 

-Не могу поверить, ты проболтался. Я собирался заказать торт. И шары. Тору бы это понравилось. 

-Прости, милый, - говорит Стив, но он ухмыляется, когда он подходит ближе и начинает медленно-медленно гладить руками грудь Баки. - Можешь ли ты простить меня?

Баки надувает губы:

-Я не знаю, может быть. Тебе придется поработать. 

Стив облизывает свою нижнюю губу - так, что у Баки начинает быстрее колотиться сердце, даже после всех этих месяцев вместе, и говорит:

-Я очень старательный работник. 

Стив стоит за стойкой и ковыряется в курочке-гриль, отделяя мясо в одну миску и кости в другую, потому что выбрасывать куриные кости, очевидно, святотатство времен Великой Депрессии. Баки опирается на стойку рядом с ним с руками, скрещенными на груди, смотрит. 

Стив поднимает на него взгляд и покашливает, смеясь:

-Что это за взгляд? 

Баки проверяет свою мимику и осознает, что его перекосило. 

-Это меня пугает. 

Этот гибкий каркас, его мертвые маленькие ноги, феее. 

Стив смеется:

-Я думал, ты готовил?

-Почему, потому что я приготовил похлебку в тот единственный раз, когда я пытался залезть тебе в штаны?

-Ах вот оно что было. А я тут думал, что ты пытался сделать так, чтобы я почувствовал себя как дома в этом столетии. 

Баки трясет головой. 

-Нет, мне хотелось твоего члена. Хотя я рад, что похлебка создала впечатление, что я знал, что я делал. Кроме этого, я не готовлю, вообще-то. 

-Ну, полагаю, я смогу научить тебя кое-чему. 

-Сладкий, ты научил меня много чему, - говорит он развязно, прижимаясь к спине Стива и проводя руками от его груди вниз. 

-А! - восклицает Стив, - Ну тебя, у меня руки в куриной требухе. 

Сотовый Стива вибрирует на подоконнике, так что Баки хватает его. Он вибрировал целый день - у Баки тоже - с благонамеренными вторжениями, но на этот раз это голосовое сообщение, и это достаточно странно, чтобы заинтриговать его. 

-Наташа, - объявляет Баки, затем берет трубку. - Телефон Стива.

-Жених Стива, - приветствует его Наташа. - Розы или пионы?

-Наташа, ты знаешь, мне все равно. 

-Я говорила тебе…- говорит Наташа, предположительно Пеппер, когда завершает звонок. 

-Прости, у тебя были предпочтения? - говорит он Стиву. 

-Нет, - счастливо отвечает Стив. - Я немного волнуюсь из-за цирка, в котором мы окажемся в следующем месяце. Но главное, чтобы мы оказались женаты к концу этого цирка, а так цирк будет не так уж и плох. 

Баки старается не елозить, когда руки Наташи обхватывают его шею. 

-Почему я так нервничаю, - выпаливает он, злой на себя. 

Он знает, что это правильное решение, лучшее решение, так почему его руки трясутся?

-Там огроменный тент с толпой народа, - говорит Наташа разумно. 

-Это моя семья, - возражает Баки. 

-Именно. 

Это в каком-то смысле небольшое мероприятие, учитывая то, что у Стива нет семьи. Большинство гостей родственники Баки, Мстители и связанные с ним, как семьи Сэма и Клинта, на чьей земле они находятся, и довольно много семьи Пеппер по какой-то причине. Но все еще меньше 250 человек. И почти столько же охраны, сколько гостей. 

Кузены Клинта владеют большим куском земли с фермерским домом и были просто счастливы дать его в аренду для Свадьбы Столетия, как ее назвали с момента объявления два месяца назад. Свадебные планировщики, музыкальные группы, флористы и кейтеры, словно галдящие чайки, наперебой предлагали свои услуги. Но это все Наташа, чье мягкое словно нуга нутро было выставлено на всеобщее обозрение в последние несколько месяцев, кто занимался приглашениями, центральными композициями цветов и одолжениями, с помощью Пеппер и Тора, у кого есть неоспоримое чувство цвета. 

-Я тебе говорила когда-нибудь, как я счастлива, что тебе пришлось драться за меня со Стивом, чтобы я была твоей Главной Подружкой Жениха? 

Это не то, что она хотела бы выболтать, но она пытается его отвлечь, и это так сентиментально, вместе со стрессом этого дня, он готов прослезиться.

-Наташа, я…

-Нет, - говорит она, дергая его галстук, - твоя тушь размажется. 

-Иди ты. 

-Вот то-то же, - она расправляет лацканы его пиджака и тянется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. - Идем, герой-любовник. 

Его мама и Ребекка ждут его в гостиной. Рука Ребекки лежит на маме, чьи глаза подозрительно красные, а в руках она сжимает пачку бумажных платочков.

-Ох, мам. Уже?

-Мой мальчик, - икает она, потянувшись к нему. Они крепко обнимают друг друга в течение минуты. 

-Соберись, женщина. Это счастливый день, - говорит Баки, все его волнение каким-то образом исчезло в попытках убедить его маму.

-В этом-то и проблема, - без выражения говорит Бекка. 

-Было бы хорошо, если бы ты всплакнула немного, - сухо говорит Баки. 

-Ноль вероятности, что это случится, я в бешенстве. Я ее деточка, и она не будет даже вот приблизительно так эмоциональна на моей свадьбе. 

-Так это потому, что ты никогда не выйдешь замуж. 

Она с отвращением поджимает губы:

-Нет, это потому что в этом мире только один Стив Роджерс, и ты прибрал его себе. 

-Я прибрал, не так ли? - говорит он счастливо, и мама начинает всхлипывать заново. - Серьезно, мам?

Наташа кладет руку на плечи Уинифред и мягко тянет ее за собой, говоря:

-А я рассказывала, как один раз Тони разрушил древние артефакты в Тайланде в количестве, что хватило бы на музей?

Уинифред в ужасе вздыхает. 

-Абсолютная правда. Тысячи лет истории…

Наташа ужасает Уинифред, спасая ее от слез, и Бекка обнимает Баки, перед тем как пойти искать свое место. Баки выглядывает в окно. 

Гости сидят спинами к дому под большим белым тентом с панелями, подвязанными так, чтобы летний бриз мог проникнуть вовнутрь. Стив стоит прямо за задней дверью дома и ждет его. Он поднимает взгляд вверх, когда слышит, как скрипнула дверь с москитной сеткой. Баки проходит по крыльцу, и внизу ступеней останавливается перед Стивом. На нем черный костюм с голубым галстуком, и он вероятно сварился в своем костюме так же, как и Баки, но черт возьми, как здорово он выглядит. 

-Божечки мои. Привет, - говорит Баки скороговоркой, ухмыляясь, нервозность и воодушевление возвращается к нему. 

-Привет, моя любовь, - говорит Стив. -Как ты?

-Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше во всей моей жизни. 

-Просто подожди, - говорит Стив с улыбкой, затем протягивает свою руку. - Ну, что скажешь?

Они идут вдвоем, держась за руки, по направлению к тенту, начинает играть музыка. Тор и Брюс (он не тренируется с ними по очевидным причинам, но был вокруг во время тусовок и на некоторых самых тяжелых заданиях) выступили в роли шаферов. Наташа и Ребекка на стороне Баки, и Сэм и Тони на стороне Стива, с Клинтом посередине, выглядящим очень даже ничего в костюме, хотя у него на носу все еще пластырь с последнего задания. Он вообще-то прекрасно проводит церемонию. Стив был настроен скептично, но тот искреннен без сухости, с идеальным количеством юмора и нежности. 

Наташа протягивает ему кольцо, чтобы тот надел его на палец Стива, и Сэм дает Стиву кольцо из сплава металлас резиной, чтобы надеть на металлический палец Баки. Оно тянется как резиновое, но выглядит как титановое, без мерзкого дребезжащего звука металла о металл. Тони сделал его специально для него. Они держатся за руки во время короткой церемонии, сжимая слегка пальцы друг друга, чтобы сказать беззвучное “я люблю тебя” или вызвать улыбку. Они говорят “я согласен” и целуются, и Клинт объявляет их женатыми. Они возвращаются назадв дом в комнату, где Баки переодевается, чтобы передохнуть и подписать брачное свидетельство. 

Стив тянет Бакик себе и крепко его обнимает.

-Я никогда бы не подумал, когда я проснулся ото льда, что я окажусь здесь, - он отклоняется назад и берет лицо Баки в свои ладони. - Что я когда-либо будут настолько счастлив. 

-Стив, я так сильно тебя люблю, - говорит Баки отчаянно, словно в первый раз. Стив целует его. 

Через минуту раздается стук в дверь. 

-Там все приличные? - спрашивает Сэм.

-Дай минуту, чтобы я спрятал свой член, - отвечает Стив. 

Из-за двери доносятся вариации “о боже мой” тремя разными голосами. 

-Ладно, серьезно, я захожу, - говорит Сэм и открывает дверь. Клинт, Сэм и Наташа толпятся в комнате, и все они подписывают брачное свидетельство. Клинт складывает его и убирает в конверт, затем передает Стиву, тот кладет его в нагрудный карман, и потом смеется, когда Клинт от души его обнимает. 

-Спасибо, дружище, - говорит он тихо. 

-Это была честь для меня, - отвечает Клинт. 

Море объятий, и они возвращаются назад к тенту, в котором случилась перестановка: появился деревянный танцпол в центре и столы для ужина. Виновники торжества сидят за большим столом во главе. Тосты уморительны и вызывают шмыгания носом, ужин прекрасен. Баки развлекал себя идеей подать тамалес, но Монтенегро уже получили хорошую выгоду от их покровительства, и Стив хотел поделиться любовью и с другими небольшими бизнесами (хотя Монтенегро находятся среди приглашенных гостей). 

После их первого танца (Стив сказал: “Я все еще ужасно танцую”. “Просто следуй за мной”, - ответил Баки) Стив танцует с Баки еще несколько раз, только под медленную музыку, и даже приглашает несколько дам потанцевать с ним, когда они не заняты. Какое-то остаточное явление 30-х что-то о том, что невежливо оставлять леди сидящей без партнера. 

Баки едва покидает танцпол этим вечером. Он и Стив обходят все столы, чтобы сказать спасибо и привет всем гостям, но кроме этого Баки демонстрирует свои лучшие движения. Он танцует с Наташей и Клинтом, который также не покидает танцпола, Сэмом, Беккой и дюжиной кузенов и друзей. Монтенегро младшая (Элисон) стеснительно приглашает его на танец, и он радостно соглашается. 

Баки ждет свой напиток у бара, когда он замечает молодую журналистку, которую он пригласил, тоже стоящую у бара в ожидании напитка. Кончики ее светлых волос мягко вьются у ее плеч, на ней черно-белое платье в классическом стиле и черные туфли на каблуке. 

-Мои поздравления, сержант Барнс, - говорит она. 

Это мероприятие без прессы, служба безопасности Тони позаботилась об этом, но мисс Пейдж только начинает делать себе имя, и она никогда не преследовала их словно гончая в попытках получить интервью, и никогда не преследовала их с камерой. Ее статьи, в основном, отражают ее личные интересы, но у нее есть хороший нюх на репортерскую истину. Баки спросил Пеппер и Наташу, кто бы был хорошей кандидатурой, чтобы дать эксклюзивное интервью, и она оказалась в первых строчках обоих списков. Она делала пометки в маленький черный блокнот, и он дал ей возможность бродить с камерой на шее, но еще не видел, чтобы она что-то снимала. 

-Спасибо, мисс Пейдж. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Баки.

Она улыбается:

-Только если Вы будете звать меня Карен. 

-Договорились. Хорошо проводите время?

-Очень хорошо, - говорит она искренне. - Все великолепно. 

-Они действительно проделали прекрасную работу. Стив и я, мы даже не прикасались к этому. Пеп, Нат и Тор, вообще-то, сделали большинство работы. 

-Пеппер Потс и Наташа Романофф? - повторяет она для ясности. 

-Они самые. 

Две самые уважаемые и пугающие женщины в Западном полушарии и нордический бог спланировали его свадьбу с Капитаном Америкой. Баки мотает головой. Он никогда не говорил, что привыкнет к этому безумию, но он учится в нем существовать. 

Похоже, что Карен знает о чем он думает. 

-Довольно безумно, - соглашается она. - Почти также как Ваше приглашение меня на свадьбу века из ниоткуда.

-Вы напишете хорошую историю, - пожимает плечами Баки.

-Это определенно будет несложно. 

Начинает играть медленная музыка, и Баки протягивает ей руку:

-Наверное, мы должны потанцевать, хах?

Она кивает, улыбаясь милой застенчивой улыбкой:

-Наверное, должны. 

Фьюри стоически наблюдает за происходящим из-за своего стола, будучи покинутым в пользу танцпола его соседями по столу Хендриксом и Калдвеллом. Их удочеренная тетушка Джанис из HR, которая чуть не взорвалась от радости, когда Баки вручил ей приглашение, все еще сидит с ним за столом, разговаривая с Уинифред, которая, похоже, нашла себе подругу. Они поплакали вместе некоторое время назад, но сейчас опрокидывают стопку за стопкой, заставляя Директора Фьюри принести им еще. Баки не уверен, что из этого хуже. Тони вытолкал ди-джея из его будки и играет Нила Даймонда, скорее всего, иронично, но это вообще-то прекрасно. Когда гости постарше начинают покидать зал, это превращается в групповую караоке-вечеринку. Они у бара ждут напитков, когда включается песня Майли Сайрус, и Стив едва слышно напевает ее нежно Баки словно это невероятная баллада о любви, нежно прикасаясь к его лицу. Видео наберет больше миллиона просмотров к следующему утру. 

Бартоны дали им в пользование дом и землю на всю ночь, но около трех ночи вечеринка начинает рассасываться. Больше объятий, больше признаний в любви, и Наташа, которая выпила больше всех, без усилий гуляет вокруг по траве на 4 дюймовых шпильках, и помогает им всем сесть в шаттл. Шаттл высаживает их у отеля недалеко от фермы, и Стив и Баки поднимаются в свой номер на лифте, лениво целуясь. 

-Ну, муженек, - хитро говорит Стив, когда они входят вовнутрь, - где мы должны консуммировать наш брак? Кровать? Пол? Кухонная стойка?

Баки толкает его в плечо:

-Семейный абьюз!

Он не знает почему, но это счастье заставляет его мозг вытворять странные вещи. Затем он тянет Стива за галстук, чтобы поцеловать его. 

-Мне нравится вот это, - шепчет Баки, дергая Стива за галстук. - Ты должен оставить его на себе.

Стив открывает от удивления рот.

-Оставлю, если ты оставишь. 

Баки оказывается на столе спиной, его пиджак давно потерян и его рубашка расстегнута от воротника вниз. Штаны Стива все еще вокруг его щиколоток, и стол возмутительно громко грохочет о стену, пока Стив трахает Баки. 

-Навсегда, Баки, - выдыхает Стив. - Навсегда. 

И, несмотря на то, что это разорванный фрагмент мысли, Баки понимает его.

-Да, малыш, - соглашается Баки, потянув его за галстук для абсолютно грязного поцелуя, - навсегда. 

Баки просыпается, но не открывает глаза, оценивая свое текущее состояние. Его рот немного суховат, и его голова слегка ватная. Ничего такого, что нельзя исправить большим стаканом воды и жирным завтраком. Хотя он все еще рад, что их рейс не раньше полудня, чтобы у них (больше Баки) было время проспаться от выпитого прошлой ночью. 

С их свадьбы. 

Когда он женился на Стиве Роджерсе. 

Баки переворачивается, чтобы поцеловать своего мужа, и находит другую часть кровати пустой. 

-Черт возьми, Стив, - кричит он в номер, затем слышит, как скрежещет кресло о плитку на полу, и грохочут приближающиеся шаги. Стив прыгает на кровать. 

-Наконец-то, - жалуется Стив. - Доброе утро, муж. 

-Доброе утро, муж. Где мой завтрак-на-следующее-утро?

-Никакого завтрака, мы теперь женаты. Готовься к депрессульке. 

-Но стадия медового месяца еще не закончилась! Медовый месяц - буквально - еще не начался! - протестует Баки, затем принюхивается к воздуху, потому что запах бекона начал вплывать в комнату. 

-Черт, - говорит Стив, - меня раскусили. 

Баки надевает белье, но не парится и не надевает ничего больше, и он сидит за столом пока Стив готовит яйца на кухне отельного номера. 

Рука Стива выглядит хорошо с обручальным кольцом. Баки не может наглядеться, особенно когда он идет в душ после завтрака, и Стив присоединяется к нему, и его руки трогают его везде. 

Когда Баки сушит волосы и одевается, Стив роется в своем бауле в спальне. 

-У меня есть для тебя кое-что, - говорит он. 

Он протягивает Баки блокнот в кожаном переплете. 

-Я заметил, что ты почти закончил свой.

Баки все еще ведет дневник каждый день, записывая то, за что он благодарен, то, что он хочет для себя, своей жизни и своих близких. Он пользовался дурацким блокнотом на спиральке, который он нашел в шкафу ЩИТа для офисных принадлежностей. Но этот в темно-коричневом переплете насыщенного тона, с завязками, оборачивающимися вокруг. 

Баки целует Стива.

-Спасибо. Мне очень нравится. 

-Кстати, о чем ты пишешь? -спрашивает Стив. 

Он видел, как Баки пишет в своем дневнике каждое утро и каждый вечер месяцами, и ни разу не спросил. 

-Вещи, за которые я благодарен. В большинстве своем это просто страницы заполненные задницей Стива. 

Стив смеется и легко целует его, кончики пальцев касаются кольца на металлическом пальце Баки. Другая его рука скользит вниз к его заднице и сжимает ее с намеком, и Баки смеется, касаясь губами своего мужа. 

-У нас рейс впереди. 

-Почему бы нам не провести наш медовый месяц прямо здесь? - предлагает Стив, потянув Баки за бедра, чтобы прижаться к нему. 

-В Мариотте в Покипси?

-Мммгм.

-Ну же, Стив, - вразумляет он. - Давай полетим скалолазать в Чили. Мы можем трахаться всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Стив ухмыляется. Это так прекрасно, что Баки чувствует, как поднимается ком в его горле.

-Мне нравится, как это звучит. 

-Мне тоже, муж, - удается сказать Баки, - мне тоже. 

Плейлист Тони Старка на свадьбе столетия

[The Very Thought of You - Billie Holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yakzL1Q88c/)

[Somebody Love You - Betty Who](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKxtHslq9S0)

[Dami Im - Super Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGcFsXmisQQ)

[Wings - Birdy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJTXDCh2YiA)

[Never Tear Us Apart - Paloma Faith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCYtesyE7OA)

[What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXwYJyrKK5A)

[Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-XUjmkrSe8)

[Here for The Party - Gretchen Wilson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgkJbmYCEyE)

[Home – Michael Bublé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbSOLBMUvIE)

[Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy - Big & Rich](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt0_oPPK6eA)

[You Picked Me - A Fine Frenzy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaCRVxCxX0A&list=RDHaCRVxCxX0A#t=23)

[Fire – Augustana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OvZCLoEpNg)

[Boogie Shoes - KC and the Sunshine Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux2WXNsqfe8)

[I Love You For Sentimental Reasons - Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnEtvtmFcgo)

[Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0)

[Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vhFnTjia_I)

[We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrUvu1mlWco)

[Crunchy Granola - Neil Diamond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktBaPKnG6MA)

[Electric Feel - MGMT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmZexg8sxyk)

[Shake it off - T. Swizzy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM)


End file.
